


Running Buddies

by parkshan820



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alex is a 911 phone operator, Alex meets the family, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Car Accidents, Cherik but only a tiny bit, Don't know why these boys take so long, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Halex, Hank is still a scientist, Idiots in Love, Instead of complaining, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, Pining Alex Summers, Pining Hank McCoy, Running, Slow Burn, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, This story was meant to be a oneshot, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Weddings, brothers reunite, but then it wasn't, mcsummers - Freeform, no regrets, not enough of this pairing, so i made this, still not beta read, time jumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 57,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkshan820/pseuds/parkshan820
Summary: Alex wasn’t sure how it came to be. Every morning of every day he takes the same trail. Alex liked the scenery, how it goes through the woods and goes up a large hill. When he finally reaches the top, he could see the whole city in the morning light. It was never too hot or cold. Just the perfect temperature.It started about two weeks ago. One morning at seven in the morning, he was running and all of a sudden there was someone running beside him. A tall lean boy. He has blue eyes and a mop of brown hair. They don’t talk, they just run side by side.





	1. Chapter 1

**Running Buddies**

Alex wasn’t sure how it came to be. Every morning of every day he takes the same trail. Alex liked the scenery, how it goes through the woods and goes up a large hill. When he finally reaches the top, he could see the whole city in the morning light. It was never too hot or cold. Just the perfect temperature. 

It started about two weeks ago. One morning at seven in the morning, he was running and all of a sudden there was someone running beside him. A tall lean boy. He has blue eyes and a mop of brown hair. They don’t talk, they just run side by side. Sean thought it was weird how Alex was running with a total stranger for two weeks without even introducing yourself.  
Whenever the ginger asked why he didn’t say anything to this stranger, the blonde just shrugged and went back to work. He doesn’t know why he just somehow trusted this tall brunet. For all he knew, the man could be a serial killer but that doesn’t seem likely. (After all, he WAS running beside this dude for two to three weeks now. He would have killed him by now.)

Some of his other co-workers told him just to stop running. He quickly shut them down, then they just tell him to pick another trail but they just don’t get it. Alex loves running, he needs it. It helps keep the nightmares away sometimes. His job as a 911 phone operator sucks sometimes. Half the time the calls are stupid but he somehow manages to keep a thirteen year old girl from being _kidnapped_ the other night. 

It was hard to stay calm sometimes but he learned how to keep his feeling away during the call. He doesn’t let anyone know those feelings come back later at night so hard that he ends up having a panic attack. But he loves his job, saving people just by picking up the phone call and sending help gives him happiness. 

Alex understands that it doesn’t make sense to them why he runs, even with his running buddy but it helps him in the long run. Just breathing in the morning air with music blasting in his ears and the stranger beside him keeps him calm. Makes his job just a little easier is all he could ask for. 

For instance, as Alex gets to the starting point of the trail and sees the stranger waiting for him, then silently just takes the spot to his right just helps relaxes him. The first time that happened had Alex stumped. Why was this guy waiting for him? Someday he hopes he will get an answer but maybe he should say something to him. When they reach the top of the hill that overlooks the city as Alex standing in awe. He tilts his head up and just takes a deep breathe. Man, today feels like it is going to be a good day. 

Seems like he wasn’t the only one thinking the same thoughts. He feels a tap on his left shoulder and he takes his ear buds out and looks at the brunet. “Sorry I haven’t introduce myself yet. I’m Hank McCoy.” He says in a deep smooth voice that Alex ignores the shudder that runs through his body. Hank holds up a hand and Alex smiles at him. “Alex Summers. Now I can have a name to my running buddy.” He says and shakes Hank hand. The brunet smiles at him and clears his throat. 

“I know what you mean.” He says and chuckles. The blonde smiles amused as he sees the taller man look out at the horizon. “Looks like I’m not the only one who runs up here to enjoy the view.” Alex says with a smirk on his face while leaning against a tree with his arms crossed. He takes a deep breathe and turning his head to look at the view once more and doesn’t notice

that Hank looks over at him. “Yeah, it’s beautiful.” The brunet says still looking at the blonde. 

“What were you listening to?” Hank asks and Alex hands him a ear bud. Hank smiles shyly and gently puts the ear bud into his left ear. The younger blonde turns the volume down a little and clicks play. Hank smiles and listens to the song for about thirty seconds. “I like it. Good beat.” He says then grabs his ear bud and hands it to Alex. The shorter man had to step in close, like very close in order to put the ear bud in and had to hold his breathe and try not to blush. He listens to the man’s music and he didn’t mind the song. “Nice, I like it.” He says, stepping back. 

Alex sighs and closes his eyes. He takes out his phone and looks at the time. “Well, I have to get jogging back in order to get to work on time.” He says and puts his earphones back into his ears. “I run with you.” He says and Alex grins and clicks play. He takes a breathe and starts to jog back with Hank taking his left.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hank smiles when he walks into the lab. He grabs his lab coat and slips it on. He grabs his glasses and puts them on. He had taken his contacts out when he parked his car. You see, running with glasses on sucks. They kept on falling off, so the next best thing to do was put in some comfortable contacts that were suitable for running. 

He didn’t know why he saw the blonde running the same trail for a week every morning and one day he just decided to run next to the man. He didn’t really know why he did, and he really didn’t know why it took him two weeks to introduce himself to the blonde. No, Alex Summers. His friend, Raven had told him to talk to him. After all, she was curious about the stranger as well. It also didn’t help that she had to hear him talk to her about the guy constantly. 

Hank wasn’t going to deny the fact that he felt attracted to the young male. How can anyone? With his blonde hair and his blue eyes with his handsome boyish looks. A smile directed at anyone would have them swoon. Today he felt proud of himself. He finally introduced himself and gotten a name to his running buddy. 

“Your smiling. Something good must have happened to you.” Charles says with a smile. Hank smiles at his father. When Hank was elven years old, Charles was in charge of a foster home and after six months had adopted him in the long run. Hank will always be forever grateful for his foster father for a great life. He had hired him in the Xavier Foundation and Hank had became head scientist in the labs. He was good at what he does.

“I finally gotten the strangers name.” He says and grabs a clipboard and starts to do his daily check through. He sees Raven’s head shot up and she rushes to him. “Your running buddy? About god damn time, so what is his name?” She asks. She was insistent to get his name but when she decided to pick him up at the end of the trail and got a good look at the blonde then became even more _persistent_. 

“His name is Alex Summers.” He says and Raven grins then frowns. “That’s it?” She asks and when Hank doesn’t reply she just look disappointed. “Oh come on Hank.” She whines and Hank puts his hands up in surrender. “Look, he had to go to work. Maybe tomorrow I can get more out of him.” He says and Raven nods. “You better.” She grumbled and walks away to get back to work. 

Hank looks down and softly smiles and gets back to work. If a certain blonde keeps entering his thoughts throughout the day, where nobody but him knows about that.

\’\’\’\’\’\’\’\’\’\’\’\’\’\’\’\’\’\’\’\’\’\’\’\’\’\’\’\’\’\’\’\’\’\’\’\’\’\’\’\

Hank doesn’t know why he puts himself through this. Gets up just before the sun kisses the horizon, makes himself a tiny breakfast (AKA cereal with two pieces of toast and a cup of coffee.) Then gets dressed in his running gear, puts in his eye contacts and grabs his headphones, his phone and sets of keys then gets going and out the door. He quickly jogs down to the start of the trail and settles down for the ten minute wait. 

Hank tries to keep his excitement down. Hopefully he will learn more about Alex and maybe get his phone number as well. He checks his time and looks up to see the blonde crossing the street. Right on time as usual. “Hey.” Hank says and Alex grins. “Hey man.” He replies and gets his phone ready. Alex sets his music up and then proceeds to put in his ear buds. “Talk more up top?” The blonde asks and the brunet nods. 

He sees the blonde grin and starts to jog. Hank, as usual takes the spot on Alex’s right. It usually takes about thirty-five minutes to get to the top of the hill at the pace they are going. They were both panting when they reach the top and Alex looks out at the city. Hank walks up and stops beside him. “What do you do?” The brunet blurts out and the blonde quickly looks over at him. “Why the sudden interest to know who I am?” 

“Now that we are on speaking terms, I’m curious to know who you are.” Hank says and softly smiles when he sees Alex look down and turn his head away. He wasn’t quick enough because he could still see the hint of the blush that was spreading across his cheeks. “Well then, I have a few minutes, what do you want to know?” He asks and the other male grins. 

“Where do you work and what do you do?” 

“I work at the local police station. I am one of the 911 phone operators there.” He says and raises an eyebrow when he sees the brunet grin. “You’re a brave one. Having to deal with stressful situations.” Hanks says and he watches the blonde shrug and look back out. “It can be but man I still love my job.” He says with a soft smile on his face. He then turns to him and gives him a look. “What about you?” He asks and Hank looks down. “Well, uh, my job isn’t has cool as yours but I work at the Xavier Foundation. The head scientist in the labs.” He awkwardly says while rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Ah, you’re a science nerd. That’s cool bozo.” He softly teases and Hank knew that he was only playfully teasing if the smile on his face didn’t give it a way. “Bozo? For real?” He says with a straight face. Alex chuckles and shoots a full blown smiles at the taller male. “I only call them what I see them.” He says and Hank softly smiles in return. Alex looks at his phone then straightens up. “Have to go?” The brunet asks, trying to ignore the sense of disappointment that sparks inside of his chest. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry.” He says and looked pretty disappointed as well. (And my god, he hopes he never sees the look on his face again. The blonde looks like a kicked puppy and that just makes his chest hurt.) “On your left.” Hank says and Alex smiles. They both put their ear buds in and starts to jog back. 

People had to be careful on the trail. With tree roots sticking out and all the curves, not to mention that little part where you are running alongside a cliff. They don’t stop when they get out of the trail. They just turn and wave at each other and go their separate way. Alex going to the right and Hank himself going to the left. He stops and groans. He smacks himself in the face and calls himself stupid. 

He forgot to ask Alex for his phone number. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex was just jogging along and stops when he gets to his apartment building. He takes one ear bud out and walks up the few flight of stairs to get to his level and takes his keys out. Alex looks at the time and curses. He is going to either have to skip the shower or skip the breakfast. He hums and walks in and closes the door behind him. He wrinkles his nose at the reflection in the mirror. “Skipping breakfast then.” He says softly and turns to the shower. 

He lost track of time. He never loses track of time but here he is having to rush through a shower, puts his clothes on and out the door. 

Alex sighs as he gets into his car and starts the ignition. If Alex was honest, he needs to shut whatever they were doing down and soon. No one can handle dating a person who takes 911 phone calls everyday. And if they even did, the relationship never lasts long, because then they bicker about the fact that they have no free time to go on dates. But what do they expect?  
Alex can’t take time off. There are (usually) scared people who rely on the person on the other side of the phone to help them. (Unless it is something stupid or just a prank call, then Alex just want to kill them all.) Everyday, there are kids, teenagers, young adults and even elderly that are calling because people want to hurt them or scare the hell out of them.

The traffic seems to be okay for once and actually get to work a few minutes early. He was impressed. He opens the door and nearly screams when someone covers his eyes with their hands. “Damn it Sean! Don’t scare me like that.” He says loudly and Sean cackles with laughter. “Sorry man, I couldn’t help myself.” He says with giggles coming out of his mouth. “One of these days, you are so going to get punched.” He mutters and Seam pouts. “No need to be a killjoy Lex.” He says and Alex groans. “Please don’t call me that.” He grumbles and sits down at his spot. 

“But there was something new today.” Sean points out and sits down beside him. Darwin gives them a look and leans back into his chair. The three were a team. Whenever one answers the call, the other two would listen in and type out any information. They listen just in case the person handling the call missed any important information. “And what’s that?” Alex asks in a bored tone. “You were smiling when you walked in those doors back there.” Sean says smugly and Darwin gasps. “Only if that were the day. Alex tell me everything.” He demands and Alex closes his eyes. 

_God its me Alex, I know I haven’t talk to you in a while but please give me strength so I don’t kill these two._

“You know my running buddy? Well, I finally got his name.” He says and they both lean forward for more information. “And? What is it?” Darwin asks and the blonde silently counts to five. “Its Hank.” He says and starts to put on his head set. Their shift was about to start in a few. “Hank? That has got to be a short form. For what though?” Sean says and Alex just ignores him. “Hey, don’t think you are off the hook. We will get back to this.” Darwin says and Alex just ignores him and picks the call up. 

“911, what’s your emergency?”

**Time skip to about eight hours later.**

Alex had enough today. Today is slow and awful. They are getting more prank and dumb calls by the minute. “A freaking toothbrush, for real?” Darwin grumbles when they end the call. “Now that was just stupid.” Alex mutters but patted Sean on the back because he did look like he was about to smack his head off the table. “Good job on the call there bud.” Alex says gently and Sean groans. “Thanks man but god that was hard. I wanted to say so many things that would have gotten me fired.” The ginger says and stands up. 

“Taking a break?” Darwin asks as Sean mutters his affirmative and goes for a small walk. “So, Hank huh?” He says to Alex after a minute in silence. “Really? Can’t you drop it?” He asks and sighs when he sees Darwin give him the look. 

Darwin was a bit older than Alex and took him under his wing when Alex became the new rookie in the business. Alex wasn’t going to lie but he was grateful for what he did and now thought of him as a older brother, so he knew that Darwin was about to give him that “younger brother” talk. 

“Alex, you are like my younger brother. I want you to be happy. When was the last time you went out for a date?” He asks and Alex pauses. Good question, how long ago was that? “Uhhhhhh, about a year ago?” He says in a unsure tone and Darwin gives him a pointed look. “See, you can’t even remember the last time. You should loosen up, at least be friends with the guy.” He says and Alex rolls his eyes. “Dude, what do you want from me? To find someone who loves me and keeps me warm at night to keep the nightmares away?” He grumbles but immediately regrets saying those words when Darwin smiles at him. 

“Yes exactly man!” He says and the phone rings. “I got it.” Says a girl across the room and answers the call. “Darwin, I can handle myself. I don’t need anyone.” He says and the older man sighs. “I know you can but trust me. Sometimes it feels nice to have someone who loves you.” He says and glances at his photo of him and his wife. 

The blonde understands, he truly does. Darwin has a family at home. He is married to his wife, Angel, for four years now. He would know, he was the best man at their wedding. Alex looks back and frowns. Man was he young when he started this job. He knew that the cops at the police station didn’t like him. Twenty years old with a bright future ahead and Alex knew what they were saying about him at first. They really weren’t afraid of saying it in front of him. 

He was twenty five and still Darwin was trying to set him up with someone. The older man tried setting him up with women and when Alex finally trusted him enough and told the man that he was gay, he only shrug then proceeded to set him up with men. 

See he believes in soulmates and love at first sight and all that because of his mom. She always told him stories about how love works in mysterious ways. Well, she used to until he came out to his parents and they don’t want him around anymore. He was seventeen at that moment and he knows what its like to live at rock bottom. Or well, in the streets.  
He learned how to steal and con money out of people. Luckily the police officer who found him at eighteen was nice and took him to a diner and got him some food before he took him into the station. He will never forget what the older man did. It was actually that same police officer who told him that he would be good at the operator business then proceeded to help him collect enough money to get into the school for it. 

“Yeah well, some people are just lucky that way.” Alex retorts and the older man smiles fondly at him. Darwin sighs and sees Sean come back into the room. “At least try for me.” He says softly and Alex relaxes. “Alright but no promises.” He says and the darker man nods. Accepting the conversation at the moment then got back to work. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Rough night last night? You are a bit faster than usual.” Hank comments and Alex rolls his eyes. “If you call stupid idiots calling just for fun rough, then yeah.” He says and plops down beside the taller boy. Hank winces and sighs. “Sounds shitty.”

“Yeah.” Alex looks down and sighs. He thinks about what Darwin says and he looks up at the sky. Damn it Darwin, damn you and your stupid wise words. “Hand me your phone.” Alex says and Hank turns his head to look at the blonde so fast that Alex was surprised that Hank didn’t get whiplash. “What?” He asks and Alex holds out his hand. “You heard me.” He says and Hank stumble around but manages to get his phone out. Hank turns it on and unlocks it for the shorter male. 

Alex clicks onto his contact list and clicks the add new contact. He inputs his number and his name at the top. Once he was finished, he handed the phone back to the brunet and he sees Hank looking to see what he did then looked up at the blonde with a grin on his face. “If you send me a single cat meme, we are done. I’m blocking you.” Alex threatens but both men knew the threat was empty. “Okay.” He says and Alex chuckles. “I mean it.” He says and both men laugh. 

“I am so texting you all through today.” Hank says and Alex smiles softly. “Okay, but if I don’t answer right away, don’t get offended. Busy with work.” He says and the taller male nods. “I get it. You are busy trying to save someone.” He says and Alex looks down. “Do you have to go yet?” Hank asks almost shyly and Alex checks his phone. “Nah, I still have a few more minutes.” He says and smiles when he sees Hank brighten up. 

“My real name is actually Henry, but my adoptive dad calls me Hank.” He says. The blonde looks over at him and raises an eyebrow. “I bet you were wondering.” He adds quickly and a blush forms on his cheeks. Alex grins and looks at the view. “Your adopted?” He asks and Hank nods. “Yeah, I was in foster homes for a while until Charles decided to adopt me when I was eleven.” 

Alex nods in understanding. “That’s good. Good to know that Charles was there.” He says quietly and Hank nods. “If it wasn’t for him, I don’t know where I would be today.” He says and the blonde sighs. “Parents can be awful.” He says and Hank looks over to him. “Not too close with your parents either huh?” He asks quietly and Alex nods. “Uh yeah, when I was seventeen years old I told my parents that I was gay. The news didn’t go so well and they kicked me out of the house. Told me I wasn’t welcomed and not to come near Scott, my younger brother again.” He says. 

“Man that sucks.” He says and Alex smiles relieved. “You are like the first person who understands. Every time I tell people that they give me looks of pity and I fucking hate it.” He says and Hank sighs. “I know what you mean.” He mutters. Alex sighs then stands up. “Race you back?” He challenges and the brunet grins. “Your on.” He says and they both take off down the trail.

“And I win!” The blonde shouts in victory as he stops and grin at the other male. “Man, you are really fast, but it was close.” Hank says impressed. “You can win the next one.” He says and the brunet shyly smiles. “I will.” He says and then hesitantly part ways. Hank doesn’t know why he was starting to trust this guy. It might be because they have a tough childhood. He quickly gets changed and drives to work. He sighs and takes out his phone. 

Hank: Thanks for your number. Now I can finally bug the hell out of you.

He looks up to see Raven looking at him with a smirk on her face. “What?” He asks and she smiles innocently. “Nothing. Just wondering who you are texting?” She says in that sweet mocking voice and Hank sighs. “Alex finally gave me his phone number.” He winces at her squeal and looks up to the ceiling. Why was this his life?

His phone vibrates and Raven gasps. “What he say?” She really needs to stop getting into his business. “Raven, Hank get back to work.” Charles demands and they both duck their heads and smile sheepishly at the older male. “Sorry dad.” They both say and he nods. “You better be.” He says and walks off. “I’ll look at it later.” He promises and she huffs but walks off.  
The door opens and everyone quickly looks up to see who it was then quickly gets back to work. Erik comes in with his face stoic. “We have that party at our house coming up.” He says when Charles walks up to him. Their relationship was still a surprised to Hank. They are still together since forever but a happy cheery male with a emotionless tough one somehow works. Opposite attracts is the only thing that Hank can think of. 

He sneaks a glance down at his phone when it vibrates once more. 

Alex: Great, looking forward to it Bozo.

Hank chuckles at Alex sarcasm. He doesn’t quite get it with the nickname but he doesn’t mind it all too much to his own surprise. 

Alex: Save me from this hell. My two friends won’t stop bugging me.

Hank: Sorry man, can’t be in two places at once.

“You will be there right Hank?” Erik asks and the brunet quickly looks up. “Umm, say what now?” The German grumbles and Charles smiles at him. “The house party. In the backyard, that we do every year.” He says and Hank nods. “Right of course I will be there. When is it again?” He asks and Erik gives him that look. “Tomorrow night.” He says in a clipped tone and the scientist smiles sheepishly. 

“Got it, will be there.” He says and both of his parents nods. “Excellent.” Charles says and he sighs. He has a feeling that his family is up to something and he doesn’t like the look of it. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex sighs when he walks out of the station. Today was just another long day and he felt exhausted. “Hey Alex, wait up!” Sean shouts and the blonde stops short and turns to the ginger. “What’s up?” He asks and Sean grins. “There’s a party at my friends house. I wanted to invite you, it will be good to loosen up from the long day we have.” He says and Alex looks down. He couldn’t remember the last time he went to a party. 

“Yeah, when is it?” He asks and Sean beams. “Don’t worry man, I’ll drive us there after work tomorrow.” He says and Alex nods. “Sounds good. Goodnight Sean.” He says and gets into his vehicle. 

He doesn’t understand why he doesn’t socialize much anymore. He remembers being at parties and being friends with everyone in school when he was much younger but it went all to shambles when he came out to his parents and they kicked him out. It would have been fine since he had his car and was living in it for a while but Scott didn’t know how to keep his mouth shut and told his friends what happened at home. 

Then it spread like a wildfire. Next thing he knew, he went to school and everyone was pushing him to the ground and calling him a fag. It hurt, but he tried to ignore it and to show others that he didn’t care about the fact that he lost all of his friends, that he was living in a car, that they all hate him just because he was gay. Alex could see why he doesn’t socialize anymore all of a sudden. 

“Fuck.” He mutters as he enters his apartment and shakes the dark thoughts away. Maybe Darwin was right, he should let go and not be lonely anymore. Fuck relationships, much easier being single and controlling my own life. He thought viscously. Alex groans and flops onto his bed feeling suddenly exhausted. Sleep is good, sounds great actually, he just hopes that it will be his friend tonight. 

;\;\;\;\;\;\;\;\;\;\;\;\;\;\;\;\;\;\;\;\;\;\;\;\;\;\;\;\;\;\;\;\;\;\;\;\;\;\;\;\;\;\;\;\

He jerks awake when his alarm blares and he groans loudly. He doesn’t feel like he slept at all, but his mind was thankfully blank. Nightmares can go to hell for all cares. He stumbles into the kitchen and like a zombie, starts making himself coffee in order to feel human again. He wasn’t much of a morning person and he snorts at the irony because he forces himself up and goes for a run. 

“Man, I really need to get out of this routine.” He mutters as he lists what makes up the routine of his entire day. (Get up, go for a run, work, eat, work, go home, eat, sleep, repeat.) He could see why Sean and Darwin thinks he doesn’t have much of a life. Next thing he knew, he was change and grabbing his music and walking out the door. He takes a deep breath once he is out in the cool morning air. 

God he loves mornings, he just hates waking up at the same time. Does that make sense? “God I am becoming a crazy person.” He sets off and let his mind become blank. With the music blasting in his ears and setting off towards the trail, the day might just be a good day. He comes up to it and sees Hank. Alex couldn’t lie, he felt attraction to him but he doesn’t know if it is a good idea to let him in. The last thing the blonde needs is to let someone in his heart and then walking out because they couldn’t deal with being second to his job. 

Like he thought earlier. He can’t take time off his job. He felt heartbreak many times before and after his last relationship went wrong, he knew he couldn’t handle another one with the stress from his job. There is only some emotions he can run from but heartbreak is not one of them sadly.

He smiles and waves at Hank and they both set off. He stares ahead, his thoughts going a thousand miles per hour. He wonders if his life would be different if his parents just accepted him. Would he be happier? Not get in trouble with the law? He sighs and rests against the tall oak that was at the top of the hill. By the cliff and the morning light shining across the city where he could vaguely see the traffic and the morning rush. 

He wonders where those people are going. To work, or just off to get out of the city. He wouldn’t mind that. Going out in the country for a few days. Where the air is clear and mankind has not touched or destroyed the habits where the animals live. “Penny for your thoughts?” Hank’s voice pulls Alex out of his head and looks over at the taller male.  
“Oh I was just looking at the city. Wondering where people are going and all that.” He says and sits down beside him. “Wow, glad I’m not the only one who does that.” He says and Alex smiles. “Yeah, Sean is forcing me to go to a party. He is one of my co-workers. I was just realizing why I stopped being social. You are pretty much the only person I talk to outside of work.” He continues on, needing to get these thoughts out of his head and into the open. 

Hank smiles shyly and bumps his shoulder against the blondes. “I feel honored to be the first one you talk to.” He says and they both blush after Hank’s reply. “Really it was all you. You were the one to introduce yourself to me so thanks for that.” Alex says honestly and they both smile at each other. “Man I don’t want to go to work today.” Hank says and lays back onto the grass, looking up at the sky. “I know what you mean.” Alex says laying down beside him. 

“Bozo, do you think that maybe there is a reason why we met?” He asks and looks over at the brunet. “I don’t know. Some people say that we meet others for a reason. It helps them guide them along the path. All I know is that I’m glad that we met and still talk.” He says and turns his head to the side to look into the blonde’s bright blue eyes. They just stare at each other, content and their heartbeats thundering inside of their chests in time. Both men jump when Alex’s phone alarm goes off. 

“Uh sorry, I set it up so I don’t get late for work.” He says softly and Hank stands up. “Nah, it’s all good, I understand.” He says and helps Alex up off the ground. “Well, lets go.” He says when they get ready to run back down the trail. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hank sighs as he gets ready for the party. It was really a gathering in the backyard. A very big backyard because Erik and Charles live in a mansion but the party is outside thankfully. The last thing they need is party guests getting lost because of how big the place is. Really, ever since Hank was adopted by them he hated these gatherings. They were just rich obnoxious people just trying to be friends with Charles and Erik because they want more money. 

He would always stay in the corner and either have his nose buried in a book or with Raven by his side and both of them quietly teasing and mocking the older richer people. It was kind of funny and when Charles found out he just smiled fondly and told them to make sure they never found out. They never did find out and it still makes him and Raven crack up over it. Hank sighs when he pulls up the long driveway and parks his car. “Home sweet home.” He mutters under his breath. 

The gathering was already in full swing when he enters the backyard. He smiles at his father and Erik grins back. “God to see you made it here.” He says and wraps an arm around the brunet’s shoulders. Hank pushes his glasses up his nose and grins. “Yeah, I never missed this.” He says and Erik shakes his head. “I hate them to but Charles insists on having them once a year.” He says and Raven walks up to them with a glass of champagne in her right hand. “At least it is not once a month.” She says and Erik looked horrified. 

“Is it me or are there a lot more younger people here?” Hank asks once he looks around the yard. “I might have invited some of my friends so the old men don’t stare at me.” She says and looks around. “You look lovely Raven.” Hank says and she grins. She was wearing a red dress that ended at her knees. Her beautiful blonde hair was up into a neat bun and with silver earrings that dangles. “Thank you.” She says and looks at the entrance.

“Sean!” She calls out and waves. A ginger walks up and smiles. “Man, you weren’t kidding when you said you grew up in a mansion.” He says amazed and Raven giggles. “I don’t lie.” She says and Hank snorts and only smiles at Raven’s glare. 

“Jeez bozo, you didn’t tell me your parents were rich.” Says a voice and Hank freezes. He turns his head in shock and sees Alex standing there with a smirk on his face. “You are never going to call me Hank are you?” He blurts out and flushes at Alex’s laugh. “Only in your dreams man.” He says and the brunet tries hard not to blush. He doesn’t want to give away that Alex does show up in his dreams. “One of these days you will.” The brunet teases and the blonde smiles. 

“Well, I shall leave you two be, now where is Charles?” Erik says and walks off to find his husband. “Didn’t know you were coming to this party.” Hank says and Alex shrugs. “Sean kind of forced me to come. Wish he warned me that the party was with rich people. I feel underdressed.” The blonde says and Hank looks at the shorter male’s clothes. The blonde was wearing a white buttoned down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows with a pair of black jeans. 

“You look great. Only they wear ridiculous outfits.” Hank says that brings makes Alex chuckle and he couldn’t help the smile that made out on his face. “Not a fan huh?” Alex asks and Hank nods. “I’ll show you around the place.” He says and Alex smiles. “Sounds like fun bozo.” He says and the brunet chuckles. 

“Follow me.” He says and opens the back door. He led Alex through about half the mansion pointing at the rooms and telling him what they were. He opens a door and walks in. “And this is my old room, which Charles never touches unless he is dusting.” Hank says and sits down on the bed. “Wow! It’s huge.” He exclaims and jumps on the bed. “You definitely had a better life then I did.” He says and snuggles into the big warm bed. “You had a home too.” He defends and Alex gives him a pointed look. “Bozo, I was kicked out of my house at seventeen and lived in my car.” He says and Hank blushes and looked down. “Oh.” And Alex nods in agreement. 

“Famous in science fairs huh bozo?” Alex asks as he walks up to a shelve with a lot of first place trophies for science fair. “Yeah I was. Sports were not for me.” He says and watches closely at the blonde and notes his expressions. Alex stops in front of the family photo. Hank remembered that day at the beach where they asked a stranger to take a photo of the family.

Charles, Erik, Raven and himself. He sees the sad smile on the blondes face and looks at him. 

“Looks like you had fun for a nerd.” He says and Hank nods, knowing that what Alex had said was a defense mechanism. “Alex? How did you know that being a 911 phone operator was for you?” He asks. Hank wasn’t sure how Alex went from living in a car to get a successful job. “Oh uh, that’s a long story.” He says and flops down beside the brunet. “I’ve got time.” He says and Alex sighs as he stares at the ceiling. 

“Well, when you live in your car and don’t have any money, you tend to be forced to break the law. I had to steal food in order to eat, con people and pickpocket their wallets to take there money. I didn’t just steal food. I stole clothes, shoes, water, pretty much anything I could get my hands on. One day, I got caught by the store manager and called the police. The police officer took one look at me and helped me surprisingly.”

“Before he took me to the station, we stopped at a local diner and he told me to order whatever I wanted. I thought it was just a trick, but he got me food and made sure I ate all of it. He kept on asking on where my parents are and if they knew what I was doing. I told him that they don’t care and they kicked me out.”

“It was the same officer that helped me gather the money to go to college. He said I would be good for the job and it turned out he was right.” Alex explains and Hank stares at him with a small smile. “That’s amazing.” He says and the blonde smiles. “Yeah, he changed my life. If it wasn’t for him I wouldn’t know where I would be today.” 

Hank smiles, he was glad that Alex’s sad story turned into a happy one. If it wasn’t for that man then he would have never met the blonde. “Have you ever tried to contact your parents? Or Scott?” The scientist asks and the shorter male sighs. “Nah, I still haven’t forgiven them for what they did to me.” He mutters and Hank nods. “I understand that.” He says softly and lays down beside him. 

Alex yawns and blinks tiredly. “Man I am tired. I should really get home, oh wait, Sean drove me here crap.” Alex groans and the taller male laughs. “If you want, I can drive you home.” He offers and Alex looks at him surprised. “Are you sure? I don’t want to be a burden.” The blonde stammers out and Hank chuckles. “You are not a burden. I’ll love to drive you home.” He says and Alex relaxes. 

“Thanks.” He says softly and let the brunet lead him to his car. “Well shit, this is fancy.” He murmurs looking at the grey sports car. “I never use it, I only use it to drive to Charles when he has his parties.” Hank says and unlocks the car and opens the door. Alex looked a little uncomfortable when the door opens up, not side ways like a normal vehicle. “Why?” He asks interested. “Because, the first time I came in my normal Honda Civic, everyone thought that Charles was a awful dad who didn’t treat his adopted child well.” He says and Alex cringes.  
“Yeah, Charles was not happy either, so we made the agreement that I drive this car, very rarely I must add, to show those rich obnoxious assholes that he is a great parent.” He says and Alex nods. “Makes sense.” He says and smiles. “Your not judging me are you?” Hank asks and the blonde grins as the brunet drives off. “Nah, it makes sense. You just don’t want to give your dad any trouble.” 

Hank smiles and quickly glanced over at the blonde. The streetlights made Alex’s blonde hair glow and his bright blue eyes stand out. Matter in fact it made him look good in the fancy car, it made him look ….. beautiful. Alex softly gave him directions on where he lived and pulls over to the curb and parks in front of a apartment building. It was a good neighbourhood, he knew since he lived near by, and now Alex opens the door. 

“Thanks for the ride.” He says softly and gets out. Hank rolls the window down and smiles. “It was good seeing you again Alex.” He says and the blonde softly smiles. ‘See you tomorrow morning?” He asks and Hank grins. “Yeah.” 

“Goodnight Bozo.” He says and walks to the front door and take out his keys. “Night blondie.” He says loudly and smiles when he hears and sees Alex laughing as he walks into the lobby and gives the brunet one last wave. Hank leans back against his seat and chuckles. The blonde was a unique character. He shakes his head and drives off with a small smile on his lips.  
Alex sighs as he flops on the bed and groans into the pillow. What the hell? Why does this always happen to him? He rolls over and looks at the ceiling. That nerd somehow got his life story out of him. He never told anyone that before, he still wasn’t sure if he should trust the guy but he must trust him since he told the guy his freaking story. 

He stands up and sighs tiredly and walks into the bathroom. A hot shower sounds so good right now, he shudders as he turns the hot water on and frowns. He looks into his hallway and makes sure his front door was locked before he went into the bathroom and closes the door. He strips himself out of his clothes and relaxes as the hot water relaxes his muscles. Man he was tired but something felt off, he wasn’t sure how but he knew better than ignoring his gut. He grabs the shampoo and put some soap into his hand. 

He loves this apartment. He only lived on the second floor but he really didn’t mind it. It was big and open, and the rent was good. He has been in this place for about four years now. He quickly washes his hair and body. He turns the water off and grabs a towel. After the conversation he had with the taller male and asked about Scott had gotten his brain working. He couldn’t help but wonder how his younger brother was. Where was Scott now? What was he doing now? If Alex was right, he should be graduating from grade twelve this year. 

His chest aches thinking about his once said family. Does his parents miss him? Or have they completely erase him from their minds? Alex hates that he has so many questions but no answers, it was why he tries to push those thoughts away. Sometimes it works, other times not so much. He sighs as he walks into the bedroom and changes into some comfy clothes. Really it was a oversized sweater with a soft pair of pajama pants. 

He felt exhausted but he knew that if he goes to bed now he would not be able to go to sleep just quite yet. His phone rings and he jumps. He chuckles at himself and answers the phone call. “Hello?” 

“Hey blondie.” Hank says and Alex couldn’t help but grin. “Hey bozo, what are you up to?” He asks and walks into the kitchen. “I couldn’t sleep, so I tried my luck to see if you were still awake.” He says casually and Alex blushes. He was glad that the nerd wasn’t around to see him. “Well, looks like you are in luck tonight.” He says quietly and continues walking around, not too sure what to do. 

“Well, any chance I can come over? I need to get out of my apartment.” He says and Alex nods then almost smacks himself when realizing that Hank can’t see him. “Yeah, buzz when you get here.” He says and they both said their goodbyes and end the phone call. He look around and just notices the mess. “Shit.” He curses and cleans up quickly. He throws away the garbage, does the very few dishes that are in the sink, puts his laundry away and then sits down on the couch. 

God he feels like a sixteen year old waiting to be noticed by their crush. He groans and flops to his side and stares hard at the television that was off. He looks at his reflection and sighs. He was pretty lonely, maybe he should get a pet. Like a cat, he was still a bit busy for a dog, but that was definitely in the future. 

There was a buzz and he unlocks his door and walks down the stairs. He smiles and presses a button before opening the door. “Hey bozo.” He says and Hank walks into the lobby and follows the blonde up to his apartment. “Hey man, you look tired.” He comments and the blonde shrugs. “Happens, sometimes I just can’t sleep.” He says and lets Hank into his apartment and walks inside after the brunet. Hank looks around the place as Alex locks his door. “Nice place you got here.” The brunet says and Alex grins. 

“Thanks, you want something to drink?” He asks and Hank sighs. “Nah, I’m okay.” Alex nods and passes him the remote. “Put on whatever you want to watch.” He says quietly and sits down beside the other male. Hank turns it on and flicks through the movie section. “What about Avengers?” He asks and Alex nods. “Why do you stay up at night for?” Alex asks his curiosity getting the best of him. Hank shrugs and then sighs. “When I do my experiments, sometimes its hard to shut my brain down. It continuously keep thinking of new ways of improving on what I do.” He says and Alex nods. “Nightmares for me.” He says and the brunet nods. “I get that.” He says and the blonde smiles. He settles down and starts to watch the movie. 

Hank sighs about halfway and whipped his head to the side when he feels a warm presence on his side. He sees Alex’s head against his shoulder, his eyes closed and sleeping. Hank smiles and pauses the movie. He gently turns and puts his arm underneath the blonde’s legs and his other arm around his shoulders. He picks him up and was surprised that he was pretty light. He gently walks into the bedroom and places him onto the bed. 

He pulls the blanket over the blonde and smiles gently. “Goodnight Alex.” He whispers and gently kisses his forehead. He walks out and turn the light off. He was feeling exhausted and lays down onto the couch. He relaxes and turns the television off. Next then he knew, he was asleep. 

;\;\;\;\;\;\;\;\;\;\;\;\;\;\;\;\;\;\;\;\;\;\;\;\;\;\;\;\;\;\;\;\;\;\;\;\;\

Alex jerks awake and groans when his alarm goes off. Nothing is worse then that stupid high beeping sound that only gets louder the longer you ignore it. Without lifting his head, he blindly reaches out and smacks the alarm clock, only to do it again when it doesn’t shut up. He winces when he hears the alarm clock hit the ground but was relieved that it blissfully went quiet. The blonde opens his eyes and wince at the brightness in his room. 

“Another day, lets see how this one goes.” He mutters and rolls out of bed. He rubs at his eyes when he shuffles into the living room. “Morning.” He mutters when he passes a man on his couch sleeping. He stops when he gets into the kitchen. Wait what? He looks back into the living room to see Hank getting off the couch. How the hell did he get in his apartment?  
Alex then remembers what happened last night. He almost smacked himself in he face for forgetting last night. “Coffee?” He asks and the taller male grunts and the blonde assumes that was a yes. He quickly gets the coffee maker ready and turns it on to brew. “You don’t have a Keurig??” Hank asks and Alex scoffs. “Hank you almost insult me. Those things are shit, only for lazy people.” He grunts out and turns to see the older boy looking at him with an eyebrow raised. 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” He teases and smirks when he sees Hank turn red. He splutters and tries to say words. “Relax, I was just teasing.” Alex says. Who needs coffee? This is one of the best mornings Alex ever had in a while. Damn it, he really needs to socialize more. “Get ready for our run.” He says and then walks into his bedroom to grab his running gear. “I haven’t had any coffee yet.” The brunet whines pathetically and the blonde had to hold back a giggle. “Come on you big baby.” Alex says and laughs at Hank’s look. 

“You are evil.” He pouts and Alex grins. “What can I say? It runs in my family.” He says and grabs his phone. “Wait up.” He says and grabs his backpack. “You had a bag this whole time?” Alex asks, he couldn’t remember when the other male brought it in. “Of course, I assumed I was sleeping over.” He says and Alex raises an eyebrow. 

In record time Hank was dressed and ready to go. “Don’t need coffee, the morning air should wake me up.” Hank says as he walks out of the apartment and waits for Alex to lock his door. “Now that’s the spirit.” Alex says cheerfully and together they walk down the stairs and out of the lobby. They walked in a comfortable silence, content to be around each other. Alex heart skips a beat when their hands brush together and he only hopes that the scientist doesn’t notice that Alex is blushing and if he does, he doesn’t comment on it. 

Alex wasn’t sure how and when he started getting feelings for the bozo, but he finds that he doesn’t mind it. Alex feels less lonely around Hank and was a little afraid of how fast he became attached. His parents didn’t want him, his friends didn’t ant him and he had to go make a fresh start. Who doesn’t say that Hank might reject him as well? He shakes his head and felt relieved to see the trail. “Meet you up top.” Hank says and together they start to run. 

Once they got up top, they both plop down and look out at the horizon. “Raven is going to bug me.” Hank says. A little confused, the blonde looks over. “Why?” He asks and a confused tone and Hank sighs. “She has been bugging me about you for the passed four weeks.” He says honestly and Alex grins. “Aw bozo, you talk about me?” He asks and Hank scoffs and pushes his shoulder. “Shut up.” He mutters while the other giggles. “If it makes you feel better, Sean and Darwin have been bugging me about you as well.” 

“That actually does make me feel better.” He says quietly and they smile at each other. “Bozo, I just want to thank you.” He says. Might as well get everything out in the open. “For what?” Hank asks and Alex bites his bottom lip. “For being my friend, I know I don’t really socialize much and you haven’t given up on me.” He says sincerely, truly thankful for everything. “Of course, but I have to say the same. I don’t have a lot of friends outside of work either. I think we became fast friends because really, we were two lonely people trying to find a place in this world.” Hank says softly and Alex smiles. 

“That’s really deep bozo.” He says and Hank rolls his eyes. “Alex, we are having a moment here.” He says seriously and Alex clears his throat. “Of course, go on.” He says professionally. “It’s too late now.” He exclaims and they both laugh. Hank stops laughing watches the blonde. The sun shines onto his golden hair, making his blue eyes pop out. Alex looks over at him with a wide smile on his face. “What are you staring at bozo?” 

“You.” He says almost breathless. Alex blushes and looks down. “Why is that? Do I have something on my face?” He asks and Hank shakes his head. “Your beautiful.” He whispers and softly yet slowly places a hand onto the smaller man’s cheek. Alex freezes and stares at the other man. “Hank…..” He whispers and the brunet leans closer. “You finally said my name.” He says and cups the blonde’s jaw and pulls him into a kiss. Alex whimpers and wraps his arms around the taller male’s neck. Hank smiles into the kiss and brings him closer. Alex straddles Hank’s hips and they both moan. “God Alex, been wanting to do this for so long.” He says roughly and starts kissing Alex’s neck. The blonde shudders and gasps. “What took you so long?” He asks and Hank tightens his hold on the blondes hips. “I have no idea.” He murmurs and kisses just below Alex’s earlobe and the blonde melts. “Bozo, are we really doing this? Do you want to try?” He asks and Hank pulls back and smiles. 

“Thought you never ask.” 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex meets Hank's family and finally decides to message his younger brother, Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me much longer than I would like to post this but high school is a bitch.

**Chapter Two**

Henry “Hank” McCoy was happy. He never felt so content in his lifetime. Four months of his new relationship and he knows that it was only getting better and better. Of course, they still have a few bumps on the road to figure and smooth out. They don’t see each other as much as they would like but they understand. 

He is still yet to introduce Alex to his whole family but he was a little worried about that. Not for his sake, but for his boyfriends. Alex was thinking about reconnecting with Scott, his younger brother. Both males have talked about it and Alex seemed worried about how it will go. He knows that his family moved and they didn’t care whether he knew where they were and completely kicked Alex out of Scott’s life. 

The brunet knows that he has to introduce him to the family soon because they never shut up. 

When are you bringing Alex around? I would love to meet him. 

You know you can’t keep him away forever from this family.

He sighs and closes his eyes. Today was a very slow day, Charles let him leave work early. He likes that he has the day off but it would really be better if he was with his boyfriend. Alex works hard and of course the taller male was proud of him for that but he had warned him that relationships don’t work out for him in his line of work. Hank was going to work hard to prove the blonde wrong. 

He turns to the door when he hears the door open in surprise. He was even more surprised when Alex walks through and takes his shoes and coat off. “Alex? What happened?” He knew that if Alex was also off work early, then something bad must have happened. The other male stays silent and just flops onto the couch and instantly cuddles into the older male’s side. Alex just sighs content as Hank wraps his arms around the smaller man. “One of the girls had a mental breakdown.” He says quietly and the scientist frowns. “So the boss let all of you off?” He asks and Alex nods. “It was bad. She reached her limit and just started screaming and throwing stuff around, it took a long time to calm down. We were all in shock and was jumpy afterwards.” He says. 

“I’m sorry that happened.” He says silently and reaches one of his hands up to start letting his fingers run through the soft blonde strands of hair. Alex sighs and relaxes into the touch. “Sadly, it happens to all of us. 911 phone operators are prone to get PTSD quickly. The calls can get really bad, one of the reasons why she broke, she had to hear the woman who called get raped.” He says and Hank tightens his arm around Alex’s waist. Has Alex reached his breaking point? Will it happen soon? The brunet realized that he really didn’t want to know.   
“If you ever want to talk about it, I’m right here. Your my boyfriend and I want you to be safe.” He says softly and Alex tilts his head up to look at the other male. “You know I will. I know I have a bad habit of bottling my emotions up, but I can talk to you.” The blonde says and Hank feels relieved and leans down to press a soft kiss to the younger man’s lips. “Thank you.” He whispers when he pulls away. Alex only smiles and quickly kisses Hank’s cheek then settles back down to place his head on his chest, over the brunets heart. 

The couple stays like that for a while. Just holding each other close and loving the close contact that they share. “Are you hungry, I could maybe order some food.” Hank says and frowns when he doesn’t get a reply. “Alex?” He murmurs and looks down, only to smile and chuckle softly. Alex was softly breathing with his eyes closed. Hank continues to run his hand through the blondes hair and calmly and carefully takes his phone out. Before he calls to order some food, he quickly takes a picture of the sleeping blonde and smiles at it. He sets the picture as his background and then makes the call. 

After he places their usual order he lightly pulls the younger male closer and hums softly. Hank loves these moments, just him and Alex together safe and happy. The brunet closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He knows the blonde loves his job but what will it cost him? The brunet looks down once more and studies the blonde’s features. Alex looks so peaceful when he sleeps, he also looks very young, innocent. That he isn’t pressured to make the right calls and hoping not to screw it up everyday. 

His phone buzzes and he sees that it was a text message from Charles. He quickly scans it and sees that he just wants him to invite Alex to the next family dinner. Maybe it would be for the best that he does. Alex never had the experience of a warm happy family in a long time, it might make him more happier that they accept him and Alex becomes part of the family. Raven already had Azazel and they have been dating for about three years now. 

He hears a knock on the door and he gently gets up without waking the sleeping male and walks to the door. “Here’s your food.” The delivery girl says and hands him the Chinese bag. “Thanks.” He says softly and pays her quickly. He closes the door and walks back into the living room and places the bag onto the table. “Alex, baby time to get up.” He says softly while rubbing his back and Alex hums and slowly opens his eyes. “What, oh crap did I fall asleep on you? Sorry.” He says and yawns as he sits up and rubs at his eyes. “You must have been exhausted, sleep all you want. Anyway, you are pretty cute when you are sleeping.” He couldn’t help but tease and was very satisfied when he sees the other males cheeks turn red and duck his head. 

He only grumbles as he digs into the bag on the table. “Anything you want to watch while we eat?” He asks as he grabs the remote and turns the television on. “I don’t care, just no police shows.” He says as he sorts out what is his and what was his partners. The brunet only nodded and clicks onto a random channel then they both shift positions. They both were on either ends of the couch with their backs against the armrests. There legs tangled together in the middle and pass the Chinese boxes back and fourth together, sharing their food. 

“Have you thought more about Scott?” Hank asks and watches closely at his boyfriend’s reaction. Alex stops eating and takes a deep breathe. “I think I will just stay away.” He says softly and Hank body jolts in surprised. “What? Why?” He asks concerned. Hank knew that the blonde desperately wanted to see and talk to Scott again, so why did he all of a sudden think its bad? Alex shrugs and looks down at his lap. 

“Well, I doubt that my parents told Scott why I left and I never made contact so he probably thinks that I abandoned him and don’t love him. He is going to be so angry at me and I don’t know if I’m ready for that. I do not know what has been happening in his life and he might even be happy and I don’t want to mess that up.” He rambles on and Hank grabs his hands and tilts the blondes chin up until their eyes meet. Blue eyes staring at tear filled bright blue eyes, Hank pulls him close and kisses him softly. “Babe I understand if you need more time, family is important and stay close but what your parents did was not your fault. How about we check social media, see how he is doing?” He suggests and Alex slowly nods. “Okay, I just need to go get my laptop.” He says and stands up and walks to his bedroom. 

;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/

Alex leans back against the couch and stares up at the plain white ceiling. He was scared, he is not going to lie. Not just for himself, but for Scott. Alex prays that Scott is happy and have a lot of friends. This is probably the best time to start connecting with his little brother. He was happy with a successful job and in a strong healthy relationship so far, but that little voice in the back of his brain says that it is not going to last long. Alex ignores it and hears his boyfriend walk back into the room with his laptop in his hands. 

“Are you ready?” He asks softly once he sits down and logs into his Facebook account. The blonde wasn’t sure if he was but he steels his emotions back, like before he answers a 911 phone call and nods determined. Hank nods and types in his name and hands him the laptop. “I have no idea what he looks like so I think you will have the best chance of finding him.” The older male says and Alex nods. He scrolls through the names and looks at each profile slowly with a critical eye. It has been a long time since he last saw his brother but he knows he will recognize him the moment he lays eyes on him. He looks through the list and stops when he sees Scott. He clicks on it and waits for the profile to come up.

The blonde feels Hank wrap an arm around his shoulder. He couldn’t take his eyes off the picture, Scott was smiling with a group of kids and all of them were smiling. Why couldn’t he have that? He stares and he could only hear his heart beat, he looks so happy. He was tall with brown hair, he always took more after dad while Alex himself took more after mom. Scott didn’t have pale skin like he did, but instead had a tan.

His eyes were a more dull blue. He looks at his status and sees that he was in a relationship with Jean Grey. “Alex? Baby, are you okay?” He asks. “I don’t know. He’s happy, he even got a girlfriend.” He says softly and looks over to his boyfriend. Hank gently takes the laptop and places it onto the table. “Do you want to message him?” The brunet asks and Alex shakes his head and Hank understood. He pulls the blonde into a hug and with his other hand, gently closes the laptop. 

Alex closes his eyes and relaxes against the taller male. Thank god for Hank, he wouldn’t know where he would be without him. The blonde then wants to say those three words but no matter how hard he tries, his throat closes up and he just can’t speak. I love you, he whispers in his mind and he just keeps his eyes closed and continues to rest against him. It’s probably too soon to say those words anyway, he might scare Hank away. Relationships don’t work well with him but Hank had said again and again that he will prove him wrong. God he hopes the brunet is right, if it doesn’t, Alex doesn’t think he can handle another relationship that went wrong.

“What about we take a break? Go back onto this when you feel ready.” The brunet suggests and the blonde nods in relief. He doesn’t think he can handle this anymore. “Okay.” He whispers and places his lips gently against the blonde’s lips. Alex’s eyelids flutter closed and he angles his head and lightly pulls Hank’s bottom lip with his teeth. Hank chuckles in the kiss and grabs the blonde by the hips and tugs him forward. Alex moves along smoothly and their lips separate for a second so Alex could straddle Hank’s lap and pulls the brunet into a hot, rough kiss. 

Both men groan as they get more excited into the kiss. Hank’s hands couldn’t seem to decide where to stay. One hand grips his hip while the other would slide along his bare skin under his shirt that would drive the blonde up the wall, to gently tickling the back of his neck and the fingers slide into his blonde hair and the grip tightens, pulling gently to get a moan out of the younger male. Alex hands also didn’t seem to stay at one place for very long either. His hands would grip his neck, to sliding down his chest back up to the others neck or into the brown hair. 

“This wasn’t what I meant for a break but I am not complaining here.” Hank says breathlessly as his lips move down Alex’s jaw line and down his neck. The smaller male shudders and tilts his head back to give the other more skin to kiss, which the brunet takes, kissing along the line of his throat sucking hickies into the collarbone and nipping at the adam’s apple. “You better not be complaining.” The blonde manages to say when he finally was able to get his voice back. Alex grabs the brunet’s face in both of his hands and guides his lips back onto his and opens his mouth when he feels Hank’s tongue run along his bottom lip, asking for permission. “You staying for the night?” Hank husks out and his grip tightens onto the younger man hip. “You bet I am.” Alex says and the brunet smirks at him. “Good.” He says and wraps an arm around his shoulders and stands up. Alex makes an approve pleased noise and tightens his thighs around the taller males hips and both of his arms wrap around his neck. 

Hank walks down the hallway and Alex throws his hand back blindly reaching for the doorknob refusing to break the kiss. His hand finds purchase and he opens the bedroom door. Hank pushes through and kicks the door closed, not bothering with the lights as the moonlight shines through the windows. 

/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/ 

Alex loves mornings, he really does, he just loves sleep more. His alarm blares from somewhere in the bedroom and he groans when he realizes that he was not at home. He sighs in relief when the dreaded noise vanishes and he could feel sleep pulling him back under. He makes a confused noise when he feels lips press against his shoulder and moves along in a line up his neck, across his jaw and a single one pressed to the corner of his lips. He couldn’t stop the grin that spreads and his eye fluttering open to make contact with blue eyes. “Morning beautiful.” He says and Alex feels warmth spread throughout his body. God he loves him so much, if only he could say them out loud. “Morning.” He says and sighs in content when he feels arms wrap around his chest and a warm solid wall against his naked back. 

“How about we skip the morning run and stay like this?” Hank whispers into the males ear making him shudder when he feels a pair of lips press just under his earlobe. “Hmm, then I might slack off the morning routine but I guess doing it one time shouldn’t hurt.” Alex mumbles still half asleep. More sleep sounds so tempting and good at the moment. “We should probably shower.” He hears Hank say gently and a noise of protest escapes his throat. “I know babe, but it might take a while to get our clothes together.” He says and Alex sighs in defeat. He does have a good point.

Alex turns and presses a chaste gentle kiss against the males lips and slides out of bed. “I should also stop at my apartment real quick so I can change my clothes.” He says tiredly rubbing at his eyes to clear his vision. Hank chuckles and puts his glasses on then takes the others hand and guide him to the shower. “You are so cute in the morning.” The male teases and the blonde snorts. “You should see me on my bad mornings. Not cute then.” He says and Hank rolls his eyes. “I think I can handle it.” He says softly and Alex gives him a fond, affectionate gaze and relaxes under the warm spray. 

They both stood under the spray, keeping bodies close, but it was no funny business. Alex’s muscles were slightly sore but he will get over it. They wash quickly and get out, he gets dressed quickly and looks at the time. “Time for me to go. Work and all that.” He says and he taller male pulls him into a kiss and holds him close. “See you tonight maybe?” He asks and the blonde smiles. “Yeah, maybe.” He murmurs and pulls him into one last kiss. “My family wants to meet you.” Hank says quietly and slowly. “Oh um that was quick. When?” He asks gently. 

“This Saturday.” He says softly and takes Alex’s hand and presses a kiss onto his knuckles. “I should be free then. Sounds good babe.” He says and opens the door. “Great, the whole family will be excited.” He says with a blinding smile. Alex feels warm inside, knowing that he made the brunet so happy. “I should go or I will be late for work.” He says gently and Hank nods. “Go and save lives babe.” He says and the smaller male smiles and walks out. He takes a deep breath as he exits the building and gets into his car. He does make the quick stop to change his clothes then he was right out the door once again. 

The workplace seems to be busier than usual. “Sean, what’s going on?” He asks and the ginger just takes his hand and drags into the main room. Darwin nods at both males when they stop at the back of the group. “What is going on?” He asks worried and Darwin looks at him. “The Captain is probably talking to us about what happened yesterday.” He says and Alex sighs. “How is Linda?” He asks and Sean smiles sadly. “The doctor just diagnosed her with PTSD and is no longer fit to work.” He says and Alex couldn’t help but feel bad. “He will probably call us in one by one for an interview t see how we are handling this.” Jessie says as she enters the conversation. “It would not surprise me.” The blonde says and the group quiets down as the Captain enters the room. 

“As we all know, yesterday Linda Williams will no longer be working with us. This is a sad time for all of us but I personally want to say that all of you are saving lives everyday, helping us get to our destinations. You guys might only be the voice on the phone, but they rely on you and you are the true hero’s in this station. I thank you all for what you do everyday. At this time I will be calling you in at one of a time to see how you are doing, so do expect to be called into the office sometime today. You may all go back to your jobs.” He says and walks back into the office. 

“How did you know he was going to do that?” Jessie asks Darwin. “Because, when you are here long enough, they do it every time someone has a mental breakdown.” Alex replies for him and Darwin nods at him in thanks. “Well, lets get back to work. Those phones are not answering themselves.” Sean says and they are part ways. Alex sits down at his office and puts his earpiece into his ear. He opens a blank document and look at his partners. “Who wants to answer the first call?” Alex asks. 

“I will.” Darwin says and the other two nods and gets to work. “911 what’s your emergency?”

**(Time skip. Two hours later)**

“Alex, your next.” Jessie says as she walks past his desk. “Thanks Jess.” He says and takes his earpiece out. “You two think you can handle this?” He asks and the two men nod. “Wish you luck.” The ginger says and the blonde male nods at him. He walks up the stairs and takes a deep breath. He knocks gently and opens the door. “You wanted to see me Captain?” He says kindly and waits for the Captain to reply. “Summers, come in and take a seat. Also close the door behind you.” He requests and Alex closes the door gently and takes a seat.   
“Alright, lets get started shall we? How are you doing?” He asks and Alex places his hands into his lap. “Doing better today sir.” The Captain nods and looks at him. “You have been one of the longest 911 phone operators at this station. I know I can trust you to know when you need a break. Don’t be afraid to ask a few days off son. Keep an eye out for the new ones. They haven’t quite got the hang of it yet.” He says and Alex nods. “I will keep that in mind sir.” 

“Good, other than that, keep up the good work. And Summers, I have a personal request for you. I know I can trust you and I want to ask if you can look at Andrew Skinner’s calls. He is the longest person that has been here and I have a suspicion that he isn’t doing his job correctly.” He says. “Do you want me to check in here sir? Or at my desk?” He asks and the Captain smiles. “Do it at your desk. I know you won’t lie.” He says and Alex knew that was his cue to leave his office. Alex calmly walks back to his desk and sets to work. 

“So how did it go?” Sean asks and Alex shrugs. “Went fine, your turn anyway.” He says and Sean nods and takes a deep breath. “Wish me luck.” He says and quickly walks off, not wanting to be late. 

Alex leans back and sees Andrew at his desk not looking in his direction and Alex sets straight to work. He searches his calls and starts listening to them. He pauses before he starts to play and Darwin immediately knew what he was doing and nodded at him and listens into his calls. Alex nods to him and the dark man nods back and he clicks play, listening to the call. 

“911, what’s your emergency?”

“I need help! My wife just fell down the stairs and she isn’t waking up!”

“Just call the ambulance.”

“What? I don’t know the number! Just call the ambulance please! God s-she’s bleeding, oh god, oh god, there’s blood everywhere!” 

“You know what? I don’t have time for this.”

The call ends and both Alex and Darwin looks at each other in alarm. “You need to report this now.” Darwin says very seriously and Alex shots up out of his seat and calmly walks off, not wanting to set off any alarms. He knocks on the door and Sean opens the door. “Whoa Alex, where’s the fire?” He asks and Alex ignores him and looks at the Captain. “We have a major problem sir.” He says and the Captain stands up and walks up to him. “Take me to your desk and let me listen.” He says and the younger man nods and walks back to his desk. Everyone stops and stares as they see both men enter the office. If the Captain is in the room, it means something serious is going on. 

He hands the Captain his earpiece and clicks play once the older man nods at him. He listens intensely and his face hardens when the call ends. “Thank you Summers.” He says and squeezes his shoulder and walks over to Andrew. “Andrew Skinner can you please come with me.” He says and the old man nods. He walks beside the Captain and glares at Alex as they pass him. “Jesus, I hate it when this happens.” Darwin says quietly and Alex nods. “We should go on lunch break. From the glare he gave you, he knew it was you who found out about what he was doing.” He says and Alex sighs. “Yeah, I do not want to be in his way at the moment.” He says and they both stand up. “What’s going on?” The ginger asks and Darwin grabs him by the shoulder and pulls him along. “We are getting lunch.” He says and the boy lights up. 

“Thank god, I’m starving.” He says and they enter the cafeteria. “How are you and Hank doing?” Darwin asks changing the subject as they gather their food and they sit down at a table. “We’re good. I might be meeting his family on Saturday.” He comments, latching onto the new subject like a lifetime. “Nice! I’m glad you are happy Alex.” Sean says and then frowns. “Damn, I need to get a girlfriend now.” He says. Darwin actually grins. “That’s right. You are now the only one not in a relationship now.” Alex chuckles and grabs his water bottle.   
“How are you and Angel? I really need to visit again.” The blond says and Darwin nods. “Yeah you do. Angel keeps asking when you are going to drop by, she was very pleased when I told her that you have a boyfriend now. Also, I am going to be a dad.” He says causally. Alex takes exactly three seconds to short through what he said and he lit up. “Dude!” He exclaims and punches the man’s shoulder. “Congratulations! Angel is pregnant! I know you two always wanted a family, I am so happy for the two of you.” He says and Darwin smiles when Sean laughs and pulls him into a hug. “Thanks guys.” He says. 

Jessie walks in and grabs an apple and a water bottle. “You guys are safe to come back. Andrew is fired and he left.” She says and quickly pulls her hair tie out of her hair and quickly redo her black hair into a perfect ponytail. Her green eyes looking over at the trio and sits down beside Alex. “Did you hear the news? Darwin’s wife is pregnant!” Sean says happily and she smiles. “That’s awesome man. Good for you.” She says and he thanks her. “Let’s get back to work.” Alex says after a few minutes and stretches as he stands up. “Oh joy.” Jessie says sarcastically. “Come on Jess, I know you secretly love your job.” Sean teases and she punches him in the shoulder. “Damn right I do.” She says then walks with them back to their desk.   
Alex sighs in content and dives back into his job. 

/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/ 

**Saturday**

The rest of the week was uneventful for both males. Hank was still slightly sad that some people slacked in their jobs when Alex came over on Wednesday and told him about Skinner. He was glad that they found out quickly instead of later. Hank had a boring week compared to his lover. He was nervous and hoped that this dinner goes well. “What time do we need to be there?” Alex calls from the bathroom as he combs his hair. “We have to leave in ten minutes.” He says and the blond walks out. 

“Do I need to wear a tie?” He asks and Hank smiles, glad that he wasn’t the only one nervous. “Nah, you don’t need t. You look perfect.” He says and fixes Alex’s collar on his white button down shirt. He knew Alex wasn’t sure how to do this. He could tell since the blonde had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his top two button undone but he was glad that Alex was comfortable. “Shall we get going?” The blonde asks as he finishes get ready and already had his shoes on. “Yeah, give me a second.” He says and hurriedly slips his shoes on and opens the door. He locks his apartment and they clasps their hands together, their fingers intertwined and Hank’s thumb rubbing along Alex’s knuckles. 

They walk out of the building and Hank opens the passenger door open for him and Alex gives the brunet a quick kiss before entering the car and Hank smiles. He was head over heels over the blonde but believed it was too soon for the three words yet. They have been only dating for three months but for Hank, it feels like years. He starts the car and starts driving and Hank sighs. “You okay babe?” Alex asks as he gently plays with Hank’s hair and the driver relaxes. “Yeah, I just don’t want you to become overwhelmed. My family can get a bit overexcited sometimes.” He says in warning and Alex smirks. “I think I can handle it.” He says playfully, repeating Hank’s words four days ago. 

“Smartass.” He says but grabs Alex’s hand and let there hands rest on the center console. “Let me know though, if you get overwhelmed. I can make up an excuse to get you out of there.” He says and the blonde giggles. “I will be fine bozo.” He says affectionately and Hank smiles at the nickname. 

He turns into the driveway and he sees Alex shift and tries not to run his hand through his hair. Alex only does that if he was nervous and seeing him struggle to not mess up his hair was adorable. “Everything will be alright.” Hank whispers after he turned the engine off and leans over to press a passionate kiss. Alex smiles shyly when Hank pulls away and he opens the door. “Let’s do this.” He says determined and gets out. The scientist gets out and reaches for the blonde’s hand and fingers clasp together. As Hank was about to open the door, Raven beats him and opens the door. “Nice to see you again Alex.” She says with a smile and pulls the man into a hug. 

“It’s good to see you again Raven.” He says and kisses her cheek. “Everyone is in the kitchen.” She says and Hank nods and gently pulls him into the kitchen. “Hank, good to see you again.” Charles says from the stove. Erik was in his usual black turtleneck and looks over Alex with a critical eye. “Everyone this is Alex Summers, my boyfriend.” He introduces and Alex waves at the family. “Alex this is Charles, Erik his husband, Azazel, you already know Raven.” He says pointing to each family member. “It is so good to finally meet you Alex. Hank has never stopped talking about you.” Charles says sincerely and shakes hands with the blonde. 

Alex gives the male a nervous, shy smile. “Hopefully he only told you the good things.” He says and Charles smiles. “Of course, you sound like an amazing young man.” He says and Alex looks down to the floor. “Thanks.” He says. “Dinner will be ready in a minute. Hank, what about you help Alex set the table?” Erik says and Hank nods. He pulls his lover over to the cabinet and grabs the plates. “Follow me.” Hank says quietly and Ale gladly does.

“Your family seems interesting.” Alex comments and Hank smiles. “Yeah, they are one of the best things that have happened to me in my life. Other than you of course.” He says and smirks proudly has Alex cheeks turn pink and both Charles and Erik walks in at the moment. “Dinner is served.” Raven says as she places the food onto the table and everyone sits down at the table. “Do you say grace in your family?” Erik asks and Alex fidgets. He doesn’t really remember if they ever say grace. “Uh I think so? I don’t really remember.” He says telling them the truth. Erik nods in understanding and everyone holds hands. 

“Dear God, we thank you for this amazing food that we are gracefully get to eat everyday and we pray that this dinner goes well, amen.” Erik says quickly and the family digs in. Alex felt out of place and felt really awkward. He didn’t know if he should take too much or too little so he settled with watching how much food everyone takes and then estimates the size. “I can see that you are a observer.” Charles notes and Alex startles. “Uh, yeah I guess. You learn to watch how the world plays around you.” He says quietly, not hinting that he lived on the streets in his teenage years. 

“So, I heard that you are a 911 phone operator? How is that job?” Erik asks and Alex relaxes, this he can talk about. “Being a 911 phone operator is amazing. I mean, being that calm voice that helps people survive to live another day is thrilling. Even if I am on the phone, you learn what to listen for.” He says. “Like what?” Raven asks interested. “Well, there are lots of examples I can say. A hint of a pause could either mean you are thinking up of a lie or you feel guilty and that you have done the crime that you just did. A woman can act like they are fine but you can hear the fear under her voice. That she is being abused and her abuser could be in the room. That happens more than you think.” 

“I can tell you are very passionate about your job.” Erik says and Alex smiles. “Well, I have been a phone operator for about five years so you do learn to love it. Yeah it can be very stressful at times but knowing that you helped them get to safety is worth all that stress. I mean, the amounts of thank you I get makes me happy. Not too long ago, a mother came by the station to give me brownies because I helped her daughter stay hidden when a man entered the house, intending to kidnap her. Knowing that I made a difference in their lives makes the whole job worth it.” He says and Hank smiles at him. 

“That is amazing I do have to admit.” Charles comments and Alex grins. “I hate to break this good happy moments at this time but I am curious, what did you mean when you said you didn’t remember?” Azazel asked. Alex nods, knowing that this was going to come up and he leans back in his chair and starts to tell his story. 

“I was seventeen years old when I came out to my parent. I told them I was gay and they didn’t take it very well. They kicked me out of the house and didn’t even give me any of my stuff other than my car. It was a rough time in my life, trying to survive and trying not to show the other students that I lived in my car. But they knew, word got out and I was bullied pretty bad so I dropped high school. I stole stuff and a store manager caught me and called the cops. The officer helped me instead of throwing me in a cell. He got me caught up and got a high school diploma. Let me crashed at his place for a while and told me that I would be good at my job. If it wasn’t for the police officer, I would probably still be on the streets or in prison.” He says honestly and shrugged. It didn’t hurt so much to talk about it anymore. 

“I’m sorry that happened to you.” Raven says and Alex shrugs. “I don’t know. Maybe it was in my destiny or something like that but if I could go back and change it I wouldn’t. I wouldn’t want to hide my true self and live in fear of them finding out. Then I wouldn’t be here with my job and I wouldn’t have met Hank, so nah I wouldn’t change it for the world.” He says and takes Hank’s hand and Hank squeezes his hand. Erik smiles and nods at him. “I like him, Hank don’t screw it up. If you two ending up divorcing, I am keeping Alex.” He says and the whole family laughs. 

“See Alex, this is why I hesitated on letting you meet them. Now they like you better than me!” Hank grumbles and the blonde smirks at him. The brunet smiles back and feels pretty proud. He was glad that this family dinner was going so well. It seemed like Alex was in this family all his life, if Alex never decided to talk to Scott, then that was his decision. Either way he still had family that he can rely on. 

After dinner was served and everyone had dessert, it was time for the young couple to go home. “Alex, don’t be afraid to come over anytime. You are welcomed here.” Charles says after he had pulled the male into a hug. Hank grins when the British man winked his way. Charles approves him, the scientist was so happy that they love him. Hank knew this was different from the other relationships he had been in. With Alex, it was like taking in a breathe of fresh air for the first time, seeing the world in bright colours that he never truly saw, like that even if the world was ending that everything was going to be alright with Alex by his side. Hank knew the feeling he has, love, true love. When he was with the other man, these feelings burns tens time brighter, burning intense that it almost overwhelmed him. 

“Goodnight everyone.” He manages to say and waves at his parents and guiding the love of his life to the car with his hand on the blondes lower back. “Your family is awesome.” Alex says when Hank turns onto the road. “Oh really?” He asks playfully and the blonde giggles. His smile wide and bright. “Hell yeah, they are so nice.” Hank chuckles and stops at a red light. He quickly leans over and gives Alex a quick kiss. “I’m glad you love them, cause they certainly love you.” He says gently and Alex blushes. “Hank, I’ve been thinking and I want to send a message to Scott.” He says after taking Hank’s man and playing with his fingers, not looking up at his boyfriend. 

So he had been thinking about it. “Okay baby.” The blonde takes a deep breathe and looks out of the window. “Penny for your thoughts?” Hank voices out loud and Alex looks over to him. “It’s just. It felt so good with your family, feeling like you belonged and was meant to be there. It has been a really long time since I felt that way and I hate the fact that my parents might be lying to my little brother, telling them that I abandoned him or didn’t love him enough to stick around. I want Scott to know the truth. Anyway, it is a good time to do so. I have a good job, a healthy relationship and a large group of friends. I’m happy.” He rambles and Hank smiles.

He is so proud of his boyfriend. “I love you.” He blurts out and immediately wanted to smack himself in the face. Why did he go and ruin the moment? “You do?” And Hank’s looks at him and sees the rare vulnerability that was across the blonde’s expression. Alex doesn’t show much sad emotions because of his job, he had learn how to unshed his work skin when he gets home to not let his work life over life his personal life. Hank stops at the front of Alex’s apartment building and turns the car off. “Yeah.” He says roughly, a lump forming in his throat. The younger male takes his boyfriend’s hand and he gives him a small, shy smile. “I love you too.” He says softly and Hank smiles. 

Just like that, the spell is broken. They both fully let each other into their hearts and they both felt free. They both met in the middle into a loving kiss and it felt like they were kissing each other for the first time. “Are you coming in?” Alex asks and the brunet nods. “Of course I am.” He says and the blonde snorts and gets out of the car. He fumbles with his keys and unlocks the lobby door and lets Hank through and walks in after him. They both take the stairs since the blonde only lives on the second floor and walk into the apartment. 

“When do you want to message your brother?” Hank asks after they settle down onto the couch. “When I figure out what to say to him.” He says softly and lets his head rest over his boyfriend’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. “Yeah you can’t exactly say hi I’m your brother.” He says and Alex nods. Hank looks down and runs his fingers through the soft blonde hair. “Do you want to try or in the morning?” He asks and watches his boyfriends reaction. “I should do it now or I am just going to keep pushing it to the side. “ His boyfriend replies and gets up and grabs his lap top. 

“Okay.” He says slowly and logs into Facebook and clicks onto the message box and then just stares at the blinking cursor. Hank rubs the younger male’s back and nods at him, letting him know that he can stop at anytime and he was right by his side. Alex takes it into consideration and starts to type. 

_Scott,_

_I don’t know if you remember me but it’s me Alex, your older brother. I know I haven’t been around in a long time and I bet you must be angry at me. I do not know what mom and dad told you, but I am here to tell you the truth._

_When I was seventeen, I told your parents that I was, still am, gay. I like boys instead of girls and they both hated me for it. They threw me out of the house and told me not to come see you. They didn’t want a queer near there only son and turning him gay as well. I wanted to talk to you for the longest time, but it wasn’t the right time. I was living out on the streets and I didn’t want you to worry about me. I know I was lying to myself and being a coward about it but I didn’t want mom and dad to turn on you as well._   
_I decided that now was a good time and I just only hope that you are willing to hear me out and to reconnect. If you don’t want to, I completely understand that and will stay away. I do hope for a reply but I won’t force you. I guess I could tell you what I am up to so you don’t have to worry about me._

_I am a 911 phone operator. I love my job and I get to save lives everyday even if I am only a voice on the phone. I finished high school and have a diploma and a college diploma. I have been working at this job for five years now and still love it with a passion. I have a boyfriend now. His name is Henry McCoy, but wants to be called Hank. I call him a bozo because he is so smart. He makes me laugh and smile everyday and I love him._

_That is all I can think of say at the moment so I hope that you are having a good time in your life. That you are happy, smiling and laughing each time. Have a good group of friends and a wonderful girlfriend. Even if I don’t know who you are anymore but I want you to know that I am so proud of you._

_Alex Summers._

The blonde hesitates and clicking send and looks at Hank. “It’s beautiful.” He whispers and his boyfriend nods and clicks send and quickly closes it once it says it was delivered. “I’m scared.” He confesses and the brunet pulls him into his arms. “You have every right to feel scared. But know that whatever happens, I’m here for you.” He whispers and Alex crumples and lets the tears fall. The couple holds each other and stay in their position for a couple of hours sending love and comfort through each touch, each kiss and feeling safe in the warmth of the apartment. “I love you.” Alex whispers and Hank tightens his squeeze a little. “I love you too.” He whispers back.

/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/

Alex flinches at the sunlight that hits his eyes. He groans and opens his eyes fully and his vision clears. He was still on his couch and sprawled on top of Hank. He smiles and kisses his cheek and gently gets off. He shuffles into the kitchen and turns on the coffee. He yawns and walks into his bedroom to change his clothes, after he has done that he checks his phone to see that his boss sent him a text to take the day off. It surprises him but he was glad for it at the same time. He can finally spend a whole day with his boyfriend. 

He walks back into the kitchen to see that the coffee was done brewing and he makes two cups of coffee and brings them both into his living room. He looks at the time to see it was eleven in the morning and was surprised that he slept in that long and places his coffee onto the table and gently shakes his boyfriend up. “Bozo, time to get up.” He says and the brunet groans. 

Alex smiles and shakes him harder and Hank opens his eyes. “Do I smell coffee?” He asks. “Yes you do.” He says and hands his lover his cup and grabs his own off the table and takes a sip. “Thanks baby.” Hank says and gives the blonde a quick kiss. Alex smiles, he misses this and was glad that he finally decided to let Hank into his life. “I have good news. The boss sent me a text to say that I have the day off so I can spend all my time to you.” He says and Hank beams. “Really?” He asks excitedly and places his coffee cup onto the table and Alex does the same. He nods then laughs as Hank wraps his arms around him and pulls him down. The blonde giggles more and kisses his boyfriend on the nose. “You act like a puppy sometimes.” He says and Hank smiles and kisses him. “I get to spend the whole day with my boyfriend, yeah I get to act like a puppy.” He says and Alex snorts cause that sounds _ridiculous_. 

“Did Scott send you a reply yet?” Hank asks and Alex freezes. He totally forgot that he finally sent his brother a text. “I haven’t checked yet. I don’t think I can.” He says and Hank nods. “Do you want me to?” He asks and the blonde nods. He doesn’t think he can look. The brunet nods and sits up and grabs the other males lap top. “Let’s see here.” He says and opens it. Hank noticed that Alex never logged off so he just clicks onto his inbox and waits for it to load up.

Alex holds his breathe. He doesn’t want to know yet. He doesn’t want to know if Scott hates him and never wants to hear from him again. He analyses his boyfriend’s reaction and Hank turns the lap top around. 

_1 new message from Scott Summers._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want more.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't help myself. I'm pretty proud of how this story is going so far and I just love these two. 
> 
> I think we don't give 911 phone operators enough credit. What they have to go through everyday, I think they are extremely brave for what they do.

**Chapter Three**

Alexander Summers had a decent life. His life wasn’t always good but right now it was good. Well, actually it was downright stressful. It has been five hours and he can’t look at his lap top. He can’t bring himself to look at the message. He was scared what it was going to say. Alex had been afraid plenty of times in his life. Before he came out to his parents, the winter he spent living in his car during the winter shivering so bad he didn’t know if he was going to survive another day, before that cop came into the store when he was caught, the first day he started his job and letting Hank into his heart. This moment was just one of the many times he was afraid.

“Baby, you should look at it.” Hank says when the credits rolled up onto the television screen. Alex knows he should, but anxiety climbs up in his chest and he feels like he is going to throw up every time he gets near the device. He takes a careful deep breathe and cuddles into his boyfriends side. “This is one of my only time off and I just want to spend it with my boyfriend.” He says and looks at Hank in his eyes. The brunet understands but he doesn’t want Alex’s little brother to think that Alex doesn’t want to talk to him.

The brunet pulls him into a long deep slow kiss and places his forehead against the shorter males and looks deep into his eyes. “I love you. I know you are scared, but you will never know what he said until you read the message. Just know, that whatever he says you still have me. You still have friends and you have my family. They accepted you so fast that even I was surprised. Hell, you even managed to get Erik to like you so fast. If he doesn’t accept you then they don’t deserve you.” He says and Alex nods. “Okay.” He whispers and Hank turns to grab the lap top and hands it to his lover.

Alex grabs it and places it onto his lap. He hesitates and then opens it up. He logs into Facebook and clicks onto the message. He closes his eyes and pulls his emotions back. Think of it has a call. He whispers into his mind and starts reading the message.

**Alex,**

**It has been so long since I last heard of you. I hope you don’t get mad at me but I snooped through your Facebook page. I am not going to lie, I cried. I saw your name and I raced to my bedroom to read your message. I am so sorry that mom and dad did that to you. You lived in your car? What did you do for winter? It must have been so cold for you.**

**Mom and dad don’t even talk about you. They took down pictures and put them away, they cut you out of their lives and they told me that you died. For the first three years I thought you were dead. Thought you died in a “car accident” but it left me confused. They never did a funeral and everyone else I talked to was confused as hell until your best friend Kevin told us that you weren’t dead.**

**He told me that you were on the other side of town and both of us went looking but never found you. I never gave up on you, don’t believe that I hate you, I love you. You are my older brother and I don’t give up on family. I don’t care who you love. I don’t care if you are bisexual or gay, you are my older brother and as long as you are happy then I am.**

**High school is okay. Some teachers are dumb but I am getting good marks. I am glad that you went through school though. What is a 911 phone operator like? It sounds stressful to me. Be careful though, I did some research on the job and it is prone to give you PTSD really quickly. But five years? Wow, I am impressed. My girlfriend Jean is impressed as well. Hopefully you don’t mind me sharing this with her, it took me awhile to even look at your message. She was right by my side when I looked at your photo, you changed, but your eyes are still ever the same. A intense blue that pierces right into your soul. Well, that is what Jean says, but that is besides the point.**

**Hank sounds awesome. Don’t let him know that I went through his Facebook page, I do not want to get on my brother’s boyfriend side. He looks smart, and I am very glad to know that he makes you happy. I approve him, let him know that part. I want to actually see you, I want to hug you. Can we please meet soon. I need to know ahead of time so Jean and I can make a good excuse to get out of the house without mom or dad getting suspicious.**

**I promise I won’t let mom or dad find out about us talking.**

**Scott Summers.**

Alex lets out a breath in relief. “Scott approves you and went through your Facebook page.” He says out loud. He was totally letting his boyfriend know. Hank snorts and reads over the message. “That does not surprise me but glad to know someone in your family approves of me.” He says and Alex smiles. “A intense blue that pierces right into your soul.” Hank reads aloud and hums. The blonde grins and shrugs. He really didn’t think that they were that blue. Hank looks at him in the eye and leans back. “Yeah I can see that.” He says and Alex throws his head back and laughs. “You are such a dork.” He manages to say and the brunet grins. “But I’m your dork.” He shots back and Alex groans and pushes him off the couch. Hank laughs when he lands on the floor. “What was that for?” He says and chuckles. “That was so cheesy.” He groans out and Hank laughs. “But you love me for it.” He states as if it was a matter of fact. And it was.

Alex smile turns fond and his eyes soften. “Yeah, I do.” He says and Hank gets back onto the couch and pulls him into a kiss. “You know, we never went for that run.” The brunet says and the blonde smiles. “Lets do it.” He says and gets up to change. Hank kept a spare set of clothes at Alex’s apartment in case they sleep over at each others. Alex has a spare at Hank’s as well. They both get dressed and walks out of the door.

Even though it was a afternoon instead of a morning, the view was still breathtaking. After they run up the trail and make it to the top, Alex still enjoys the sunlight and breeze, it was a little warm but it still didn’t stop either of them racing each other. Right now they were both sitting side by side behind the old oak tree that sways with the wind. The younger male was leaning into the brunet’s side and he had an arm around the blonde’s shoulder. “This was a good idea.” He says and leans his head against his shoulder. Hank smiles and looks down at his lover.  
Alex eyes snap open when he hears a camera shutter go off. “Are you seriously taking a photo of me?” Alex asks and the Hank nods, not even regretting that he did. The blonde rolls his eyes when Hank holds the phone up for another picture and before he snaps the shot Alex kisses his cheek. “You like these photo shoots don’t you?” Hank asks and the other male shrugs. “Since you have your phone out.” He says and the brunet laughs. “Well, we haven’t posted one of us kissing yet.” He says as he posts the others onto his Facebook account and goes back onto his camera app. “Well, we should change that then. Send me them when you are done. I want to post them as well.” He says and kisses Hank. “Yes sweetheart.” Hank says and Alex swats at his shoulder.

“I love you.” The scientist says after a few moments and Alex smiles, feeling butterflies flutter in his stomach. “I love you too.” He replies and they smile at each other. “When I get back, I am going to respond to Scott’s message.” He says after twenty minutes have passed. “I’m proud of you baby.” Is all Hank replies with and Alex nuzzles into his shoulder. “We should get back.” The brunet says when he gets a text. “Hmm?” Alex hums and sits up. “Raven says get your ass back to your apartment now. I have to tell you something.” He narrates and Alex furrows his eyebrows. “Is she okay?” He wonders aloud and his boyfriend shrugs. “Won’t know until we get there.” He says and helps Alex stand up and they jog back down the trail.  
When they get to the sidewalk, instead of just jogging all the way back, they walk instead with their hands intertwined and enjoy the view, greeting people as they pass. A woman passes by with a stroller that had the cutest little girl in it and the girl was playing with her doll and she drops it as they pass by. “Oh, your little girl dropped her doll.” Alex says as he bends down and grabs the doll. “Oh thanks, sometimes her little hands have a hard time.” She says and smiles as the girl grabs the doll with a tiny thank you. “It happens to all of us when we are young.” Hank says and the woman laughs. “That is very true. Well, have a good day.” She says as she walks off and they wave to each other.

“That little girl was so cute.” The blonde says and the brunet smiles. “She was.” He replies and they walk into the apartment building. “Guess I don’t have to unlock it.” Hank notes when they walk in. Raven stands up with a bright smile. “Guess what?!” She says excitedly and both males were a little worried. “Umm today is beautiful?” Alex guesses as the silence drags on. “Yes but Azazel proposed!” She says loudly and Hank smiles. “Raven! That’s awesome!” He says and they both hug. Alex smiles as well and was surprised that she drags him into a hug as well.  
“Wow congratulations.” He says and she beams. “I still have to tell Charles and Erik!” She says and runs out the door. “She is way too excited for this.” Hank says and Alex nods in agreement. He flops onto the couch and grabs his lap top. “Want a drink?” Hank calls out from the kitchen. “You know, I should be the one asking you that. You are the guest.” Alex replies and fiddles around with Facebook. He has four friends requests that turns out to be Hank’s family but he accepts them anyway. “I am your boyfriend and I have been here so many times anyway. So do you want a drink or not?” Hank retorts and Alex cracks a smile. “Yeah sure, whatever is in the fridge.” He says and starts to type.

_Scott,_

_We can absolutely meet up sometime. I would love to meet you and your girlfriend. I will have to talk to the Captain of the police station to get time off. You don’t get weekends off as a 911 phone operator. But yet again, he orders me to have days off. Tells me I work too much if that makes sense._

_Mom and dad would throw a fit if they find out that you are talking to me. You know, I wish that they would just accept me for I am. It is the twenty first century, who cares whose gay or not? But whatever I guess. I’m glad you approve that I went to college baby brother ;)_

_Living in your car when its winter fucking sucks man. You can’t turn your car on in the middle of the night because you can’t afford gas. I swear some nights I wasn’t sure if I was going to survive another day. Shivering so bad, exhaustion didn’t help me at all. I tried getting jobs but they don’t last long when they figure out that you only have one set of clothes and you are skinny as a twig. Makes their companies bad or whatever bullshit that comes out of their mouths._

_I am going to tell you the truth since you are more than old enough to know what I was thinking. My thoughts got dark, like really dark. One night it got bad. It was a blizzard and I couldn’t see a thing and my phone said it was negative fifteen degrees. My clothes and my thin blanket was keeping me warm at all. I was scared to turn the car on because the gas tank was almost empty. I felt like I should just end it now. No more suffering, no more pain, no one was there for me anyway. Scott you have no idea what I went through. It was literal hell for me. I was scared of my thoughts, my brain was my main weapon at that moment. Kicking me down over and over again._

_Scott if you ever feel that way, please, please talk to someone. Don’t go through what I went through. It’s not fun. But after the blizzard went by, my luck changed for a least a little while. A older couple found me the next night and brought me into their home. Kept me warm and fed me some food. I felt bad and tried giving them money but they refused. If it wasn’t for them, I wouldn’t be here today._

_Jean looks beautiful. I hope she makes you happy, hopefully your parents approves her. Hopefully she won’t make them hate her because she brings me up. I don’t know what would happen? I don’t know how parents can love you for seventeen years then look at you in disgust all because you fell in love with a boy. It’s not my fault who I fall in love with. Darwin, one of my best friends always told me that I have too big of a heart. I think maybe someday they will accept me and welcome me back into the their arms._

_Damn, now I see why he says that. Anyways, how is Kevin doing? I haven’t spoken to him in years._

_Alex Summers._

He clicks send then drinks the juice that was on the table. Hank had put a movie on and was watching with interest and Alex feels like everything is alright. He cuddles up to the brunet and he wraps his arms around the blonde and kisses his temple.

Yeah, life was perfect right now.

;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/

Scott didn’t know how to feel. He was living his life day by day. He wasn’t sure if he should trust his parents. He remember the grief he felt when both mom and dad sat him down and told him that Alex had died during a car accident. He felt numb for that time that he thought he was dead. His world turned upside down when Kevin ran up to him and told him the truth.  
Both of them spent their weekends on the bad side of town looking for his older brother. Holding his breathe, hoping to find him but to come home disappointed. “Kevin, what do I do? How do I talk to my mom and dad? I just feel so betrayed.” Scott says in tears and Kevin only shrugged also feeling disappointed. “I don’t know. I tried to call him but it goes straight to voicemail.” He had said and his world wanted to fall apart.

It took a total of seven years to get a little over the fact that his brother was gone and then that notification popped up. After reading the message, he cried. Jean was with him at the time and had held him in her arms.

Right now he was in the middle of Math class with Mrs. Jester and she was just droning on when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. “Does anyone know the difference between linear and a quadratic?” She asks and Scott slowly takes his phone out and turns it on.

_One new message from Alex Summers_.

His heart jumps into his throat and fights to keep the grin off of his face. “Anyone?” She asks bored and he looks at the time to see that they had five minutes left in class and he wanted to bang his head off of the desk. He sees Lorna yawn beside him and she nods at him. He nods back in agreement that this class sucks. He wishes his girlfriend was in this class but she had Chemistry. She was always so smart, he was proud of her. Seems like Alex and him had something in common. Falling for the smart, beautiful ones. The bell rings and he jumps. He packs his bag up quickly and leaves the room.

“God, can she hate her life anymore?” Lorna groans and Scott laughs. “I know, but it is nice to know that not only the students hate math.” He comments and Jean pops up beside him. “Hmm?” She asks as Scott wraps an arm around her shoulders. “Oh, Mrs. Jesters in our math class.” Lorna says and Jean grins. “I am so glad that she isn’t my Chemistry teacher.” She says as they head into the cafeteria.

Pietro and Wanda was sitting at their table and the trio sits down. “How is everyone’s day so far?” Kitty asks as she plops down and digs into her lunch. “Good so far, in Chemistry we learned about Nomenclature and everyone was struggling. I don’t know how it is super easy.” Jean says sounding exhausted. “It’s true, even she showed me how to do it and I understand it.” Wanda says. Kitty shrugs and leans back. Scott stares out the window and his body jolts when he remembers. He yanks his phone out and opens the message.

“You okay there Scott?” Pietro asks and Jean leans over to read the message as well. “Oh, it’s a new message from Alex.” She says casually and Lorna coughs. “Wait, I thought Alex Summers was dead! Didn’t he die in a car accident?” She asks sounding confused. “No, it turns out that my parents lied to me because they kicked him out because he told them that he was gay.” Scott says. “Dude, that is cold.” Pietro says and Wanda winces.

“How do you confront your parents about that?” Kitty asks and Scott shrugs. “I won’t. I will never let them know that I am talking to him.” He says seriously. “Wait, hold up a freaking minute. Let me get this straight, your older brother told his parents that he likes boys, they kicked him out of the house in disgust, and then turned around and told you that he died in a car accident, then pretended that he never existed.” Lorna says slowly and Scott nods. “Sounds right.” Jean says and Lorna makes a strangled noise. “That is messed up.” She says and everyone nods. “Guys we have to keep this a secret, we have to be careful who we tell because I do not want my parents to find out.” He says quietly and they all promised on the secret.

He just hopes that his parents never finds out.

;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/

Hank was having a horrible day. Raven just could not stop talking about her engagement and he couldn’t sleep because Alex went home to his own apartment so he had to sleep in the bed alone. He should be worried how quickly he adjusted to having Alex around but he knows this relationship is the best one he has been in. He constantly had to tell his scientists to focus on the tasks. His morning was awful. It started awesome, went jogging with his boyfriend but his luck down to dust when he got home.

His Keurig broke down, so he had to spend a extra three minutes waiting in line to get a coffee, that wasn’t made right, he forgot his work badge so he had to go home and grab it and made it to work fifteen minutes late. He was just so exhausted, but his day got a little better when Alex texted him saying to have a good day and that he loves him. Even though his day was going bad, he couldn’t help but smile at the thought of the text.

“Raven, I love you sister but please get to work.” He says gently to her and she smiles. “I’m sorry Hank, but I am finally having my big dream wedding with the man I love.” She says and he smiles. “I know and I am so happy for you.” He says and she nods. “You look exhausted. Had a hard time sleeping?” She asks worried and he nods. “Yeah, Alex had no choice but to stay at his own apartment lately because of how late he had been coming home.” He says and she winces. “Okay, how long have you two been together now?” She asks and Hank didn’t even hesitate to think about the answer. “Eight months.” He replies and she smiles.

“Just ask him to move in with you.” She says and he takes a deep breathe. “It’s too soon.” He says and feels nervous. “Hank, you two act like a married couple already.” She says and Erik comes by. “It’s true.” He says while passing by and they both watch as he leaves the lab. “Has he been listening the whole time?” He asks and she shrugs. “I don’t want to know.” She murmurs. “Has Alex and Scott picked a date to meet up?” She asks to change the topic. “Yeah, this Friday.” He says and she smiles. “I hope it goes well for them.” The brunet nods in agreement. “I hope so too.”

Hank thinks back to a few months ago. How Alex had been exhausted and kept on going to work. The brunet hated that he came over dead on his feet and falling asleep the moment he sat onto the couch. He would sleep for a few hours and Hank would wake him up to get him to eat some food, talk about their day and Alex would pass out hard once again. Hank had to stop Alex from going onto his runs because he needed the few more hours of sleep and Hank had enough. “Alex, take a few days off please.” He says and Alex hums as he looks up from the book he was reading. He sighs and puts his book down and takes Hank’s hands.

“Hank I told you, my job is important.” He says gently and Hank takes a deep breathe. He cups the blondes cheek and watches as Alex leans into his hand. “Baby, I know you love your job. But I can’t watch you work yourself to death. You are exhausted, you can barely last an hour without falling asleep and I had to stop you from your morning jog twice because I was afraid that you would trip over a tree root and fall and get seriously hurt!” The brunet says getting louder at the end without really meaning to. Alex leans back with his eyes wide and shrinks a little. “You don’t have to yell!” He snaps and stands up.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell Alex but god damn it I’m worried about you.” He says more quietly and the blonde huffs. “Yeah and do you see me telling you to take a few days off? When you spend hours at the lab then spend all night up still trying to figure your dumb equation out, I get fucking worried too. But I know you love your job and you don’t see me stopping you!” Alex says, getting frustrated.

Hank growls and forces himself to take a deep breathe. “Alex can you please stop being stubborn?” He says and Alex explodes. “No! No I will not being stubborn and I will not take time off my fucking job! You know what? I’m going home.” He storms off and quickly puts on his shoes. “Fine! Tell me when you grown up and become more mature and not acting like a child!” Hank yells out as Alex grabs the rest of his stuff and slams the door closed behind him.

That was their first major fight. Hank sighs and Raven pulls him back to the present. “You okay Hank? You’ve been staring at the wall for like five minutes now.” She says and Hank takes his glasses off to rub the bridge of his nose. “Yeah, sorry I was just thinking.” He says softly and she nods. “Okay then, I’m heading home.” She says and Hank looks at the clock. When did it become so late? “Okay, goodnight Raven.” She nods and leaves the lab.

After a few minutes he realizes that he was the only one left in the lab and he sighs as he starts to clean up. His mind wanders off as his body automatically starts putting the lab equipment away due to muscle memory. It took them almost a week to start talking to each other again. That week without talking to Alex was one of the worst weeks he ever had. He couldn’t focus, his mind was only on the blonde. They both could have handled the situation better, but both of them were stubborn to admit defeat. It wasn’t until the blonde texted him at three in the morning to call him and they talked over the phone.

After they finally made up, they both made an agreement. If the other says to back away from work, then the other would and they would help each other become better. Hank would have never changed the argument because in the end, it made their relationship that much stronger. Every relationship had their rough spots but if you love each other enough, you can make it anywhere. Hank turns the lights off and locks the lab door. He checks his phone to see if he had any texts and wasn’t surprised to see that Alex texted him.

_Alex: Hey bozo, you home yet? Could have someone to talk to right now._

_Alex: Clearly your busy, so I’ll just wait ‘till later._

Hank winces and drives quickly to his apartment. He clicks onto his contacts and had Alex on his speed dial and prays that Alex will pick up the phone. “Hello?” Alex says into the phone. “Sorry baby, left the lab late.” He says quickly and he hears the blonde chuckle through the phone. “It’s fine, Darwin wanted me to eat dinner with him and his wife so I was just leaving their house now.” The brunet nods, knowing that Darwin was like a older brother to him so he knew he had no need to be jealous. (Not to mention the older male was married to a beautiful woman.) “You can drop by, I definitely would not be complaining.” He says and he swore he could feel Alex smile on the other side of the phone. “Your place is closer and I am pretty tired.” He says and yawns after the sentence, proving his point. “Alright sweetheart, see you soon. Drive safely alright?” He says knowing that his voice lowered into a loving tone. “Will do, love you.” He smiles and his heart beats wildly. “Love you too.” He says and ends the call.

He turns on the radio, needing the background noise. The apartment was just too quiet. He hums along the song and smiles at the song comes on.

_I found the love for me,_

_Darling just dive right in, and follow my lead._

He starts cleaning up and smiles when he hears the door open. Knowing it was his boyfriend, he just continued doing what he was doing. “Hey.” The other male says with a tired smile and squeaks when Hank pulls him into his arms and starts to dance around the living room. “What?” Alex says confused but follows along anyway. His arms sliding up around his neck and placing his head onto the other’s shoulder. Hank starts to softly sing into the blonde’s ear and feels the shorter male smile against his shoulder.

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

_When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_

_But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight._

They slowly swayed feeling content in their own little bubble. Feeling warm, safe and loved. “I love this song.” Alex finally manages to say and Hank smiles softly. “Me too.” He says and kisses the top of the blonde’s head. He loves this man so, so much. The song ends but they continue to sway softly and slowly, not wanting this moment to end. “Alex?” He asks and the blonde hums, letting him know that he was listening. “I was thinking, since you are pretty much here everyday and you already have a drawer in my dresser just for you. Um, what I’m trying to ask you is that maybe you want to move in with me?” Hank asks nervously.

Alex looks up at the taller male and stares at him. “You want me to move in?” He asks, making sure he heard correctly. The brunets eyes soften and his mouth stretches into a small loving smile. “Yeah Alex, move in with me.” He says and watches his lover’s reaction. Alex smiles, brightening up the room and making the air around them feel lighter. “Yes bozo, I’ll move in with you.” He says and Hank beams and with his arms around him, he lifts the blonde up and twirls him around, making Alex laugh out loud. The brunet lips meets the blondes and Alex’s hand runs up and lets his fingers play with the brunets hair at the base of his neck. “You have no idea how much I love you. What did I do to deserve you?”

Alex eyes soften and pulls him into a gentle, loving kiss. “Just being you is enough.” He whispers and the brunet smiles. Even though his day was horrible, it ended up to be the perfect day all because of the love of his life. The person that is smiling right in front of him, staring at him with pure love.

;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/

**Friday**

Alex was nervous. Today he was meeting with Scott and on Sunday, Hank’s whole family and Scott was helping him moving his stuff over to Hank’s. For the past few days when they have spare time, the couple would be over at Alex’s figuring what they can give away and what to keep. Turns out Raven and Azazel didn’t have a bed for their spare room so Alex gave his bed to Raven and promise her that it was clean. Her mind was always in the gutter.

Right now he was in the front of Hank’s mirror- no their mirror (god he still needs to get used to that) fiddling with his flannel shirt. He picked a casual outfit, didn’t want to overwhelm his brother. He picked simple blue jeans with a grey t-shirt with a red flannel shirt over time with the buttons undone. He looks up and starts to play with his hair. He was also nervous about the fact that Scott was meeting his boyfriend for the first time and he didn’t how it was going to go.

He sighs, giving up on his hair and walks into the living room. “How do I look?” He asks nervously. Hank looks up and stares. “Uhh bozo, I asked a question.” Alex says biting his bottom lip and playing with his hands. He felt very self conscious right now and didn’t like the feeling very much. He didn’t feel the emotion very often. “You look beautiful. I think that’s my favourite outfit on you.” He comments and Alex smiles and pulls him into a kiss. “You are so cheesy.” He teases and the brunet grins. “Ready to go?” He asks and the blonde nods. “Ready as I can be.” He says and walks out of the apartment.

“I bet everything is going to be okay.” He says in comfort and let their fingers intertwine over the center console in-between the two front seats. He looks out the window and he couldn’t help the anxiety building up his throat. He was also meeting Jean, Scott’s girlfriend for the first time and guesses he wasn’t the only one nervous. Its been seven years since he last saw his little brother, he wonders what his thoughts were. Wonders if he got his first car, the dog that Scott always wanted when he was little, a great group of friends, he already knows that he’s got the perfect girlfriend. He just hopes that it won’t be that awkward now that they were going to meet up in person.

“Alex? Baby we’re here.” His boyfriend says, pulling him out of his thoughts. What already? He leans his head back and closes his eyes. Taking a deep breathe and shaking his hands he opens his eyes when he hears his door open only to see that Hank opened his door for him. Alex gives his lover a nervous smile and gets out. “You ready?” He asks once more and Alex knew that if he said no, Hank would take them straight home. He nods and takes the brunets hand and gives it a squeeze.

He opens the door to the coffee shop and walks in. Letting the warmth surround him. He lets his eyes look around, taking his surroundings and lets a small shy smile when he sees his little brother stand up and hold up a hand in greeting. “Let’s do this.” He says under his breathe and leads Hank to the table. Hank stands back and let Alex go ahead. Both brothers stand in front of each other, both feeling nervous but happy to see each other. “Alex.” He says at the same time that he says his brother’s name and they both hesitate. Their eyes meet and it was like a barrier was broken because the next thing they were both hugging each other. Holding tight like if they let go, the other would disappear.

Alex blinks the tears away and presses his face into his brother’s shoulder as the other does the same. “I felt like my world was broken when mom and dad told me you were dead.” Scott chokes out and Alex tightens his arms around his baby brother. “I’m right here, I’m never letting you go again.” He says feeling just as emotional and they finally pull away from each other, both oblivious to the crowd staring at them, somehow knowing that they were finally reuniting after being apart for so long.

“It is so good to see you again.” Scott says with a bright smile and his eyes full of tears that he was holding back. Alex smiles, knowing that he looked the same replies with, “I know. I thought I was never going to see you again. Mom and dad told me not to come near you again and my heart was broken.” He says and they both laugh to stop themselves from crying. They sit down and Alex clears his throat. “Scott, this is my boyfriend Hank.” He says and Hank smiles warmly and they shake hands. “It is so good to finally meet you. Alex wouldn’t stop talking about you the second you two started contact again.” He says and Scott smiles. “I want to say thank you for taking care of my brother.” He says and Alex rolls his eyes.

“I can take care of myself.” He grumbles, causing the whole group to laugh. “Alex, Hank, this is my girlfriend, Jean.” He says and she smiles. “It is good to meet both of you.” She says and they nods in agreement. They all fell silent not knowing how to start. “How is your job doing?” Scott finally pipes up and Alex gives him a small smile. “Its good really well. Got the best team ever.” He says. “Team?” Jean asks in interest. “Oh, they usually have two to three people listening in to your call. So if I take the call, my other two co-workers would listen in to my call to type out any information that I might have missed while I was talking to the person on the other side of the phone.” He explains and she nods. “That actually makes a lot of sense.” She says and he nods.

“Yeah it is. Do you have a job Scott?” He asks and he shakes his head. “Not yet.” He says and Alex totally gets that. “That’s okay, take your time, go be a teenager. Being an adult sucks.” He says and Hank nods in agreement. “It really does.” He says and Scott laughs. After a few minutes Scott sighs and looks up at Alex. “Alex, I’m sorry that mom and dad kicked you out. I wish I knew the truth, maybe I could have done something.” He says and Alex leans forward to takes his brother’s hand. “Scott, there could have been nothing that you could have done. It was not your fault what happened to me. It was mom and dad’s choice, not yours.” He says in a very serious tone, pleading for his brother to not blame himself.

“Do you think mom and dad would accept you?” He asks with wide eyes. Alex smiles sadly and shakes his head. “I don’t think so kiddo. I doubt they would.” He says. “I don’t know how to trust them. They lied about you, saying you were dead when you weren’t. How can they do that?” He asks, voice cracking that makes Alex’s heart squeeze painfully. “Well, in there time, being gay was dangerous. Back when they were young, you were killed even if they caught the smallest thing that screams that you are gay. Men were beaten to death all because they were in love with the same gender. In there minds, they think it’s still wrong, they most likely think that they will be turned away in disgust if they have a son that’s gay.” He says.  
Scott laughs wetly and sniffles. “When did you become so wise?” He asks and Alex smiles and shrugs. “I grown up, became less naive and learned from my life lessons.” He says. “Okay, let’s change this topic. I don’t want to cry in front of everyone.” Scott says and Alex nods in understanding. Jean rubs her boyfriend’s back and Scott kisses her temple in thanks. “How’d you two meet?” She changes casually and everyone relaxes and Hank pipes up.

“Funny story actually, we run the same trail in the mornings. We wouldn’t say anything, just ran side by side without saying a word. We didn’t actually talked until two weeks later when I introduce myself to your brother.” He says and Jean giggles. “You just ran beside a stranger for two weeks?” She asks and they both nod. “Yeah Sean, one of my friends thought he was a serial killer waiting for the perfect time to kill me. I knew it wasn’t true since I have been running with him for two weeks and he had plenty of times to kill me.” Alex says and they all laugh. “Funny when I met Jean, she slapped me in the face.” Scott says and Alex looks at Jean.

“It’s true. He ran into me and made some lame joke. I was angry at the time, I have a temper so I just slapped him. The poor guy just held his cheek and give me his puppy eyes that I couldn’t resist.” She says and Hank snorts. “Something the Summer brothers have in common. Alex knows I can’t say no to his puppy eyes and uses them when he asks me to do something.” He says and Alex grins. “I’m not a shamed to deny it.” He says and Scott snorts. Hank only shakes his head, kissing the blonde’s temple while wrapping his arm around the back of the blonde’s chair.

“It’s good to see that you are happy Alex.” He says after a moment. Alex smiles and takes his brothers hand once more. “I really am Scott. I’m glad that you are happy as well.” He says and they both grin at each other. Scott phone rings and they jump. Scott fumbles with his phone and winces. “Hey mom.” He says after answering the call. Alex sucks in a breathe and tenses up. Hank moves his arm up, so it was around the other shoulders. “Yeah mom, I’m with friends.” He says distractedly. “Oh, okay. Yes I still have the study group on Sunday. All day mom, I told you this three times this week.” He says while rolling his eyes and Alex couldn’t help the shit eating grin. Scott sounded like him when Alex was sixteen and still lived at home.

“Bye mom.” He says loudly and ends the call. “I need to go home. Something ‘urgent’ came up is what she said.” He says and stands up. They walk out of the coffee shop and stops at Hank’s car. “Don’t be a stranger now. You were already gone for seven years.” Scott says very seriously and the older brother yanks him into his arms. “Never letting you go again. Love you brother.” He says and Scott sniffles. “Love you too Lex.” He says and the blonde groans. “You remember that?” He asks in disbelief and in dread. Scott laughs and nods. “Yeah, you used to get all worked up when I called you that.” He says, causing the older Summers to roll his eyes. “Bye Scott.” He says loudly and he smiles. “Bye Alex.” He says quietly and walks off with Jean to their car. “Lex?” Hank asks with a playful look in his eye and Alex glares at him. “Hank, sweetie. If you ever want me to be in your bed then I suggest you never, ever call me that again.” He threatens and Hank snorts but does stop.

“I think that went well.” The brunet says and the blonde couldn’t help but grin. “He has grown so much. Last time I saw him he was just twelve years old.” He says and leans back against his seat. “And now he’s eighteen, worrying about prom and graduating high school. Time has passed by so fast. He was just a short lanky guy last time I saw him.” He says and ignores the pain in his chest. Why didn’t he try to make contact earlier? Should have reached out, gave him advice on how high school works and watch him get his drivers license and fall in love. “Talk to me, don’t lock yourself in your thoughts.” Hank says worried when he had already called his lover’s name three times now.

Alex looks at him and blinks a couple of times. “Sorry.” He says sheepishly and rubs the back of his neck. His bangs fall in front of his face and he huffs annoyed as he tries to put them back into place. He must have been running his hand through his hair at some point. He always do that when he was nervous or anxious. “I need a haircut.” He huffs and Hank makes a protest noise. “No, I love your hair.” He says and Alex raises an eyebrow.

“What? I do, especially when we are having sex.” He says and the blonde snorts. “Of course you think right to sex.” He says and chuckles when Hank rolled his eyes. “Hey, in my defense I do not think right to bed every time.” He says and Alex shakes his head amused. “What time is everyone showing up at my apartment?” He asks, thinking about tomorrow. The captain was happy to finally get a call from Alex asking for a day off so he could move and had instead told him to have three days off instead of one. Hank was more than happy with that request.

“Noon.” He says and the blonde nods. He just hopes that everything will go smoothly.

/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/

**Sunday**

Hank was not expecting them to show up at his apartment an hour early. Both Alex and himself got up at the usual time, six in the morning to go jogging for about two hours and had a shower together, which turned into morning shower sex, then drinking coffee cuddled up on the bed just to laze for a couple of hours, naked under the covers. Alex was scrolling through his phone while Hank was reading his book. They both jumped, surprised when they heard a knock on the door. Hank puts his book down and grabs his glasses off his nightstand and grabs his sweatpants to put on before answering the door.

“What are you doing here?” He asked loudly, telling Alex to get dressed quickly before coming out. “I see what you did there.” Erik says as he walks into the apartment like he owned the place. Raven giggles and plops herself onto the couch. Alex walks into the living room, dressed and ready to go while Hank, himself still stands in the middle of the living room without a shirt on. “Hello everybody, wasn’t expecting you so early.” He says happily and kisses Hank’s cheek. “Go get dressed darling.” He says amused and that was when he snapped out of his stance. “Uh, yeah I’ll get right on that.” He says with his cheeks flaming and rushing into the bedroom.

Man, he was such a good morning too. Couldn’t they come later? He sighs as he finishes getting dressed and shuffles back into the living room only to smile amused. “You don’t have a Keurig?!” Raven asks shocked when she sees Alex fiddling with his coffeemaker. He gives her a confused look and looks at each family member. “They’re for lazy people and are ridiculously expensive. Then each box of the dumb coffee cups are like thirty bucks for like ten in each box. Who pays that price?” He asks and she just sighs. “This family does.” Charles says while rubbing her back. Hank felt a wave of protectiveness hit him when he sees Alex look concerned and scared.

“I didn’t mean to offend your family at all.” He says quickly and Hank almost growls wanting to kick his family out for making his lover feel insecure about himself. “Relax Summers. I’m glad to know that I’m not the only one in this family that feels the same.” Erik says calmly and Hank almost thanks him for seeing the male relax. “Man, I’m hungry.” Raven complains when she flops onto the couch. Hank winces and looks into the fridge. “I have eggs and bacon.” He offers and she looks scared. “I am not eating your food. Hank you can’t cook for your life.” She says and he smiles sheepishly as he ducks his head.

“No need to worry, the kitchen is mine. Shoo run along, out of my kitchen. I’ll cook breakfast.” Alex says and shoves his boyfriend out of the kitchen and Hank puts his hands up in surrender. Raven grins and Charles smiles. “Here, I’ll help.” He says and gets started on the bacon. “I can see your future Hank. Didn’t know that you let Alex tell you what to do.” She teases and he all of a sudden feels attacked. “Not all the time.” The blonde pipes up from the kitchen, ready to defend the brunet. “I bet Alex is the power bottom in this relationship.” Erik says and grins evilly as Hank chokes on air. “Let’s not talk about my sex life please.” He squeaks, voice high pitch and both of them laugh.

Alex leans into the living room and raises an eyebrow at Hank if he wanted to know what they are so cracked up about and Hank quickly shakes his head as in he will tell him later. “How do you guys want your eggs?” He asks instead and they giggle a little longer. “Over easy.” They say in unison and crack up all over again. The blonde only rolls his eyes as he walks back into the kitchen. “Why are you guys in my life?” He groans out and Erik grins, showing off his shark teeth. “No need to be so dramatic Hank.”

“Just please don’t say those comments around my boyfriend.” He says. “Don’t say what comments?” He asks as he hands them a plate of food. “Nothing.” He squeaks just as Raven says without missing a beat. “That you’re the power bottom.” Hank groans as Alex grins and Charles blushes. The blonde shrugs as he sits beside his boyfriend on the couch. “I’m not denying it.” He says and Hank glares at him. Why did he have to go say that?! He loves his boyfriend, he really, really does but he just needs to stay quiet sometimes. “Dude! Called it!” She yells and both Erik and Raven high five and Charles clears his throat loudly. “Not when we are eating please.” He says and everyone settles down. “Oh my god.” Raven moans and eats faster. “Alex, you’re the cook in this partnership.” She says and Alex smiles. “Glad to know you like it.” He says and there was another knock on the door. “Who is it now?” Hank grumbles and Alex chuckles.

“You need to be more cheerful in the morning honey.” He says and kisses his cheek and opens the door. “Hey Scott!” He says happily and the two brothers hug each other. “Wow, this apartment is huge!” He says shocked and the blonde shrugs. “Jean.” He says and she smiles. “So this is Scott.” Raven says and Alex nods. “Scott, meet Charles, Erik and Raven. Guys this is my kid brother Scott and his girlfriend Jean.” He says and everyone nods at each other and Alex herds them to the couch.

Is it too much to ask for a morning with his boyfriend? Yes, he knows the love of his life has three days off but he just wanted to spend the morning with the gorgeous blonde. He was being selfish and he knows it but he can’t help but feel that way. It was hard enough trying not to growl at each male that gives his boyfriend a second look and pulls him closer, wrapping an arm around his waist and settles on glaring at each of them in public. Alex would only smile in amusement every time it happened and pull him into a kiss, saying that he wouldn’t want anyone else but him. He would then tease about the beast inside of him playfully and Hank would only growl, making the blonde laugh.

“Shall we head out?” Charles asks as he stands up. Alex smiles at his lover and stands up. “Let’s do this.” He says.” Meet you there?” Erik asks and Alex hands him a slip of paper with directions. “It can get a little confusing to get there.” He says. Erik nods and the trio walks out. “Do you hear that?” Hank asks and Alex gives him a look. “I hear nothing.” Scott says and the scientist grins. “Exactly.” He says and Alex sighs. “You are such a dork.” He says and grabs his car keys. “And you know it.” He retorts and the younger male gives him a fond loving look. “Smartass.” The brunet couldn’t help but laugh.

Yeah, life was perfect right now.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex knew it was going to be a bad day when he woke up, he could already feel it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say to be careful. Alex will experience a call that made him go into a panic attack. So please, if you need to, please skip the part because I do not want to trigger anyone. 
> 
> Other than that this chapter has some MAJOR angst, but these boys will be alright. 
> 
> Enjoy.

**Chapter Four**

“Alex? Baby, it’s time for you to get up for work.” Hank says while softly knocking on the door. He didn’t know what was going on with the blonde this morning. A couple of hours earlier he woke up from a nightmare that took Hank a while to even wake him up from and a even longer time holding him in his arms, gently comforting him while Alex struggles to get himself back together. Right now the blonde was under the covers, and refusing to go to work. That set a lot of alarms inside of his head and he called Darwin, hoping that maybe he can get through to his lover. 

There was a knock on the door and the brunet sighs as he walks to the door and opens it. “Oh thank god Darwin. Alex is having a bad morning and he just won’t get up.” He says and Darwin’s expression was full of concern and he smiles at Hank. “I will talk to him, had to do this before. Don’t worry, he is going to be alright.” He says and he nods, hoping that the darker male was right. Hank led him to the bedroom and Darwin nods at him to go and relax while he talked to Alex in peace. Hank nods and sits down onto the couch and pulls out his phone. 

_Hank: Sorry Charles, might be a little late into work today._

_Charles: Alright, is everything okay?_

_Hank: Yeah, Alex is just having a bad morning. It was a pretty bad nightmare last night._

_Charles: Poor boy, I do hope he is alright. Come in as late as you want. If you don’t end up coming in today, I completely understand._

_Hank: Thanks Charles._

He places his phone onto the table and tries not to worry. (Which he failed at, he couldn’t help worrying about the love of his life.) He wants to know what was going on the other side of the door. 

/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/

“Alex? It’s me Darwin.” 

The blonde couldn’t help but stare at the wall. Today is going to be a bad day, he can already feel it. Darwin appears in his vision and sits down beside him, he cards his fingers through his hair and Alex squeezes his eyes shut to block the tears from escaping. “Talk to me, what’s going on in that head of yours.” He says gently and Alex looks at him. “Something bad is going to happen. I can feel it.” He says and the older man nods. 

“Did you have a bad nightmare? You always feel like this after one.” He says and Alex shakes his head and sits up. “You don’t understand Dar. When I think about going into work, I feel my chest go tight and I can’t breathe.” He says and Darwin gives him a alarmed look. “Alex are you having a mental breakdown?” He asks and Alex panics. “NO.” He says quickly and struggles to get up. He can’t lose this job, he loves it too much. What would he be if he was declared unfit for work? No one would want him then, he refuses for it to happen. 

“Alex relax brother. I believe you, I just had to ask.” He says and the blonde nods. “I’m sorry, I don’t know why this nightmare got to me so bad.” He says, collapsing onto the bed and places his hands onto his head. “Do you think you can work today? Sometimes just taking a day off helps.” He says and Alex shakes his head. “Everything is okay, I can do this Darwin. I will just take more breaks today, let you and Sean handle most of the calls.” He says and the older male nods. “Okay blondie, then get dressed. Hank seems worried about you.” He says and Alex nods. “Okay.” He whispers and walks into the bathroom. 

God he hopes his gut feeling is wrong.

/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/

Hank stands up quickly when he sees Alex walk into the living room. The blonde smiles and pulls Hank into a hug. “I’m sorry I scared you.” He says softly and the brunet cups his cheek and looks into his blue eyes. “It’s alright, just please be careful today.” He says and the blonde nods, which makes the brunet kiss him gently. “I love you.” He says and his lover pulls him into one last kiss and he shyly smiles. “I love you too bozo.” He says and looks at Darwin. “Since you’re here, you can just drive me to work.” The blonde commands and grabs his jacket.

“Jeez, you’re so bossy today. Is he usually like this with you Hank?” The darker male asks with a grin and Hank chuckles. 

“Every morning he is.” He says and Alex roll his eyes. The scientist relaxes, knowing that his boyfriend was really okay now they were back to normal. He is going to have to talk to Darwin

later, get advice on how to pull Alex out of those moods without having to call his co worker every time it happens. He looks at Darwin and he nods, as if he read his mind. The blonde kisses his cheek, wishing him to have a good day and following Darwin out of the door. Hank lets out a breathe and starts to get ready for work. He was going to text Alex more often today, just to make sure that he is loved and that the brunet was there for him if he needed to talk. 

He checks to make sure that the windows were locked and all the lights were off before leaving his apartment, locking the door. He steps onto the pile of mail and frowns but bends down to pick them up. He unlocks his apartment door once more to place them onto the kitchen counter, separating which ones belonged to him and who belongs to Alex. Seems like the blonde had more mail then him today and he was okay with that. 

He sighs and walks back out and locks the door once more. He quickly walks down the stairs and gets into his car. 

He walks into the lab and Charles nods at him as Hank grabs his lab coat and his clipboard. He nods back and sets straight off to work. He just hopes that today goes alright, it probably will be, knowing that Alex was smiling when he left. He couldn’t remember a time where the blonde refuses to get out of bed. He loves his job, what did he dream about? “Alright team, lets get to work.” He says and everyone nods and sets to work. 

“So help me decide. Roses or lilies?” Raven asks and the brunet gives her a confused look. “For my wedding.” She states and his eyebrows jumped. “Did you and Azazel even pick the wedding date yet? You two have been engage for five months now.” He asks and she smiles. “August tenth.” She says and he smiles. “The day you two first met.” He notes and she smiles. “We both thought it was perfect. The love we share, he’s the one you know? I can’t see the future without him. He’s my soulmate.” She says and Hank heart melts. 

“I perfectly understand.” He says softly and she smiles. “You and Alex are soulmates. I can see it with the way you two look at each other.” She says and they both snort. “God, since when did we get so soft?” She asks and the brunet shrugs. “It happens when you find love.” He says and Charles walks up to them. “Love isn’t science so why am I trying to figure out you two aren’t speaking science.” He says and they roll their eyes. “Like you don’t turn all heart eyes when Erik comes into the lab.” She snarks back and Charles sighs defeated. “Good point Raven.” He says after a moment of silence. 

“So Hank answer my question.” She demanded and he sighs. “Lilies, I believe that’s your favourite flower.” He says and she smiles and kisses his cheek. “Thanks brother.” She says and bounces off. “It’s good to see her happy.” The British male says and the taller male nods in agreement. “I think everyone deserves happiness in their lives.” He says and he smiles. “Indeed they do Hank, indeed they do.” He says. 

The brunet smiles as he thinks about his boyfriend. He just can’t stop thinking about him, he just loves him. Even though he was late coming home these days, since they were working on a big project that takes so much of his time, Alex still does little things to let him know that he loves him. Like make him dinner and keeps it in the oven for him to eat when he gets home or the little love notes he leaves by his pillow when Hank wakes up late and Alex is already at work. Sure they still have arguments but they made an agreement to not go to bed angry, bedtime was where they cuddled and hold each other close. Whether they were fighting or not, they would leave it for another day. 

Hank can’t see a future where Alex isn’t by his side. 

These months dating the blonde is total bliss. He was just so happy, he doesn’t think anything can make them split, no matter how hard the world tries, no knows without a doubt that him and Alex will be together until the end. Of course, he is never going to say it out loud, might jinx it, but he is pretty damn confident about this fact. 

Scott seems happier as well. Alex’s younger brother has been stopping by more frequently and Hank does not mind at all. Hank was just glad that the young teen texts or calls to give the couple a heads up that he was coming over and if neither of them picks up or gives him a reply, he knows that they are busy and to call again later. Scott knows better then to try and come over when the blonde has a couple of days off, its better to come over on the second day rather than the first. (Might be because he doesn’t let Alex get out of the bed for very long.)   
Hank sighs as he leans back and glances at the clock. Thinking about Alex is definitely a great idea for time to pass by. He can think about his lover all day and never get tired of him. He still remembers the first day he saw Alex. Stopping dead in his tracks as he watches the blonde fiddle with his phone and puts his ear buds into his ears. Hank thought he saw a lot of beautiful things in his life. But the human being in front of him proved him wrong, Alex is the most gorgeous sight in the world. He didn’t know that when he finally had the courage to speak to the male, that he was going to be a permanent stay into his life and into his heart. 

Alex would kill him if he ever says this out loud, but Alex was adorable most of the time, especially just waking up in the mornings. The way Alex would stumble out of bed, his hair a mess, rubbing his eyes and not to mention how much he craves attention. The blonde loves to cuddle in the mornings, Hank was always amused with the way Alex would slowly wake up and would move towards him and cuddling up to him. Hank had asked why he does it and Alex had only shrugged and said that he didn’t like being cold when he wakes up. 

“Your like my own furnace. Not to mention I feel completely warm and safe in your arms, knowing that someone loves me and loves to cuddle as well.” Alex had said one morning and Hank’s heart had melted and he pulled the blonde into a kiss. Of course Alex loves the fact that Hank loves cuddling just as much as he does. He didn’t mind when Hank had layed down on top of him and placed his head over the smaller male’s heart. 

Last night before they went to bed, Alex was on the couch reading a book and Hank had just came home and was exhausted. He just quietly moved onto the couch and went to the blonde and moved him around so he was laying on top of the blonde with his head on his chest. Alex had only smiled and ran his fingers through the brunets hair and went back to reading his book. 

The brunet takes his phone out to see if he had gotten any texts and sighs as he sees no notifications and places it onto his desk. He might as well actually get some work done. He grabs the pile of papers and starts reading them over. 

/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/

Alex sighs as he lets Sean answer the call. His mind was drifting quite a bit and pinches himself to get his mind back on track. He’s tempted to text Hank and might call it a day and go home but he was stubborn. He can get through this faze, he will. He is perfectly fine. “Alex you want to take the next call?” The ginger asks and Alex snaps his attention to him and hums. “What?” He asks and winces when he sees Sean look at him worried. “You alright man? You’ve been off today?” He says and the blonde inwardly sighs. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, just a little off my game today.” He says and Sean nods in understanding. “If you need to go home-“

“No, I’m fine.” He says and ignores Darwin muttering under his breathe about how stubborn the blonde was. “Alright, do you want to take the next call?” He asks and Alex nods. “Yeah sure.” He says and the ginger nods. The phone rings and Alex takes a deep breathe before picking up. 

“911, what’s your emergency?”

“Yeah, uh, there’s a man standing outside of my house for about two hours now and I’m starting to get scared.” 

(Yeah, Alex would be scared too if there was someone standing out of his house. The poor woman sounds scared.)

“What is the man doing?” 

“He’s just standing there, I can’t see his face but he is facing my direction.” 

“What’s your name?”

“My name is Anna Miller.”

“Alright Anna, can you give me your address?”

“Yeah, it’s 419 Avenue Street. Oh my god, where did he go?” 

“Did the man move?” 

“I looked away for like fifteen seconds and now I can’t see him anywhere. Please send someone.”

“Help is on the way, just stay on the line with me until help arrives. Is there anyone else living in your house?”

“No, its just been me for awhile now, my son just moved out a couple of months ago. Where is he?” 

Alex strains to hear when she suddenly becomes quiet. 

“I think he’s in the house. I just heard my back window break.” 

She’s whispering now and Alex fights to stay calm as Darwin types frantically and tells the cops to drive faster. This situation just gotten worse. 

“Alright listen to me, go to the closest room and lock the door silently. Then go into the far back corner or if there is a place to hide then hide. Don’t speak loudly, just whisper quietly. I am here to help you.”

“Okay. I’m going to my bedroom, I’m going to lock my-“

Alex freezes has he hears the door crash open and the woman’s panicked screams. He clenches onto the table and forces himself to breathe as she screams out in pain and her screaming out to help her, make him stop. Then all of a sudden silence. 

“Anna? Anna, can you hear me? Are you hurt?” He forces himself to speak, to stay calm and he hears the phone being moved. 

“Anna isn’t here anymore.” Says a deep voice and he clenches his jaw as he stares ahead at the screen, unable to type any information into the document anymore. He knew today was going to be a bad day, he knew something wrong was going to happen. Why didn’t he just stay home?

“Is she breathing?” He couldn’t help but ask, his voice somehow being deadly calm. 

“Nah, she deserves to die. Don’t worry sweetheart, your voice sounds nice. I’ll be coming for you.” He says then hangs up and Alex closes his eyes and stays stock still.

He forces himself to breathe in and breathe out. _Stay calm Alex. He doesn’t know who you are, he won’t find you_. He flinches when someone gently takes his earpiece out and he stills at Darwin with wide eyes. “It’s okay Alex, just breathe. You know the routine, breathe in for four seconds, hold for four seconds and let it out for four seconds.” He says gently and Alex forces himself to follow Darwin’s movements. 

_Everyone staring at you, everyone is staring at you, ignore them, ohmygodeveryoneisstaringatme._

He jerks out of his chair and rushes to the bathroom. He slams the stall closed and drops onto his knees and throws up his breakfast into the toilet. He’s gasping for air as he slumps back onto the floor and wraps his arms around his knees and forces his head down. He ignores the door opening and rocks back and fourth gently. 

“Everything is fine, everything is fine, everything is fine.” He keeps repeating in a mantra, fighting back the overwhelming emotions. He can’t lose it, he needs his job or he won’t know who he is anymore. “Alex?” He hears a voice but he can’t pinpoint where it came from. He feels overheated but cold at the same time, his hands can’t stop shaking and the ring in his ears keeps getting louder and louder. He wants to scream, cry, anything but instead he grips his hair with his hands and struggles to hold the pieces together. Afraid that if he stops, he will shatter into a million pieces. 

“Sh-she’s dead and it-its my fault. I-I-I cou-couldn’t st-top him.” He struggles to say and the tears fall. “No Alex, it’s not your fault. There was nothing you can do.” Says a male voice and he shudders and curls into himself more tighter. _Don’t worry sweetheart, your voice sounds nice, I’ll be coming for you._

He doesn’t understand, he’s so confused. “No, no, no, please don’t.” He whimpers and feels a hand on his shoulder. “Summers, eyes on me.” Says the command. A sharp voice that cuts through his panic attack and his eyes snap open to meet the Captains. “You’re alright son. Just keep your eyes on me.” Alex jerks his head and grips onto his arms. He blinks and after a few long minutes, he relaxes and he can breathe. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened. Don’t make me quit my job please.” He pleads and the man nods. “I understand. Darwin, take him home. You have the week off.” He says in a tone that cannot be argued with and he nods. “Come on blondie.” Darwin says quietly and helps the him up. Alex stumbles on his shaking legs and leans into the older male. Together they slowly make their way to the car. “Take me to Hank.” He manages to say. “What? Alex-“

“I said take me to Hank.” The ring returns to his ears and he watches as the scenery pass by in a blur. He digs his nails into his palms, he needs the hint of pain in order to not freak out. He whimpers when the car stops and Darwin turns to him. “Do you want me to get him?” He asks and Alex couldn’t stop the tears as he nods. 

God why was he so pathetic? But she was so innocent, she didn’t deserve to die. How did she deserve to die? Why did she have to be so afraid and in so much pain before she died? Why did he have to agree to that one stupid phone call? Why couldn’t he save her? He hears the passenger door open and he stares straight ahead, he couldn’t bring himself to care anymore. “Alex baby? Look at me.” He hears and a strong, warm hand cups his cheek and gently turns his head. His eyes meets dull blue eyes and he blinks when he realizes who it was. 

“Hank.” He says weakly and the tears fall. The emotions he thought he was holding back rears its ugly head and next thing he knew, he was in the brunet’s arms. Sobbing uncontrollably, gasping for air and gripping onto his lover with a tight hold. “Shh, it’s okay. Everything is alright. I’m here baby, you have nothing to be afraid of.” Hank whispers into his ear as he pulls his lover even closer. Darwin walks away a fair distance, to give the couple some privacy. “I-I couldn’t save her. Her screams, she was so scared and I couldn’t help her.” He manage to say and shudders as the tears continue to fall. 

“Let’s go home. It’s alright baby.” He whispers as he personally lifts Alex into his arms. Alex hides his face into Hank’s neck and shudders as the brunet walks to his own car. He was gently placed into the passenger seat and Alex closes his eyes as he feels fingers run through his hair a couple of times. His eyes flutter open as Hank starts driving and he squeezes the brunet’s hand, afraid of letting go. As if he let go, he would be lost in the darkness, screaming for help and nobody would hear him. 

When his mind focuses back into the present he finds himself in the bed. He was dressed in his pajamas and was being held in Hank’s arms. How long had he zoned out? He makes a confused whimper and Hank was quick to comfort him. “Are you back with me?” He asks softly and the blonde lets his eyes wander around the room and tilts his head up to look at Hank. “What happened?” He asks confused and the man kisses his forehead. “What do you remember?” 

“I remember waking up with a bad feeling. I didn’t want to get out of bed because I knew something bad was going to happen today. I remember Darwin helping me out of bed and he drove me to work. Then, then I took the call and there was a woman. She sounded so scared, saying there was a man outside of her house. Then all I could hear was screams of pain and fear. She was screaming and screaming for what felt like hours when there was all of a sudden silence. I remember his voice, talking to me saying I had a nice voice and that he was, he was coming for me. Then blank and I woke up here. Hank, what happened? I’m so confused.”

Hank’s arms tighten around him when he said that the killer had spoken to him. The blonde sighs and lays his head back down onto his lover’s chest. He listens to the soothing sound of his heartbeat, a sound that he loves and helps keep the nightmares away. “Darwin took you to my workplace and got me. Alex, I never saw you so out of it. You scared me darling, you weren’t there. Physically us, but mentally and emotionally you were somewhere else and I was afraid I couldn’t call you back.” He whispers and Alex tightens his squeeze around his chest and kisses right over his heart. 

“I’m sorry.” Hank sits up and places both hands onto the blonde’s cheeks. He leans closer until their foreheads were touching and stare deeply into his eyes. “You have nothing to be sorry for. What happened today was not your fault. Don’t you dare blame yourself, there was nothing you could have done.” He says fiercely and Alex felt tears threaten to fall. “I know, I’m just scared. I never heard someone sound so scared before. The stranger scared me. He’s coming for me.” He whispers and the scientist shakes his head. 

“He won’t find you. I promise that he won’t touch you, not on my watch. He has to go through me first.” He promises and the younger male’s hands come up to grip onto his wrists. “I don’t want you to get hurt because of me.” He whispers and Hank kisses him. The kiss was so full of love, comfort, promise and passion, it sent so much emotion through him that Alex couldn’t help the couple of tears that escaped. The brunet pulls away and with a thumb, wipes the tears off his cheeks. “I love you.” He says and Alex melts. “I love you too.” He whispers and Hank pulls him back to his chest and the young couple hold each other. 

They hold each other tightly all night. Neither can’t sleep but knowing that they were safe. Hank starts to gently run his fingers through the soft golden locks and lightly scratches his scalp. Alex starts to drift off and falls into a restless sleep, but getting the rest he needs. His dreams were not nice tonight. Even with Hank by him, the nightmares were strong and latch into him and wouldn’t let go. He screamed awake and was instantly in Hank’s arms repeatedly throughout the night. 

The blonde kept on feeling more and more guilty every time he woke up. He wanted the brunet to get some sleep but the blonde could only get fifteen minutes of peaceful sleep before the nightmares start to play in his mind like a movie. The images flying faster and faster until he couldn’t handle it and jerk awake. 

Alex doesn’t know what to do.

/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/

Hank looks down to the sleeping blonde. The morning sunlight filter through the curtains glinting off the golden brown floorboards. The brunet gently runs his fingers up and down the pale, creamy skin. The brunet watches as Alex’s eyes fly wildly from side to side underneath his eyelids. He wishes what was going through his mind. He grabs his phone slowly, as to not wake his lover. This is the longest time he has been asleep, so far it has been an hour an a half, while throughout the night it has been only twenty minutes at a time. 

He texts Charles that he won’t be in work for a few days and places back down onto the nightstand. He was instantly on alert when he heard a whimper come from his lover. He rubs his shoulder blades, hoping that it would calm him down. He sees Alex flinch and his muscles tense. “No, stop please.” He whimpers out and Hank can’t watch his lover be in pain any longer. “Alex, wake up. Honey, follow my voice.” He says and Alex whimpers quiet down but his muscles were still tense, his eyes wandering underneath his eyelids, searching for the voice. “That’s it, just follow my voice. Everything will be alright.” He continues to whisper and smiles when he sees Alex’s eyes slowly blink open. 

“Hank?” He asks sleepily, looking around the room confused. The brunet smiles sadly when he sees that Alex remembers yesterdays event cause he flinches and nuzzles closer to his lover. “Hey sleepyhead, it’s good to see you awake once more.” He says and Alex hums. “I’m sorry to keep you up all night.” He apologizes. “No, don’t you dare apologize, it’s not your fault.” He says and the blonde nods. The blonde barely reacts when his phone rings, which worries Hank a bit and he reaches over to answer his phone for him. “Hello?”

“Hank? Hey, where’s Alex?” Scott answers. “Hey Scott, uh Alex is a little busy today.” He says sparring a glance down to the blonde. Said blonde raises a hand and grabs the phone. “Hey Scotty.” He says quietly and the brunet watches. “You can come over tomorrow, today’s not a good day for me okay?” 

“Yeah, I will be alright. Thanks Scott, love you.” He says before hanging up and dropping the phone onto the nightstand. “Are you going to be okay?” Hank asks and Alex looks at him. He turns to lay onto his side and grabs his hand and let their fingers intertwine together. “Yeah, it might be a while but I’m going to be alright.” He whispers and smiles at his boyfriend. Hank sighs and pulls the blonde closer and their legs tangle together. “I know that you hate admitting help, but please talk to someone. Get a therapist or talk to a close friend.” Hank whispers and Alex sighs. 

“I will, I should have talked to a therapist a long time ago but I didn’t want to. I was afraid that if I start talking to a therapist, then I would get worse and then I wouldn’t be fit to do my job. I was scared, but now I know I have to talk to someone. I’m sorry Hank, I didn’t mean for this to get bad.” Alex rambles and Hank kisses him to silence him. He let the kiss be slow and gentle, when he pulls away he smiles at the blonde. “It’s alright, as long a you know that you have to talk to someone now then I know we will get through this. I am by your side every step of the way.” He says. 

The blonde smiles wit tears in his eyes and he whispers a thank you. “We should get out of bed.” Hank says and the blonde whines and snuggles closer. “No.” He grumps out and the brunet sighs. Alex can be such a handful sometimes but he wouldn’t give him up for the world. “Alright, a day in bed it is then.” Hank says accepting his fate today and Alex huffs silently in laughter. Hank runs his hands along his bare back, Alex had taken his shirt off in the middle of the night when he woke up the third time covered in sweat. 

Alex shivers when Hank’s fingers slide over his ribcage and a mischievous grin forms on his face. He presses harder against his ribcage and Alex squeaks and laughs as he squirms away. “No, stop.” He says breathlessly as Hank keeps on tickling him. The blonde retaliates by grabbing the pillow and hitting his boyfriend with it. “Oh you are on.” He says and grabs his own pillow. 

The couple laughs as they continuously hit each other with the pillows and tackle each other. Alex laughs as he bounces on the bed with Hank on top of him. Hank, chuckling himself, leans down to kiss the blonde and he smiles in the kiss when he feels the blonde wrap his arms around his neck. “I love you.” He whispers when the brunet parts so they can breath. “I love you too.” Hank replies and they smile at each other. 

Yeah, everything was going to be alright.    
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and the comments.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do hope that you are enjoying this story. Also,
> 
> Happy Remembrance Day! 
> 
> Yes I am Canadian, so please don't get me in trouble with 'U's in some words. Like, favourite, neighbours, and colour, are some examples. 
> 
> At that note, please enjoy.

**Chapter Five**

“Hello Alex, how is your week going?” 

Alex sighs as he leans back in his chair. Why did he agree to talking to a therapist again? Emma was alright, he supposes but every time he tries to ask her a question, she only fires a question back at him. It was super annoying. 

“It’s going fine I suppose. I mean, I’m back at work for like two months now. There was no major calls, so that’s good. Scott still stays in touch, which definitely makes my week and Hank just always at work. I think he’s almost done his big project. Haven’t seen much of him this week.” 

She nods and leans back in her chair as well. He likes Emma, she doesn’t tip toe around him, she bluntly tells him the truth. He hates it when everyone treats him like glass now. She had told him to tell Hank that he wasn’t going to break and that he was annoyed with how he was treating him. Alex went along with it and told Hank that he needs to stop treating him like a little kid. That he was a big boy and to treat him like a actual boyfriend. Hank had blushed and apologized, saying that he was just worried and promise to drop his act. And he did thankfully. 

“How do you feel about not seeing Hank much this week?” 

“Annoyed, but it’s life. He has a job that he loves like I do. I’m not going to throw a big temper tantrum over it because there are weeks where he doesn’t see me much.” He shrugs after saying so. She smirks and types onto her computer. 

She always wore white. Sure it suits her, but she really needed to add some colour. But her glare was pretty scary, he would not want to be on the end of that glare. He got it the first day he went to there appointment and he tried his best not to get it again. So far it was working and he was pretty proud of himself. Hank wasn’t sure about her and suggested to get another therapist but Alex likes her. She was brutally honest when she wanted to, called out his bullshit and helped him get onto the path. 

“And how is Scott?”

“Scott is great. He is getting eighties in his classes and got a part time job now. He says he wants to be more like a adult now, but I insist telling him to be a teenager when he can.” 

“Because of your past?”

Alex nods, he knows he can trust her. Even though sometimes he feels like she can read his mind but reading the emotions in his body language and in his eyes is what made her good at her job. Alex still runs in the mornings, to get rid of that negative energy he had received during the night. He has been getting more nightmares this week because Hank wasn’t home as often as he would like. But then it makes the time they do have together that much more special. Alex had the day off yesterday because it was their first anniversary. He was pretty proud to be with Hank for a year now, it so far had lasted longer than his past relationships. 

So far Hank was keeping his promise of proving him wrong and Alex was honestly grateful for it. 

“How are your nightmares this week?”

Like he said, she can totally read his mind. It kind of freaks him out a little. She smirks as if she knew how he feels about it. 

“The nightmares are bad this week. When I’m with my boyfriend, he chases them away. But since he hasn’t been home much this week, they show up more fierce. I keep on having the same nightmare about that man on the phone. That he found me and I would wake up and couldn’t move or breath, like there was something heavy on my chest that wouldn’t let me get up.” 

She hums and nods and sits up straight. Hank’s family has been inviting them over more often but yet, it didn’t really surprise him. Raven and Azazel’s wedding is coming closer and Alex really needs to buy a tux or at least rent one. He didn’t really want to buy stuff if he is never going to use them again. All of his friends never really understood his point of view but he didn’t really care what people think about him. He learned how to do it when he lived in the streets. 

“Have you been taking your pills for your nightmares?”

That’s right. She had prescribed him pills to take before bed to keep the nightmares away. He didn’t like taking drugs, he didn’t want to get addicted to them over time. He did have to take them this week but then he would wake up feeling like shit. 

“Had no choice this week.” He grumbles and she gives him a disappointed look and he was immediately on edge. “I don’t like them okay? When I take them, I feel like shit the next day. Always tired, make me zone out more. I can’t focus on anything.” He complains and she sighs. 

“I can lower the dosage or at least try taking half a pill instead of a full one.” 

That makes sense. Why didn’t he think of that? Right, he was off his game today. He almost completely forgot that he had an appointment today and was in a rush to get there.   
“I can try taking half tonight.” He says and she nods in approval. She looks at the clock and smiles. “Looks like our time is up. I will see you next week at the exact same time, don’t be afraid to call me and talk if you really need to.” She says and he nods as he stands up and grabs his jacket to put it on. 

“Don’t worry Summers, you really are making great progress. It just takes time, you will get there.” She says and he smiles at her as he opens the door. “Thanks, have a good day.” He says and walks out. He yawns when he walks out of the building and gets into his car. Today was a long day, but he feels like today was a decent one. 

He doesn’t go home. Instead he pulls into Darwin’s driveway, he didn’t want to be lonely anymore. He knocks on the door and stands back to wait for the door to open. Angel is now at month seven in her pregnancy and he was happy when Darwin asked him to be the child’s godfather. Of course he didn’t hesitate to answer. “Alex, hey didn’t expect to see you today.” Angel greets when she opens the door. He smiles shyly and shrugs. “I didn’t expect to come over. Is this a bad time? I can come over later if I need to.” He says quickly and feels like hitting himself in the face. 

He didn’t know why he didn’t call first before going to Darwin’s. Maybe taking those pills is a bad idea, either that or his body was adjusting to the pills before going back to normal. “No, no come on in.” She says and lets Alex walk into her home before closing the door. Darwin walks into the room and smiles. “Hey Alex. Is everything alright?” He asks and Alex smiles.

“Nah, just wanted to talk to somebody.” He says and feels embarrassed. He shouldn’t have came over like this. “You just finished talking to your therapist right? How did it go?” He asks as he leads the blonde into the living room and both males take a seat onto the couch. “Uh, it was alright, I told her that I didn’t like taking the pills and she suggested to take only half instead of a full one.” He says and Darwin nods. 

“Yeah, they are really messing with your head. I would have told you to stop taking them altogether.” He says and the blonde shrugs. 

“I mean, I do need to sleep at night. Hank isn’t home this week so the nightmares are killing me this week. Don’t worry, I can still do my job.” He adds quickly when he sees the concern fill into his brown eyes. “I believe you.” The older man reassures and the blonde sighs in relief. “What about when you leave, you go visit Hank. I bet he will be happy to see you.” He says softly and Alex shakes his head. “You know how he can be when he is almost done his projects. He needs to know that I can handle myself when I’m alone.” He says and the darker male sighs. “Don’t be afraid to admit that you are feeling lonely.” He adds and the blonde nods, frowning. 

“Then I guess I could. I hate it when the captain keeps giving me days off. I can do my job, I’m a big boy, I can handle it.” He says sternly and Darwin nods. “I have notice that he has been giving you days off more often. I can talk to him, maybe he will listen to me.” He says and Alex nods. “I guess I shouldn’t overstay my welcome. I’ll go and see Hank before I go home.” He says and Darwin nods. “Alright, take care of yourself Alex. Call me if you need anything.” He says and Alex leaves the house. 

Alex buckles himself into his seat before he rests his head against the cushion and closes his eyes. He sighs and turns the ignition on, he feels numb. He didn’t really know what was going on this week, he just feels off. He wasn’t going to take any medication tonight, he knows it is the pills that’s making him feel emotionless. 

He doesn’t like it at all. 

/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/

Hank was done with today. His co workers have been snapping at each other today. He knows all of them are exhausted, they were so close to being finished but he didn’t want them to crash. “Everyone, takes a day off. I know we are almost done but take a break. We can get back at this tomorrow when we are more energize.” He says and they are nod gratefully.   
God he misses Alex. He hadn’t really seen him this week and feels bad that he hasn’t been at home at night. He just worked himself to exhaustion and sleep on the couch in his office. He knows Charles disapproves but he was so close. He hears the door open and he looks up to see Alex walking up to him. “Hey baby, what’s wrong?” He asks concerned. 

Alex smiles tiredly. “I just miss you is all.” He says and wraps his arms around the brunets torso. Hank wraps his arms around the blonde and kisses the top of his head. “I miss you too.” He says and looks at the blonde closer. “Have you been sleeping? You look exhausted.” He comments and Alex sighs. “Yeah, I’ve been taking the medication that my therapist gave me for the nightmares. My body isn’t adjusting to it very well.” 

The scientist frowns and he cups the blonde’s cheek. He notices that the his eyes are blank and more dull than usual. Hank couldn’t help but feel even more alarmed at that. “What about we take a nap in my office?” He asks and the younger male nods. “Alright.” He whispers and kisses the males forehead and leads his lover to his office. He takes his shoes off and his lab coat and lays down onto the couch. He pulls the blonde on top of him and pulls his head onto his chest. He knows Alex likes to listen to his heartbeat. 

“Get some sleep baby.” He says gently and Alex hums as he already starts to drift off. The blonde must be more exhausted then he realized. He smiles down at him and drifts off himself.  
Alex gasps as he jerks and falls off the couch when he hears a loud noise. Well, at least he can move this time. Hank startles and sits up. “Alex?” He asks and the blonde nods and stands up shakenly. “I’m okay.” He whispers and Hank pulls him into a hug. “You sure?” He asks and the blonde nods. “Promise.”

Hank wasn’t sure what just happened. Did Alex just have a nightmare or something? There was another knock on the door and it opens. “Hank- oh sorry, am I interrupting?” Charles asks worried and the brunet shakes his head. “Nah, we were just sleeping.” He says and Alex nods and rubs at his eyes and sits back down onto the couch. “Well, what about you both go home. It has been a long day.” He says and Hank nods and was surprised that it was so late. How long were they asleep?

“We are on our way now.” He says smiling when Charles leaves. “Jeez, he probably thinks we were having sex or something like that.” He says and Alex giggles. “Like we have before, multiple times, but home sounds good.” He says and Hank roll his eyes. Knowing Alex, it doesn’t surprise him that he admits it out loud. Alex was shameless, he wasn’t afraid to say anything out loud. He still feels bad when the intern knocked and opened the door when Alex was straddling Hank in his chair. They were only having a small make out session, but it was heading to sex very quickly. 

Poor kid was a poor blushing mess and Alex had shamelessly told him that if he doesn’t get out then he would regret his life decisions and the intern had ran out of the room so fast that Hank didn’t even blink. When the door closed, Alex only went back to what he was doing and Hank completely forgot about the situation that happened altogether.   
“You have no shame what’s so ever when we talk about sex do you?” He asks and Alex smirks at him. “Where is the fun in that?” He teases and Hank growls as he pulls the shorter male

into a heated kiss. “Let’s go.” He says as he drags Alex out of the room and the other male was laughing. 

.~.~.~.~.~.

Hank opens the apartment door, dragging the blond behind him and presses his lover against the closed door with his lips attached to his. Alex groans as he lets his hands grip onto Hank. One hand arm around the brunet’s neck while the other hand was in the soft brown locks, gripping as his body was pressed tightly against the taller male’s. Hank’s hand travel down his body and cups the back of his thigh and Alex jumps. The brunet catches easily as the blonde’s thighs grip his waist tightly and he whimpers. 

His body was on autopilot, knowing where the furniture is and stepping around them as he walks to their bedroom. “Hank.” Alex says breathlessly as the brunet’s lips attach to his collarbone and Alex’s grip tightens in the others brown hair that draws a deep growl out of the older males chest. Alex body lights up in arousal and he gasps as Hank bites his earlobe and tugs on it. “Shit Hank.” He groans and his body shivers in delight as he was thrown onto the bed. 

Hank tugs his shirt off and Alex does the same as the brunet quickly crawls over him and pulls him into a rough, messy kiss. “Alex.” He grumbles and the blonde’s back arches off the bed as the brunet bites and sucks on his nipple. “Fuck Hank, oh please.” He whimpers and Hank’s hands takes his wrists and pins them above his head. Alex bites his bottom lip as his head presses back against the pillows, showing his neck and Hank takes advantage. 

They both groan as there was a knock on the apartment door. “Ignore it.” Alex says and wraps a leg around his lover’s waist and thrusts up and they both moan as their clothed cocks brushed together. “Such a tease Alex.” He growls out and Alex smirks up at his boyfriend. “You love it though.” He retorts and moans as Hank tightens his grip on the blonde’s wrists that was pinned above his head and bites on his nipple sharply. 

A knock goes onto the door and Alex shakes his head and his leg tightens on his boyfriend’s waist when Hank attempts to get off of him. “Alex baby, I need to get the door or they won’t go away.” He says and Alex kisses him. “I don’t care.” He whines and tugs on his bottom lip that he knew would drive Hank insane. He smirks when Hank growls and kisses him heatedly. “There’ll get the point that we’re busy and give up some point.” He whispers and Hank sighs and his hands lets go of Alex’s wrists and slide down his arms and hooks under his shoulder blades and yanks his body up. 

Alex giggles when he ends up in the brunet’s lap and wraps both arms around his neck as he kisses the other male. “You’re such a brat Alex.” He growls and Alex ignores the comment as his hands slide down his chest and unbuckles Hank’s jeans. “I want sex and nobody is stopping us.” He says breathlessly and slides his hand into Hank’s underwear and wraps his hand around Hank. 

The brunet growls and bites Alex’s collarbone that makes the blond whimper. “Please.” He begs and Hank shoves him back and yanks Alex’s jeans off. “Damn it Alex, I just can’t control myself around you.” Alex shudders when his voice deepens into a low smooth tone and his body yearns in want. “Then don’t. I’m not going to break, I can take it. I’m all yours.” He says while staring into Hank’s dark eyes. 

Hank surges forward and kisses Alex and did exactly wanted the other male wanted. 

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

His phone rings, the obnoxious ring that fills the silent room and killing his peace. Hank groans and huffs when he feels the other body moves to grabs the phone. “What?” He hears the other male grouch. “Shit, what time is it?” Hank wraps his arms around the blonde and pulls him closer. Alex grunts and lightly swat at the brunet. “Is the Captain mad? Crap, yeah I’m on my way. I can’t believe I slept through my alarm.” He whines when the warmth suddenly vanishes and his eyes finally crack open. He yawns and grabs his glasses and puts them on.   
“Yeah, let’s say that. Tell him I can stay a extra two hours since I’m late. Shit, fucking god dammit.” Hank sits up and yawns. “Language.” He mutters then he glances at his lover. “Holy shit, what happened to you?” He blurts out and Alex growls at Hank. He covers his speaker on the phone and glares at him. “You happened.” He says shortly and puts the phone back to his ear. “Yeah, Darwin I am literally trying to get dressed with one hand, I need to let you go.” He says and opens their dresser. 

Hank was staring at his naked boyfriend. There was hickies all over his body, hand prints at his hips, and is that a bite mark? His eyes widen when he suddenly remembers and he snorts. Well, Alex wanted it rough. He still couldn’t help but feel bad for his lover, having to be uncomfortable all day. “Yeah, bye.” Alex says and throws his phone at Hank as he starts to get dressed. He throws a pair of jeans on and grabs a brush and starts to run it through his hair. “Here, let me help.” He says, getting out of bed and putting on a pair of sweatpants. 

“I am so late for work.” Alex frets and winces when he tugs at a knot that just wouldn’t come out. He looks in their mirror and starts to play with his hair. Hank grabs a grey t-shirt and a long sleeve flannel shirt out. “Here.” He says and Alex tugs the grey shirt on and put the flannel on top. He doesn’t bother to button it up and roll his sleeve up to his elbows. 

He rushes into the kitchen to grab his wallet and keys. He slips his sneakers on and kisses Hank. “Bye.” He says quickly and runs out of the apartment. Hank was still a little confused, he scratches his head and yawns. What time was it anyway? He grabs his phone and his eyes widen when he sees three missed calls from Charles and two missed calls from Raven. “Shit!” He yells and it was almost comical to see that he was in the same position as Alex. Rushing around, grabbing jeans and a random shirt. He grabs his jacket and brushes his hair has well. He grabs his keys and wallet and leaves in a hurry. 

He curses traffic and finally makes it to Xavier Foundation and he rushes inside. “I’m here. Um, sorry I’m late.” He says trying to catch his breathe and Charles, Erik and Raven does not look impressed. “What took you so long?” Charles asks, disappointed. “I slept through my alarm.” He weakly mutters and Raven takes a closer look at him. “Is that a hickey on your neck?” She asks and Erik suddenly smirks. Hank knew he was blushing a bright red and clears his throat. “Uh, no?” He tries to reason and tugs his collar more up on his neck. 

He squawks when Erik suddenly grabs the collar of his shirt and tugs it down to exposed even more red bruising marks scatter all over his neck, collarbone and most likely down his chest. “I know exactly why Hank here was late this morning, or shall I say afternoon.” He says with an eyebrow raised and Raven giggles. “Okay, shut up. We were excited to see each other.” He says blushing and looks anywhere except the three people in front of him. “Well, sex is a human biological thing.” Charles says and Hank groans. 

“That’s it, I’m going to my office.” He says and walks off. “There is no need to be embarrassed Hank.” Raven giggles out. “I don’t care. Oh my god, knowing Alex he probably just bluntly tell the captain why he was late. He has no shame at all.” He mumbles and Erik just grins. “That is one of my favourite things about your boyfriend. He calls people out for their bullshit.” He says and Hank is done. 

“Bye.” He says and rushes to his office. He needs to know how bad he’s marked up. He closes his office door and walks into the bathroom. He flicks the light on and takes a look in the mirror. “Damn it Alex.” He grumbles when he takes his shirt off and yeah, they are everywhere. Well, they both didn’t exactly slow down or hold themselves back. They both haven’t had sex in like two weeks, so they both needed to get off. 

Hank smirks as he sits at his desk and takes his phone out. 

_Hank: You did not hold back._

_Alex: Well, you didn’t either. Jeez, how am I supposed to make a decent excuse when the captain kept on staring at you. Then he proceeds to ask why I have a bruise on my neck._

_Hank: Lmao, what did you tell him?_

_Alex: I just told him that I got it from you. He then blushes, I mean he turns a bright red and tells me to get to work. God that was funny._

_Hank: Yet you prove my point once again. You have no shame._

He laughs and smirks. Alex was so easy to mark. With his pale, creamy skin, how can it not be easy to bruise? And god, was the blonde loud in bed. Not that he was complaining, he loves making him scream in pure pleasure but he does not hold anything back. 

Hank then remembers. Someone was knocking at their apartment door, who was that? Hank shrugs, not really thinking all too much about it. He hopes Alex was having a decent time at work. Which reminds him, he has work to do. 

/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/

Alex still grins at the Captain’s reaction. Who knew it was sex that made him blush and become all embarrassed. Well, he does have a wife so it might be that Alex was having sex with another male was what made him blush. Man, he was glad that the Captain had no problem with Alex being gay. Darwin and Sean had given him weird looks when he sat down and puts his earpiece in. 

Yes he knew he as a couple of hickies showing on his neck, he really didn’t care. 

He yawns as he sits back, today was a slow day and he was internally grateful for it. “So, what made you so late at work?” Sean pipes up and Alex glances sideways to look at the ginger. “Do you really want to know?” He asks. Darwin grins, knowing what Sean was going to get himself into. “I take it you took my advice to heart huh?” He says to the blonde and Alex only nods. “Yup, but man do I ever feel better. Feel like I’m almost back to normal, never taking that stupid sleeping pills that my therapist wants again.” He says and Sean leans forward.   
“So tell me, why were you late? Yes, I really want to know.” He says and Jessie walks up to the trio. Alex shrugs and sighs. Sean wants him to be brutally honest. “I was up late getting sex, and man it was so worth it.” He says and Sean turns bright red. Alex smirks and Jessie smirks. “At least you are getting sex. Damn proud of you, but I really need at least a one night stand.” She says and fist bumps Alex. 

“So what everyone here is saying that everyone is having sex but me.” Sean says and they look at him. “Sounds about right.” Darwin Says and Jessie giggles as she walks away. Alex grins and the computer rings. “Back to work.” Darwin says and Sean quickly picks it up. “911 What’s your emergency?” 

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Alex was staring at his computer screen. His mind was blank, they still haven’t found who killed Anna Miller. He keeps on staring and sighs, he looks over to see Darwin looking at him and he grins. “You alright man?” He asks and Alex nods. “Fine, I’m just thinking.” He says and leans back when he hears three sets of footsteps coming towards him. “Summers, how are you doing?” The captain asks and Alex looks over at the three men. “Doing fine sir, who are these?” He asks nodding to the two detectives.

“This is detective Dalton and Kirkman. They are new and in the case of Miller’s death. “ He says and the blond gives them a look. “Summers, do you mind if I hear the phone call?” Detective Dalton says and Alex nods. He types into his computer and gives him a earpiece. Dalton places it onto his ear and nods. Alex takes his out and clicks play. He can’t listen to it, even if it happened months ago. Dalton listens and frowns when the audio recording finished. 

“Is there any chance you can edit the recording to the voice that spoke to you?” He asks and Alex leans forward and starts typing. “There you are.” He says after a few minutes and Dalton nods as he takes the USB. “You just have these laying around?” He asks and Alex snorts. “I’m a 911 phone operator, everyone has a package of USB’s.” He says and the Captain gives him a look. 

“Good to know.” He says and the two detectives walk away. “Aren’t they a ray of sunshine.” Darwin mutters and Alex shrugs. “I guess we should get back to work.” Sean says and he leans back against his chair. 

Alex just hopes that they find the killer, it wasn’t in his hands. The blonde sighs tiredly and puts his earpiece in and takes the call before the other two does. “911, what’s your emergency?” He ignores the looks of surprised and focuses on the voice that was speaking into his left ear. 

“I, um…” 

She was whispering and Alex already had a feeling what was going on. 

“Hey, it’s alright. I know people who has gone through this, to be afraid.”

“I’m sorry, wrong number.” She whispers and sniffles. 

“No, don’t hang up. Order a pizza, or anything. I can help you get out of this. Just say the word and I will send police who will help you.” He says quickly and holds his breathe. Please take it, please don’t hang up.

“I can’t. He is outside, if he finds out I’m on the phone, I’m dead.” She whispers, voice shaking. 

“Tell me your address, you do not to be afraid anymore. What’s your name?” 

“I’m, Racheal. My address is 362 Sunset Street.” 

“Okay Racheal, do you know where he is now?”

“He’s outside the front door with a buddy. I’m scared.” She says and Alex closes his eyes, trying to think of something to keep her mind. 

“Go with me on this one. Do you like ice cream?”

“What? I mean yeah, even though I haven’t had ice cream in a long time.”

“What’s your favourite flavour?”

“Umm, I got to say rocky road.” 

“No kidding, that’s mine too. How long has it been since you had ice cream?”

“About three years. You?” She asks sounding more confident.

“Two weeks, how can you last three years without ice cream?”

She giggles and he cracks a grin. The distraction was working. Darwin holds up five fingers, telling him that the police was going to arrive in five minutes. 

“I don’t know. Hey what’s your name?” 

“It’s Alex.” 

“Hey Alex, do you want to get some ice cream when this nightmare is over?” She asks and he smiles. 

“Yeah, sounds like a plan.” 

He smiles when he hears the door open and the police say it’s okay. That she was safe now. “Hey Alex?” He hears her say when he was about to end the call. “Yeah?” 

“Thanks, for giving me the courage to get help.” 

“Of course Rachel, I’m just doing my job.” He says and she hangs up and he smiles. 

Today is a pretty damn good day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for the kudos and comments!


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravens and Azazel's big wedding day! Also Hank realizes something that might change his life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope everyone is enjoying this story. There won't be many more chapters but I still have ideas for these two boy's.

**Chapter Six**

Today was the big day. 

The church gleams in the morning light. With white lilies at the end of every pew, people were mingling, today was filled with love, new beginnings, and future. Alex grumbles as he tugs at his tie. Hank swats at his hand and tightens his tie. “Stop fiddling with this thing.” He says and Alex shoots him a look. “Sorry that they invented such a torture device.” He mumbles and Hank smiles. 

“Yeah, well you look good in a tux, so all you have to do is sit still and look pretty by my side, hopefully the ceremony won’t take too long.” The brunet says as Darwin walks up with Angel by his side, carrying her three month old son. “Sit still and look pretty huh?” Alex asks while raising an eyebrow. “That is generally what we are invited for. Although I hope no one will mind that Nico will cry in the middle of the ceremony.” Angel says a bit worried and the blonde shrugs. “If they do, tell them personally to come to me and I will gladly deal with it.” He says and she smiles. 

“Hank, help me.” Charles says, looking stressed. “What’s wrong?” The brunet asks and Charles makes a noise. “She is a nightmare. I can’t take it anymore.” He says and Hank cracks a grin. “I deal with her, stay with these guys and socialize.” He says and walks away. “Brides huh? They can be scary. Although, Angel was a pretty laid back bride.” Alex comments and she smiles. “Yes I was, still pretty proud of myself for that.” She says and Charles smiles. “This is why I prefer a groom.” He says and Alex winces. “They can be scary too.” Darwin says and the British nods. “Oh I know, but thankfully Erik was a wonderful groom. We went with his religion, that was the only thing he wanted in the wedding.” 

“That does not surprise me.” The blond mutters. 

“How long do we have to wait?” Sean asks as the ginger walks up to the group. “About ten minutes.” Darwin says after glancing down at his watch. “I forgot about the long waiting. I only been to my older sister’s wedding and jeez, I didn’t know weddings take that long.” He says and Alex shrugs. “It’s okay, I don’t even know where I’m sitting. Raven insists me to sit in the front. Man she’s only known me for a year and a half now.” He says and Darwin shrugs. “You’re like a golden retriever. No one can resists your baby blues.” He comments and chuckles at the glare he received from said man. “Yeah, your puppy eyes are pretty hard to not say no to.” The ginger agrees. 

“I give up.” Alex says and huffs. “Come on Alex, I’ll show you where you are to sit.” Charles says and leads Alex away from the group. The duo walks to the front of the church and Erik gives everyone a five minute warning to take a seat. “Here you are.” He says and the blonde nods as he sits down. “Alex, I want to say thank you.” Charles says and Alex looks at the older man with a confused look. “What for?” He asks. 

“For making Hank happy. The minute I heard about you, I could tell you were different from all the others. I only confirm that you are truly part of the family when he finally introduce you to the rest of the family. I know your past about your family but I want you to know that you do have a family.” He says and Alex feels a warm feeling run through his body. He smiles and nods. “Of course Charles, he makes me happy and I am glad to know that I am making him happy.” He says softly. 

“You have no idea.” He says and Hank walks up to them. “Alright, Raven is waiting for you Charles.” The brunet says as he nudges his glasses up his nose and sits down beside the blond, wrapping an arm around the back of his shoulder. “Well, I must go then.” He says happily and walks off. “Charles is always happy huh? I don’t think there is a day he is upset.” Alex comments and Hank hums. “You know, I don’t think I ever saw him sad when I was growing up.” He says and Alex chuckles. 

“That’s a good thing.” He comments and Hank smiles. “Yeah it is.” He says and leans over to press his lips gently against the blondes in a kiss. Alex smiles when the brunet pulls away and leans more into his boyfriend. He sighs as Hank presses a kiss to his temple and Alex sits up straight as Azazel stands up to the alter. “Alright, show time.” He says and the piano starts to play. The doors open and everyone stands up for the bride. Raven just wanted it to be her and Charles walking down the aisle. 

She really didn’t go the full traditional wedding style. She didn’t want to bore everyone to death. 

She was smiling and Alex was glad to see her so happy. Even though he didn’t know her for too long, he was proud of her to find her soulmate. Charles hands her off to her husband-to-be and everyone sits down. Alex wants to tug at his tie, he fucking hates ties. Make him feel like he can’t breath. His fingers twitch at the feeling of wanting to and Hank takes his hand and gives it a squeeze. Alex squeezes back and runs his thumb along the other’s knuckles. “I always hated this part, how the guy goes on and on.” Hank whispers into his ear and Alex fights to hold back a grin. “Hey now, I know you hate it but it’s your sister’s wedding.” Alex whispers back and Hank gives him a small smile. 

“Do you believe in soulmates?” Hank couldn’t help but ask, curious. “I like to. All of us have a one true love out there in the world. Raven found hers and…” He trails off, not sure if he should say the last part. He really didn’t want to jinx this. “And?” Hank prompts and the blonde sighs. “And I found mine.” He whispers and bumps his shoulder against his boyfriend’s. The brunet smiles and Alex winks back and focuses his attention back to the front. 

His phone buzzes and he ignores it. He should have turned it off, he thought he put it in ‘do not disturb’. He must have forgotten and he hopes that whoever is texting will get the hint.  
It buzzes once more and Alex discreetly takes it halfway out of his pocket and turns the phone off entirely. He slips it back into his pocket and leans back. “Smooth Alex.” The brunet beside him whispers. “Shut up.” 

/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/

Hank was happy, he really was. 

His sister is getting married (in the process now), he had a good job that pays well that he loves, and Alex just pretty much said that he was never going to leave him. It warmed his entire body when Alex whispered that he found his soulmate while looking at him. The brunet didn’t realize how much his life changed since the blonde walked into it, but he knew that it was the best thing that have ever happened to him. 

He glances over to see Alex turning his phone off then paying his attention back to the alter. “Smooth Alex.” He comments quietly and Alex swats lightly at his thigh. “Shut up.” He says and the brunet grins. He watches as Raven struggles to not let her tears fall and Azazel staring at her with all the love in the world has to offer. He had watched all of his friends get married over the years. He was sixteen when he watched Charles and Erik get happily married. 

He watched as Moria get married to her husband when he was twenty and now he was watching his sister getting happily married. His mind drifts off and he wonders if that will happen to him someday. He knows it will, but he couldn’t help but imagine him and Alex up there. He shakes his head and starts to scold himself. It is Raven’s wedding. He should not be day dreaming. 

“I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.” The priest says and the couple kiss. Hank couldn’t help the full, beaming smile that stretches across his lips and clap for his sister. He was so proud of her, she came a long way. Raven beams and pulls each of her family members into a big hug. His heart flutters when she pulls Alex into a hug, ignoring the surprised look on the males in return. It warms his whole body to know that his adopted family accepted Alex so well. It might be because he was a misfit, just like the rest of them. 

Erik was abused in his family and had to watch his step father kill his mother, while Charles was neglected by his rich parents. Being a only child and having a maid to do everything for him was a little hard for him to get used to cleaning for himself. Raven was kicked out of her home, the parents leaving her in the middle of the streets in the big city at night. Poor girl was wandering for four days before she was even found and have gotten help to find a new home. 

Hank himself, was abandoned by birth. His mother and father leaving him the minute that he was placed into his mother’s arms for the first time. Had no feelings for him and leaving him in the orphanage. Alex was just like them, being kicked out by his family at seventeen just because he was gay and struggling to find a place where he belonged. They all were deeply hurt by their actual family but came together to become a family of misfits, where they don’t have to be afraid to be abandoned, abused, neglected, disowned, not loved, they were a family that have developed a deep bond that will never be broken. 

“Time for the reception.” Charles says to him and Hank smiles and follows his dad to the grand ballroom. “Woah, how did I not know that the mansion had a ballroom?” Alex blurts out and Hank chuckles. “You should have seen my reaction the first time. I was amazed.” He says and the blonde smiles and his bright blue eyes sparkle. “Charles, you never stop surprising me.” Alex says and the British man smiles. “That is what I love to do.” He says and Hank nods in agreement. 

The music starts and he could see that everyone was sitting down at tables. “Time for dinner.” Erik mutters and tugs at his tie. “You hate tux’s too?” Alex asks and the German nods. “They are torture devices.” He growls and the blonde grins. “Not to mention uncomfortable.” He says and the two men grin at each other. The scientist was still surprised to see that Erik had accepted the blonde so fast. He never saw the German take to someone so quickly. “Now gentlemen, be polite and stop complaining.” Charles says and guides them to there seats.  
Hank pulls Alex’s chair out for him, which earned a kiss on the cheek in thanks and he sits down. Hank grins and sits down beside him. “The wedding is beautiful.” Angel says when she sits down and Darwin sits down on Alex’s right side. “It really is, very well organized.” He praises and Alex roll his eyes. “It’s nice, just there is so many people.” He mumbles and Hank raises an eyebrow at him. “You don’t like big crowds?” He asks and the blonde shakes his head. “I don’t mind crowds but when the group get really big, my anxiety goes up through the roof.” He says. That surprises him, he thought that his boyfriend would be more open to crowds but yet, he really only talks to his clients over the phone. 

“I get that.” He replies with. They place their plates down and Alex awkwardly thanks the server then **stares** at the three forks that was beside the plate. Charles smiles amused and Erik tries not to chuckle, but his eyes are laughing. “Uh, um, why do we have three forks?” Alex asks, extremely confused. “Sorry, we had to appease my cousins and her family but staying on the expensive side.” Charles says, sounding sincere. Alex nods silently, still confused and gives Hank a look that screams help. “This one.” He says grabbing the fork and hands it to the blonde. “You guys need three forks and two spoons?” He blurts out, clearly his brain has not got up and Alex turns a bright red. 

“Don’t worry, I disagree with this as well.” Charles says. “I’m sorry.” The younger male quietly and Hank squeezes his hand in comfort. “Nah, it’s fine. When Hank and Raven were younger, they would stand in the corner and make fun of all the people in the room.” Erik says and shrugs. Hank blushes a bright red when he sees Alex shoot a smirk in his direction. “Oh really?” He asks and Charles nodded. “I told them it was fine, just as long as they never found out it was fine.” 

The group ate there food and were now just relaxing and chatting. “What would you like to drink?” The server asks and Hank sighs. “Can you get us a bottle of wine.” Charles says and the server nods. “Actually, can you get me a beer?” Alex asks and the server gives him a strange look but nods and writes it down then swiftly walks away. Alex gives the group a look. “Let me guess, rich people don’t drink beer?” He guesses and groans when each of the members nodded their heads. 

Hank chuckles and straightens up when Sebastian Shaw walks up to their table. “Hello everyone, how is all of you?” He asks and Alex is immediately on alert. He doesn’t like the vibes this man gives off. “Everything is fine. What is it that you need?” Charles asks sweetly. “I was just mingling around when I notice that there was someone new in your group.” He says and looks straight at Alex. Hank narrows his eyes and wraps an arm around the back of the blonde’s chair, smirking when he sees Sebastian eyes lowered to his arm. “This is Alex, Hank’s boyfriend.” Erik says gruffly and glares at the man. 

Hank nearly growls when he sees the man eye Alex’s body up and down and the blonde must have notice as well because he shifts uncomfortably. “It’s good to meet you.” He says and Sebastian holds out a hand. “It’s not often I meet someone new.” He says and the brunet wanted to make sure that the man didn’t touch what was his but clenches his jaw when Alex shakes his hand. “Yeah well, I’m still getting used to this.” He says with a shy smile. “It’s alright, from what I see, you are a natural and fit into this lifestyle.” He says with a smirk and Alex yanks his hand back and inches closer to the brunet. 

“Alright, what about you go talk to Azazel, looks like he wants to meet you.” Charles says with a frown and a growl. “Alright.” He says and gives the blonde a final look then walks away. “Jeez, he is a creep.” Alex says and Hank looks over to his boyfriend. “Yeah, we all hate him.” He growls and Erik grunts. “I suggest you stay away from him. If you see him coming to you, get to Hank quick. I did not like the way he was looking at you.” He says seriously. Alex doesn’t argue, only nods. 

“Alright everyone, it’s time for the married couple first dance!” Says a man and the crowd smiles and claps. “Thank god.” He mutters when the drinks arrive and Alex takes a big sip of his drink. Hank looks at him amused as he sips from his wine. “Thirsty?” He asks and the blond glares at him. He notices how the blond was looking around and shifts. “Do you need some fresh air?” He asks and Alex shakes his head. “I’m fine.” He says but Hank doesn’t believe him. 

Raven was giggling at something that Azazel says and the song ends. Music comes on and dancers went out onto the dancefloor. He looks over at the blonde and sees that he tugs the tie off and undid the top two buttons, he completely understands. Man was the heat blasted into this room? When did it get so warm? He takes his jacket off and tugs his tie off as well.  
There, that was better. He was never a party type, he likes to dance but not in front of people. Alex was really the only one who got to dance with him in the kitchen one time. He smiles as a slow song comes on and mostly everyone gets off. He sees Charles and Erik go onto the dancefloor. He turns to his lover and smiles when he sees the blonde humming to the song. “Do you want to dance?” He asks and Alex gives him a surprised look. “If I’m right, you told me that you hate dancing in front of everyone. You told me this on our fifth date.” He says. 

“I don’t care.” He whispers and he knew it was worth it when he sees the blonde smile and places his hand into his. He tugs him onto the dancefloor and Alex wraps his arms up around his neck as Hank keeps his hands on his hips. Alex smiles and leans against him, resting his head onto the brunets collarbone. “I don’t think I know this song.” The blonde comments and Hank gives him a look. 

_There goes my heart beating_  
_'Cause you are the reason_  
_I'm losing my sleep_  
_Please come back now_  
_There goes my mind racing_  
_And you are the reason_  
_That I'm still breathing_  
_I'm hopeless now_

“You are the reason by Calum Scott.” He whispers into his lover’s ear and smiles when the blonde shivers. They keep swaying and Hank brushes his lips against the soft golden locks of hair and smiles. He was so lucky to find Alex and be able to call him his. “Just listen to the song.” He whispers and Alex nods silently. 

_I'd climb every mountain_  
_And swim every ocean_  
_Just to be with you_  
_And fix what I've broken_  
_Oh, 'cause I need you to see_  
_That you are the reason_

_There goes my hand shaking_  
_And you are the reason_  
_My heart keeps bleeding_  
_I need you now_  
_If I could turn back the clock_  
_I'd make sure the light defeated the dark_  
_I'd spend every hour, of every day_  
_Keeping you safe_

“I love you.” Alex says quietly and looks up at the brunet. Hank’s breathe caught in his throat. The dance lights shines on his golden hair, making it shine and making his bright blue eyes stand out. Alex is so beautiful. He wanted the blonde to be his officially. “I love you too.” He says and Alex grins and stands on his tip toes to seal his lips over the brunet’s. “You are so beautiful.” The shorter male whispers and Hank smiles. “Could say the same about you.” He says back and seals their lips together once more. “What you said earlier, about you finding your soulmate. I want to say that I might have found mine as well.” He whispers and the blonde grins. He just looks so happy. 

Hank wanted to ask Alex to marry him. 

He knows it has been only a year an a half since they have been together but Hank knows when it was the right then to do. He knew he wasn’t going to regret this choice. He had some planning to do but it is definitely a plan. He looks back into the blonde’s eyes and pulls him into one more kiss. “God, you are the best thing that have ever happened to me.” The brunet says and places his forehead against Alex’s. Their breathes mingle together and the world fades away. “Ditto.” He says with a smile and kisses him.  
The song ends and Hank didn’t want the moment to end but then he knew that there was many more moments in the future, for the rest of their lives. 

He couldn’t wait. 

/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/

Life was perfect. 

No, Alex’s life was perfect. 

All the sadness, anger, pain, and suffering Alex just knew it was to go through to get to this moment. To find the love of his life, the wedding was beautiful and even though it was three hours after the wedding, they were at home. Still in their happy bubble. The blonde’s head rested against Hank’s bare chest, listening to his heart beating softly. He shivers when said boyfriend gently ghosts his fingertips across his bare back. The two men cuddled in the bed, and Alex feels like nothing can break him. 

But there was a voice in the back of his head speaking to him. Telling him that it won’t last for much longer. “Hank? Do you ever have a bad feeling that something bad is about to happen?” He asks and Hank hums. “Like what?” He asks. “My head is trying to tell me that the other shoe is about to drop.” He whispers. Hank sits up and Alex was forced to move with him. “What do you mean?” He asks, trying to understand what the other male was saying. “I mean like, whenever life goes really well then the shoe drops. Something bad happens that makes it fall apart.” He says quietly. 

He didn’t mean to make the happy atmosphere become sad. It’s just what always happened to him. He hates being needy. “Never mind, forget I said anything.” Alex grumbles and Hank places a hand onto his jaw and tilts his head up so they make eye contact. “No, I understand. I know you don’t like being vulnerable sometimes but I promise that nothing will tear up apart.” He promises and Alex sighs. “Don’t make me a promise that you can’t keep.” He whispers and Hank smiles. “I know, I know I will not break this promise.” He whispers and Alex relaxes. 

He feels safe and loved. 

That is all what really matters at this moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys never heard the song 'You Are The Reason' by Calum Scott, then you need to listen to the song. It's a very sweet song.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, don't you ever feel like your tired all the time? I'm feeling like that lately. 
> 
> Let's not send hate comments, I feel like I sucked at writing this chapter. 
> 
> Well, here it is anyway, enjoy. (Hopefully)

**Chapter Seven**

You know the feeling when everything in your world falls apart?

How you receive bad news that you know that this is it. 

He didn’t know how it happened, he didn’t want to know. He didn’t want to know who was behind the steering wheel who wasn’t looking. Too busy texting on his phone and didn’t realize the light turned red. You are just driving for a moment and knowing it was safe, should have been safe, to drive since the light was green. Then all you hear is metal tearing apart, glass shattering, people on the sidewalk screaming, cars honking. How you feel a excruciating pain then nothing at all in an instant? 

It was a normal day. You wake up to a beautiful morning with the city outside buzzing around and the birds singing. The sun in the sky, announcing its presence. You open your eyes and see the love of your life sleeping beside you. Then running, feeling accomplished when you reach the top of the hill with the lonely old oak standing tall and proud. Leaves swaying as the breeze brushes by them, you look to the side to see him smiling. Eyes bright and full of happiness, his smile so wide. His hair a little messy but makes him even more beautiful if that was even possible. 

How he then grins and holds out his hand, calling you to him. How your heart pounds wildly and makes your mind go blank with just a simple touch. But knowing that you are safe because he is there to protect you. To hold you and cherish you, to make you feel loved and happy. 

And when he kisses you. His lips soft and plump, brushing gently against yours like asking for permission. Then pressing harder when you return the kiss. His hands gently running over your arms and shoulders that makes you shiver. That drives you crazy but the feeling was alive. It’s addicting, like you are a junkie and his touch, his kiss, his smile was the only thing that stops you from going mad. 

You are feeling happy, loved, thrill, joy, ecstasy. Not wanting to stop but having to because reality kicks in. Still feeling alright because you know there is always a next time to hold him in your arms. Feeling honoured to be the one to make him experience what you are feeling. That he chose you to be spend the rest of his life with when he can have anyone he wants in this world. 

But as you lay in the darkness, feeling your eyes struggle to open to see the light. Struggling to breath as your lungs refuse to cooperate with you. Hearing sirens and someone apologizing to you over and over again. The only thing you can think about before the darkness pulls you under is making him sad. 

Knowing that you are about to cause him a whole lot of pain and you only hope that he can forgive you when you wake up. 

_That is if I do wake up_. You think bitterly. 

/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/

Alex sighs as he fiddle with the pencil in his hand. Today was a quiet day, he hates quiet days. Everyone stays silent, afraid that if one person says a word, that chaos will erupt. The tension was so thick in the air that it made the blonde uncomfortable. He throws his pencil onto his desk and stands up. He grabs his empty coffee cup and Darwin wordlessly hands out his. Silently asking if he can make him a coffee as well. 

Alex takes it gently and walks into the break room. Someone had started a fresh pot of coffee and he silently thanks whoever it was and pours fresh the dark liquid into both mugs. He puts the right amount of cream and sugar, then stirs. He sighs as he takes them into his hands, careful so he didn’t burn himself and walks back to his desk. 

Darwin nods in thanks as he grabs his cup and the blonde takes a sip and his eyelids flutter closed. He smiles at the warmth that spills down his throat and warms his body. He places his cup down and Sean makes a happy noise as he was playing Candy Crush on his phone. Alex never really believed in the silence but if it helped others, then he wouldn’t complain, no matter how much he wanted to. 

Everyone jumps when the phone rings and everyone freezes. Jessie takes the gauntlet and clicks onto her earpiece. “911, what’s your emergency?” She asks. Her two partners listen to the call intently. “Alright take a deep breathe. Where are you now?” She asks and everyone stays silent. “What is his name?”

Alex doesn’t like the way she stills. Her fingers stop typing and the other two looks at his direction. He looks at Darwin and Sean and they both shrug, just as confused as him. “Alright help is on the way, please do not hang up until the ambulance gets there.” She says sternly and everyone stares at her. Alex feels the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and goosebumps breakout onto his skin. “Is he still breathing?” She asks and nods and sighs in relief as she relaxes a little. The other two were typing so fast that people were curious. Sean stands up and walks over to their skins and looks over their shoulder. 

His eyes widen and he curses under his breathe. “What were you doing before running the red light?” She asks and Darwin winces. “Car accident.” He mutters and Alex frowns. “Man, what do you think?” He asks and Darwin smirks. “I bet you twenty bucks that he was arguing and was driving angry. That’s pretty common.” He says and Alex grins. “I say texting and driving. Lately those have been happening a lot.” 

“Sean, what is it? How it happen?” Darwin calls out and the ginger gives the two a look. “Texting and driving.” He says and Alex whoops. “I win, you owe me twenty please?” He says in a sickly sweet voice and Darwin grumbles as he grabs his wallet and gives him a twenty. “Help is arriving in three minutes. Is the man still breathing? Is he awake?” Jessie asks with urgency in her voice and Alex frowns. 

“What’s wrong?” He finally asks as Sean gives him a third look in the last minute. “Alex, everything’s fine. The guy is an asshole is all.” Francine growls and continue to type. “Hey asshole, you don’t get to panic.” Jessie growls and everyone looks at her in surprise. “Jessie!” Darwin warns but she was furious. “You don’t get to panic because you were too busy texting and ran your car into another car. That man is my friend, not even, you better hope that he makes it because that man you hit is one of my best friend’s boyfriend.” She growls and Darwin looks over her shoulder. 

“What the hell is going on?” The Captain growls when he storms in. “Sir, come look at this.” Francine says and Alex was tired of this. “Christ, Jessie after this you get a week suspension for talking to someone like that.” He says and Darwin gives his a surprised look. 911 phone operators usually get fired for talking to a client like that, why is she only getting suspended? “Help just arrived.” Andrea mutters and Alex had enough of everyone giving him these fucking looks. 

“Alright, tell me what is going on? Why is everyone looking at me like that?” He growls and Darwin walks over to see what was going on. “Hey Alex, what about we go on a walk?” He says and grabs the blonde’s shoulder and guides him out of the room. “Dar, you better tell me what is going on?” He pleads, not sure if he wants to know when the older man gives him a sad look. 

“Alex, because I am your best friend, I am going to tell you. That man that is in the car accident…. It’s Hank.” He says quietly. “What?” He asks quietly as his heart drops to his stomach. He has got to be joking, this is just a prank right? 

“Hank is in the crushed car, he is in critical danger and the ambulance just arrived.” He says and Alex shakes his head. “Your joking right? Hank was at work when I left, I mean he, he was fine this morning.” He says and grips his hair, struggling to hold himself together. 

He doesn’t understand. His body feels cold, his heart pounding so loud that he was surprised that Darwin didn’t hear it. A loud ring starts in his ears, and only precedes to get louder as he hears his breathe speed up. He can see Darwin talking but he can’t hear a single thing. He can’t lose the only good thing in his life. Hank was his forever, is his forever, Alex doesn’t think he can survive if Hank dies. 

_Oh god what if he dies?_

“Dar.” Is all he could able to get out and the darker male knew what was going on. Alex’s knees buckle and Darwin slowly helps him onto the floor. He feels the other male wipe at his cheek and the blonde then realizes that he’s crying. When did I start crying? “Shh, take deep breathes brother, in and out.” He finally hears the male say gently. “I need to go to him. I n-need to tell his family.” He grits out and starts to get up but Darwin firmly holds him in place. 

“Sean is already on that task, right now you need to relax. I’m going to drive you to the hospital alright? You can’t drive in your state.” He says. The blonde only nods as he guides him to his own vehicle. The rest was just a blur. He didn’t remember the drive to the hospital or the elevator ride in the hospital to get to the waiting room. 

“Alex!” His name being shouted brought him back to the present. He looks over to see Charles and Erik standing in front of him with concern and fear in their eyes. “He’s still in surgery.” Darwin says quietly and the couple sits down onto the chairs. “What happened?” Charles manages to say and looks at the blonde. “I don’t know. Jessie got the call, apparently the other guy was texting while driving and didn’t notice that the light turned red and ran right through and t-boned Hank’s car.” Darwin answers and Alex just couldn’t. 

“Please stop.” He whispers and everyone stays silent thankfully. Alex sniffles, closing his eyes shut. He whimpers as the good memories he had with Hank flies by his eyelids. One image after the other like a movie, it only made Alex’s heart hurt more. Was his life like some sick joke? That God thought it was funny to make him go through hell over and over again? To finally give him some happiness and then decides that he didn’t deserve it. 

“Please be okay.” He whispers underneath his breathe and silently prays to whoever was up there to give him a second chance. This must have been the other shoe. He knew something bad was going to happen but why to Hank? Why to such a sweet, kind, gentle man that didn’t deserve to go through this pain. He doesn’t understand why life keeps on kicking everyone down when they finally trust that everything was going perfect. That life was perfect. 

He feels a hand touch his shoulder but his gaze didn’t leave the floor. The tears try to fall but he holds them back. “Alex? Are you alright?” Says a voice and he snorts. “Sure, just that my boyfriend could die all because of a asshole who couldn’t put his phone down. Then yeah, I’m perfectly fine.” He says and his voice hitches. “I’m sorry.” 

“Why Hank? What did he do to make the universe hate him? He doesn’t deserve it.” He says and this time he couldn’t stop the tears from falling. “I don’t know. Why did his parents abandon him? We all have a destiny.” The German says and the blonde sniffles. “It’s bullshit.” He growls out. “All we have to do now is just wait.” Charles says and the group settles down for a long wait. 

***Eight Hours Later***

The blonde was pacing, he’s been pacing for about two hours now. The nurses give him looks of pity that just makes him even more pissed. He doesn’t need pity, he needs to know that Hank was going to be alive. It wasn’t long before Sean came in with coffees for each of them and stayed for the waiting as well. Alex sighs as he looks over at Hank’s family. God why was he being so selfish? He’s acting like it was the end of the world, but his family should be acting like it was the end if the world. They raised him, Alex was only with him for two years now.   
He couldn’t help the guilt that enters his body. Strong and fierce, infecting and making Alex insecure. He sits down and tries not to give to much attention on himself. “Are you alright?” Darwin whispers and the blonde nods. The leans back and gently closes his eyes tiredly, waiting for eight hours straight without any sleep can get exhausting. 

“Family of McCoy?” Asks a female voice and he opens his eyes. He stays sitting down, resisting the urge to run over and demand for answers. He watches as the family gather around the doctor. He couldn’t help but glance around to see that no one was looking at him and he grabs his jacket. 

He slips away unnoticed.

He feels like a coward.

Alex grumbles and battles with himself as he walks along the streets. He can’t go home, it would feel empty and he wouldn’t handle being alone with his brain at the moment, he can’t go to work, he would be stuck with people giving him looks of pity and he fucking hates that. He sighs as he stops walking and sees the park on the other side of the street. It was empty and he smiles sadly, remembering those young memories where him and Scott would play at the park for hours. 

With that thought in mind, he safely crosses the streets and settles down on the swing. He remembered the adults giving him dirty looks when he was a teenager and was playing with Scott. He really didn’t care, but Scott sure did. He would give them dirty looks back and would get up and tell them to not give his big brother those looks, and Alex would have pulled him back and told him to ignore people like that. 

He sighs as he gets to swaying back and fourth softly. “You okay? You look sad.” Says a older woman and sits down onto the swing beside him. “I’m alright, just got bad news is all.” The blonde says and feels oddly touched that a random stranger was asking if he was alright. “Do you want to talk about it? I know it sometimes helps me when I talk to people I don’t know?” She says softly and he looks over at her. 

She had soft brown eyes that radiate warmth and wisdom. She has Brown hair with streaks of silver starting to grow in. “My boyfriend got into a car accident. I waited eight hours to know if he was alright and when the doctor came out, I ran. I feel like a coward.” He says then looks back down at the ground. “I don’t think you are a coward, I like to think that you are scared. You love him and you are afraid that he is going to go away and you will be left here.” She suggests softly and yeah, that was about right. 

“I don’t know what to do. I feel like it’s the end of the world but his family is in the waiting room and they should be acting like it’s the end of the world, you know? They raised him, knew him all their lives and I only knew him for two years.” 

She hums softly and looks out at the horizon. “I knew that feeling. Like you don’t really belong then you feel alone in this big world. But let me tell you this young man, you do have a place in this world. Don’t let anyone else tell you otherwise.” She says and Alex looks at her. 

“Thank you.” He whispered and she smiles. “Now, for the whole family thing, just go visit the love of your life when they aren’t around.” She says and he couldn’t stop the chuckle that escapes him. He stands up and she pulls him into a gentle hug. “Hopefully I made you feel better.” She says and he nods. “You did, thank you.” He says and they wave at each other as he walks off. He walks back into the hospital’s direction. 

/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/

“Hey Hank, it’s okay. Take your time to wake up, just get better.” 

_What? Why can’t I open my eyes? What happened?_ Hank was confused. His body feels like it weighs a thousand pounds and he was just too tired to open his eyes. He was pretty sure that was Charles voice. “The doctor said you might be able to hear us. I bet you are confused right now, you were in a car accident.” _Is everyone okay? Where’s Alex?_

“You had us all worried there. The doctor said that you will be fine, you just need to rest in order to heal properly.” He doesn’t understand, but was relieved when he could still feel all of his limbs. “So, yeah. We will let you rest then.” And he hears footsteps walk away. 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

“Hey, I just got the news. Had to hop on the first flight here. Don’t scare me like that brother.” 

_Oh Raven. I’m so sorry._ He feels bad for making her leave her honeymoon so early. “But you’re okay, that’s what matters. I just need you to open your eyes okay?” God she sounds so sad. He hates hearing her sound worried. He wants to wake up so bad but he couldn’t, he didn’t understand. 

“Don’t feel bad about bringing me home early.” She scolds. He swore she could always read his mind. _Where’s Alex? Why hasn’t he came yet?_ “But Florida was beautiful. The beaches were so white and the people were so nice. I didn’t want to leave, I could spend the rest of my life there.” She gushes and he was happy for her but he wanted Alex. 

_Is he not coming? How long have I been here?_

“Work is alright. I mean, everyone is worried about you but the project is still going. I am making sure I am writing notes so you can look over them when you wake up.” She continues on and Hank sighs inwardly. They better not mess the project up, he planned it for three years. 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

“Hey Hank, sorry it took so long to actually talk to you.” 

_Alex_. His heart warms. “I just, couldn’t handle the thought of you die-” Alex cuts off. “Of you going away. I felt bad that I was making such a big deal and your parents were trying not to fall apart. So I debated if I should come or not.” He says softly. “You probably didn’t want to hear this. I’m sorry, I’ll go.” 

_No, don’t go please._ He struggles to open his eyes. He hears hurried footsteps walk away and he wanted to scream. The brunet eyes flutter, trying to open and this time, instead of failing, he succeeds. His eyes wander around the bright white room. “Well hello. Welcome back to the land of the living McCoy.” Says the doctor and he hums. She hands him a cup of water with a straw and he drinks. 

“Thanks.” He says hoarsely and she nods. “How long have I been out?” He asks and she smiles. “Five days. You’re lucky, I was afraid that you were in a coma that’s how bad you smacked your head.” She says and looks down at his chart.   
“Alex? Where’s Alex?” He asks and she frowns. “Who’s Alex?” She asks and Charles runs in. “Your awake, oh thank goodness.” He says and gently hugs the brunet. “Um sir? Hank is asking for Alex?” She asks confused and Charles gives her a soft smile. “Alex is her boyfriend dear. I’m not too sure where he is at the moment.” He says to Hank and he grunts. “He was here just a minute ago.” 

“He was? Oh, well I didn’t see him, are you sure?” The doctor asks and he wants to growl. Why was everyone acting like he didn’t exist? Is he crazy? Was he just hearing things? He wasn’t too sure anymore. “It wouldn’t surprise me, I’ll call him up. Or do you?” The older male says and hands his phone over to the patient. Hank smiles and takes it. He clicks onto Alex’s number and holds it up to his ear. Please pick up, please pick up. He prays and hopes. 

“This is Alex Summers, I am busy at the moment so please leave a message after the beep and I will get back to you as soon as I can.” He sighs disappointed when he hears a beep and hand the phone back to his dad. “Voicemail.” He says and Charles frowns. “Well, there is always next time.” He says happily and then goes into what happened the past few days while he was asleep. He just hopes that the blonde was okay. 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The next time the brunet wakes he hums when he feels fingers running through his hair. “Hey bozo, about time you woke up.” He hears and he smiles as his eyes open to see Alex smiling softly. “You’re here.” He states and the blonde snorts. “Yes captain obvious, I thought you were smarter than that.” He retorts and Hank chuckles. “I missed you.” He says softly and the other male smiles. “You scared me. Thought you weren’t going to wake up.” He adds and Hank frowns. “I heard you talking.” He says as he takes Alex’s hand and plays with his fingers.  
“Yeah?” The brunet smiles and squeezes his hand. “Yeah, don’t feel like you are unimportant to me, you are the best thing that ever happened to me. It was that assholes fault.” He says and the blonde snorts. “Indeed it was. Too busy on his phone.” He comments and Hank grumbles. “I love you Alex.” He says tiredly and the blonde smiles. “I love you too, get some rest. I’ll be here when you wake up.” He says and the older male grins. 

“Promise?” He asks as his eyes slip closed. 

“I promise.” 


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is a little short but I promise the next one will be longer.

**Chapter Eight**

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Alex asks for like, the fifth time. “Baby, I’m fine.” Hank says as he walks through the apartment door. God he hates crutches. They are so annoying, makes him feel useless. “I know I must be annoying. I’m sorry, I will try my best to stop.” Alex says and the brunet smiles. “Hey, I get it. I would probably be the same if we were in opposite roles.” He says. “Lets hope that doesn’t happen.” He notes and he agrees with the other male. 

Hank wobbles to the couch and sits down tiredly. He places his crutches down and smiles as Alex places a glass of water down in front of him. “Drink.” He demands and grabs a pillow and a blanket. He places them down beside him and then straightens up. “Those are there when you get cold. I got reports to do, so call if you need anything.” He says and Hank chuckles. “A kiss.” He asks and the blonde rolls his eyes but leans down to give him a quick kiss. “Anything else?” He asks. 

“One more?” He asks teasingly. “Okay bozo, one more then I got work to do.” He says and indeed, gives him one more peck and walks into his office. The brunet smirks and settles back against the couch and grabs the television remote then turns it on. He listens intently and smiles softly at the sounds of Alex typing quickly on his laptop.  
He grabs his phone and texts Raven. 

_Hank: Do you know any good jewelry stores?_

_Raven: Uh, yeah. Y?_

_Hank: Just wondering. Can you send me the list_.

He sighs nervously and hopes that she doesn’t dig her nose into his business. Knowing Raven, she most definitely will, but there is always hope right? He looks back towards the office door and starts searching jewelry stores in the area. He looks back up to sees the TV and what the hell am I watching? He starts to surf and settles on an episode of ‘Band of Brothers’ and nods. If Alex tries to surprise him, then it looks like he is actually watching something that he would consider watching. 

His phone buzzes, signaling him he had a text and grins at the list. Five websites, yes, now he can’t be totally helpless. He is super smart, but sometimes, things like these does makes him very awkward. 

Yes, he knows what you are thinking. Its been two years, isn’t it a little early to propose to your boyfriend? His answer is no, it’s the perfect time to ask Alex to marry him. That car accident only reminded Hank how short life really is and how precious life is and spending the rest of your life with the man you love is the real deal. Hank is not going to wait for five to seven years to make things official. Anyways, it can be a long engagement. People propose and wait for a year or two to get married, people can do crazy things when they are in love. And Hank is really in love. 

He starts scrolling through the selection and frowns. He narrows the search down for engagement rings for men. He wants something elegant. Not too simple but not too fancy either, he only wants the best for his lover. He might have to get Raven’s help after all. Or maybe instead talk to Alex’s best friend for help, or his little brother. Someone who knew him for a long time and knows what Alex likes and doesn’t like. 

_Hank: Hey, do you know anything about what Alex likes in rings?_

_Darwin: Umm, no? Why?_

_Hank: I’m thinking about proposing to him but have no idea what he likes in jewelry._

_Darwin: Congrats man, however can’t help you there. Had to have him help me with Angel’s wedding ring. Try asking her, she had a better idea._

_Hank: Alright will do. Don’t tell anyone about what I’m doing. I don’t need anyone telling Alex and ruining the surprise._

_Darwin: You know I won’t._

He sighs defeated and drops his phone onto the couch beside him. This was much harder than he thought. But he was not going to call it quits. He looks down and starts to text Angel. 

_Hank: Hey, do you think you can help me pick a ring for Alex?_

_Angel: Oh yeah. It’s about time you two get hitched. Honestly I was hoping that you two wouldn’t wait for five years to get married._

_Hank: Nah, the car accident just made it official. Life is too short._

_Angel: Amen brother._

“What are you grinning about?” He jumps and his phone goes flying. He winces when Alex catches it but was grateful that the blonde doesn’t even glance at the phone and hands it back. “Didn’t mean to scare you.” He says and smiles sweetly and Hank grins. “Nah, its fine.” He says and looks up to the show. “Reports are done. Don’t have anything else to do so I was thinking of just taking a nap or something.” He says and Hank lifts an arm up. “I want a cuddle.” He demands and the blonde chuckles as he gently slides up and leans against him. “Not in pain?” He asks worriedly and Hank chuckles. “Alex I have a broken leg. I’m fine.” He says and the blonde sighs. 

“I know, I still worry though.” He says and Hank kisses the top of his head. “I know you do baby.” He says and the other male relaxes and yawns. He hums and nuzzles closer to the brunet and dozes off into dreamland. The brunet smiles and looks lovingly down at his partner. He sighs as he looks out of the window to see the leaves turning into colours. Autumn, he likes fall. It was pretty, but he hates winter. Who doesn’t? Don’t answer that question. 

/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/

“Alex?”

He hums, still half asleep. “Sweetheart, it’s time to wake up.” Says a smooth deep voice and he sighs contently. He likes the voice, it just sounds so nice. “There is someone on the phone for you.” That wakes Alex up and he huffs as he grabs the phone. “Hello?” He asks groggily and yawns as he sits up. “Hey Alex, you missed our session.” Emma says and Alex frowns. What? “Oh shit.” He curses when his brain finally catches up. “Hmm, do you want to talk now or add another hour to our next session?” She asks and Alex scrubs a hand over his face as he heaves a sigh. 

“I honestly don’t know. You can decide.” He comments and looks over to see that his boyfriend moved to the kitchen. “Hmm, sounds like you just woke up. I would say add a extra hour. So you should be at my office next Friday. Don’t be late.” She says clipped and ends the phone call. He groans and drops the phone. Great, more talk about feelings. “What was that about?” Hank asks and the blonde looks up. “I missed yesterday’s therapy session.” He says and Hank frowns. “Ah, right I was in the hospital and you stayed with me the whole time. How could I forget?” He says and the younger male shrugs. 

“It’s fine. Just going to stay at Emma’s office for an extra hour.” He says and the brunet nods. “Alright.” He says and chuckles as the blonde’s eyes start to slip closed. “How much sleep did you get?” He couldn’t help but ask and Alex winces. “Not a lot.” He says and yawns. “God I hate winter. This is the time when 911 phone calls happen a lot more frequently.” He says and Hank nods. “I get that.” He comments and Alex smiles softly. 

“What’s the plan this Christmas? After all, it is the last week of November.” He comments and Hank shrugs. “Most likely going to the mansion again.” He says and Alex nods. “Sounds good babe, now it’s late. What do you feel like eating?” The blonde asks after giving him a kiss and standing up. “I don’t know.” He says and Alex gives him a look. 

“Sheesh, your looks can kill. What about we order.” He suggests and Alex huffs but smiles. “What do you feel like?” He asks as he grabs his cell phone and frowns at the percentage. 9%, how did it get that low? He shrugs and plugs it into his charger and leaves it on the kitchen counter. “Chinese sounds good.” Hank notes and grabs his phone. He raises an eyebrow as the brunet orders their usual and hangs up. “You know I could’ve done that right?” He asks and Hank shrugs. 

The blonde rolls his eyes and grabs a pillow to place under Hank’s cast and shuffles into the kitchen. He winces at the mess in the kitchen and starts to clean up. “Hey babe? Scott is asking if he can come over.” Hank calls out and Alex grins. “Yeah, he can if he want.” He says and looks at the calendar. He marks his therapy appointment on Friday and wanders back into the living room when the apartment door opens. “Hey brother.” Scott says and takes his coat off. 

“Isn’t there school tomorrow? It’s late.” He asks as Scott sits down beside Hank on the couch. “Got the day off tomorrow.” He says and Alex nods. “Does your parents know where you are?” He asks as there was a knock on the door. “They think I’m at Jean’s for the night.” He says and Alex thanks the girl at the door and closes the door. “I’m surprised that they let you stay at your girlfriends.” He states as he passes the bag to his boyfriend. “Yeah well, they let me get away with a lot.” He says and then frowns. “They don’t like me staying over at one of my male friends house overnight.” He adds quietly and Alex stills. “Yeah well, you know they worry.” He says and moves. 

Scott nods and Alex grabs his carton and Hank places a hand onto the blonde’s arm and Alex relaxes. “No they don’t.” He says and Alex shrugs. “Yeah they do, they don’t want another gay son.” He says and puts his food down onto the table. He wasn’t very hungry anymore. “Our family is fucked up.” Scott growls and Alex scoffs. “You have no idea.” He says and Hank frowns. Alex looks down and plays with his fingers. He feels like he doesn’t have his life in control, hell he was still looking over his shoulder from that phone call a year ago. “I’ve got to make a phone call.” He says quickly and grabs his cell phone and closes the bedroom door. 

“Hey Alex, what’s wrong?” Emma answers concerned. “I feel like I’m on a verge of a panic attack.” He says quickly and she sobers up. “Alright, use your five senses. Talk to me.” He nods and sits down onto the bed and closes his eyes. “I hear Hank and Scott talking in the living room, I can feel the blanket on the bed, I-I can see the brown dresser.” He starts and she whispers encouragement to him. He can feel his heart start to slow and his breathing starts to enter his lungs more easily. “I can smell the cologne Hank used earlier and taste the coffee I drank earlier.” He whispers the last part. “Well done Alex. Now, can you tell me what brought this on?” She asks gently. 

“Scott was talking about a sensitive topic earlier and I had to get away.” He says and she hums. “Do you mind telling me the sensitive topic? Or do you want to tell me on Friday? Remember Alex, this is your choice.” She says and Alex shrugs. “I’ll talk about it on Friday.” He says. 

“Alright, is there anything else?” She asks and the blonde feels like a child. He hates being weak. “Christmas is coming up, I don’t like the holiday very much, makes me really sad.” He says and he can see her nodding. “Yes, you told me. Do you have plans?” She asks and the male sighs. “Probably spend it with Hank’s family again. Get away for some fresh air when I feel overwhelmed again.” He says softly. “That sounds like a great plan. Do you think you can go back out in the living room?” She asks and Alex takes a deep breathe. “Yeah, thanks again Emma.” He says. “Of course. Bye Alex.” She murmurs softly and hangs up. 

Alex fiddles around before opening the door. “Hey guys.” Scott stands up and pulls him into a hug. “I’m sorry.” He whispers and Alex chuckles and wraps his arms around his baby brother. “Hey it’s fine.” He says gently and the teenager nods. “Do you mind if I sleep here tonight?” He asks and Alex smiles. “Of course you can.” He says and looks at his boyfriend to see him nod. It wasn’t only his apartment, it was Hank’s and his apartment. 

His phone rings and the blonde jumps as he sees the captain calling. “Hey sir, what’s going on?” He asks. “Sorry Summers, I know it’s your day off but we are getting calls left and right. We are forced to call everyone into work.” He says and Alex grabs his jacket. “Don’t worry. I’m on my way.” He says and hangs up. “Sorry guys, work is swamped and getting so many calls.” He says and Hank nods in understanding. 

“It’s fine. I got Scott to keep me company.” He says and the blonde nods. “See you Scott, Hank, be careful on that leg.” He says and he leans down to kiss his boyfriend and grabs his keys. “Love you.” He calls out and closes the door. 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

“Jesus Christ.” Alex couldn’t help but mutter as he walks onto the main floor. Each desk was full and the operators trying to answer the calls as fast as they could. “Alex!” He looks around and sees Sean holding up a hand and he jogs over to them. “What the hell happened?” He asks as he sits down and grabs his earpiece. “There was a fifty car pileup. It’s a fucking mess.” Darwin says and Alex nods as he accepts a call. “911, what’s your emergency?” 

He looks around and tries to block the noise out. It was proving much harder than he thought. “Help is on the way.” He manages to get out. “My god, has help not arrived yet?” Jessie asks loudly and he was surprised that they called her in. She still had one day left of her suspension, and another man answers her. “They just arrived on the scene. Hopefully we won’t get another call soon.” He says and he watches as people run left and right. 

The minute he says that, the room goes silent. No calls and everyone holds their breathe. “Did I just jinx us?” He asks quietly and Jessie shrugs. “I’m not too sure what’s going on.” Alex mutters and Darwin looks stressed. “Is something bad happening?” Sean whispers and the blonde could only shrug. “Jesus.” Francine whispers as she turns mute on the television off and everyone watches the news. “My god, the whole bridge collapsed.” Darwin says and Alex sighs. “Alright everybody, get ready. You think that was bad, it’s about to get a whole lot worse. Deep breathes and stay calm and we will get through this day.” Alex says loudly and everyone nods. 

Let the day begin.

/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/

Hank curses as he watches the television screen. “This is happening at night?” Scott asks quietly and the brunet can only nod. “These things can happen any time of the day.” He says and calls Charles. “Oh thank god Hank, please say you are at home.” The male says as soon as he answers the call. “Yeah I am, is everyone back at the mansion?” The brunet asks and Charles says an affirmative. 

Scott phone rings and he picks up his phone. “Yeah mom? I’m alright.” He says and Hank hangs up his own phone. “About that, I can’t come home right now. The streets will be chaos.” He says and brings his phone away from his ear as his mother panics. “Yeah, about that. I’m not at Jean’s.” He confesses after she demands to speak to his girlfriends parents. Hank growls and takes the phone out of Scott’s hand. 

“This is Hank McCoy speaking.” He says and braces himself. “Who the hell are you?” She demands. “I’m Hank, Alex’s boyfriend speaking. Scott had came over to spend time with his older brother and he cannot come home at the moment. The minute everything calms down, I will gladly drive your son home.” He says and hangs up. “Damn that was badass.” Scott says impressed and Hank smirks. 

“I can be.” He says and Scott frowns. “Do you think Alex is okay?” He asks worried. “Yeah Scott, your older brother is fine. He is doing his job.” He says gently and the teenager relaxes. “Right, he does this everyday. Are you alright?” He asks. “I’m fine.” He says and sighs. Scott was just like his brother, to busy worrying about others and not himself. 

“Hey Scott, what was Alex like when he was a teenager?” He asks. Scott eyebrows jumped and he plops down onto the chair. “Well, he acted like every teenager. Went to parties, dodge responsibility as much as he could. He was kind of a bad boy. But he was protective. Everyone in school knew not to mess with me. Not unless they want Alex to kick their ass, he knew how to fight my brother. Even though he did get in trouble often, his grades were high. He did well in all the subjects, didn’t struggle at all in any of the subjects he picked. Not even Chemistry.” He says honestly. 

“So he was kind of like a nerd and a jock?” Hank asks and Scott nods. “Yeah, he was captain of the soccer and baseball team. He didn’t like football, so he quickly avoided that sport but man watching him play soccer or baseball was beautiful. He never missed the ball, the ball always made connection with his bat. With soccer, he made the team bond so well, that everyone was always five steps ahead of what they were going to do. Never lost a game when Alex was in charge.” Scott say, his memory flashing back when he was young and watching his big brother play in the field. 

“The only sport I was good in was track. I was the fastest out of everyone. Other than track, I had chess club but other than that I just studied.” The brunet recalls and shrugs. “What sports are you into?” He asks and Scott smiles. “Basketball.” He says and the older male smiles. “I can see that.” He says. “My girlfriend, Jean, she is the best at archery. Hits a bulls eye every time. No matter how far away the target is.” Scott praises and Hank grins. “I bet you are proud of her.” He notes and the teenager nods. “I am.” He says and the brunet chuckles. 

“Yeah, I’m the only one in my family that isn’t married.” He says. Soon I will be changing that. He thinks but doesn’t bother saying it out loud. He likes Scott, he does, he just doesn’t know him enough to know if he can keep secrets. Especially big secrets like this one is. Scott yawns and Hank stands up. “Looks like it’s time for you to get some sleep. I’ll lead you to the guest room.” He says softly. The teenager only nods and follows the other male. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to make this story ten chapters.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I know it has been awhile and I'm sorry. Life is busy with Army Cadets and last weekend I was at a Cadet conference/workshop and have no time during the week because of school. 
> 
> Also really bad smut. It has been like a year since I last written a scene like this, so please don't hate me. It's rough so NO HATE COMMENTS!

**Chapter Nine**

As winter fades and summer arrives, time keeps on ticking forward. Day by day, weeks goes by, months. Hank sighs as he looks down at the small velvet box in his hands. He was in the bedroom, sitting on the corner of the queen bed. He was so nervous, he plans on proposing soon. 

He just needs to wait for the right time. 

“Hey babe! I’m home.” Alex’s voice calls out and Hank rushes over to the dresser. He hides the ring box in a pair of his socks and closes the dresser door just as the blonde walks into the bedroom. “There you are.” He says and Hank grins as he places his hands onto Alex’s hips and pulls the shorter male closer to him. “Hmm, what a gorgeous sight to see.” Hank husks out roughly as Alex wraps both arms around his neck and pulls him down into a kiss. The brunet hums and surges forward when Alex goes to pull away. “Hank.” The blonde giggles as Hank lifts the blonde and tosses him onto the bed. 

“You must be in a good mood today.” The blonde says with a smirk as the other males settles onto top of him. “Yeah, today is a good day.” He confirms as he kisses down his lovers jaw. “Hmm, as much as I want to see where this goes, I need to get ready for a dinner party.” Alex says and Hank groans as his boyfriend gets out of bed. “Hey, you told Charles that we were going to be there.” He says as he walks into the bathroom. “So? Say our car broke down or just not show up.” He whines and he pouts as he hears the other male chuckle. 

“Hate to tell you, but we are going.” He says and Hank climbs out of bed. He grins as he hears the shower turn on and shuffles into the kitchen. Why did he agree to go to his parents again? Man, he just wanted to be with his boyfriend and forget the rest of the world. He stifles a groan and walks back into the bedroom. He thanks his timing as Alex comes out with a towel around his waist, humming softly underneath his breathe, oblivious to the fact that Hank was standing behind him. 

“Now this is a even better sight to see.” Hank says just as he wraps his arms around the blonde and rests his chin against the shorter male’s shoulder. Alex jumps but quickly relaxes. “It’s not happening.” Was the only thing he says and the scientist frowns. “Maybe later then?” He asks hotly into the other’s ear as his hands inch down and he nips at the blonde’s ear. Alex shivers and his eyes flutter closed, pleased, Hank tugs at the white towel until it falls to the floor. “Yeah, nice try bozo.” Alex manages to stutter out as he quickly slips away and puts on some underwear. “You are such a tease.” He growls and Alex laughs. 

He walks off and grabs some clothes out of the closet. “And you know it.” He teases playfully and gives the brunet a wink. He slips his clothes on and Hank grins. “What’s with the grin?” Alex asks and Hank shrugs innocently. “I have no idea what you are talking about.” He says and Alex gives him a wary look. “Okay bozo.” He says skeptically. “What time do we have to leave?” He asks as he walks out into the living room. 

“Not until six. That’s five hours away.” He notes and Alex hums. “What’s next then?” The blonde asks and Hank grabs the other male hips and pulls him closer, attaching his lips to his collarbone. The blonde shudders and let his arms wrap around the taller males neck. “Is sex all you think about?” Alex giggles out when Hank kisses a ticklish spot. “When it comes to you. Can’t help it when you are being sexy all the time.” He murmurs. 

Alex hums as Hank tightens his grip and one of his hands slides under the shirt and skims gently across the pale skin. “Hank.” Alex gasps out and the brunet sucks on the collarbone, marking the blonde has his. The scientist only hums, as he unbuttons the shirt that Alex was wearing. On the last button, his lips traced along the blonde’s left shoulder as he lets the article fall to the floor. Alex moans as Hank leans the blonde back and takes a nipple into his mouth. He sucks and the blonde’s hands move up to grip the older males hair. 

Hank starts moving, walking forwards, forcing the blonde to move backwards and letting the blonde fall backwards onto the couch. Hank lays on top of the blonde, settling between the other male’s legs. “Relax baby, I got you.” Hank roughly says and the blonde gasps as his head tilts back and a leg wrap around the brunet’s waist. “Hank please.” He whines and the brunet chuckles as he unbuttons Alex’s jeans. 

“I thought you said that you didn’t want this?” Hank asks playfully and the blonde grunts. “Shut up and kiss me.” He growls as he pulls the male above him down into a hot, rough kiss. His hands slide up and Alex grabs the hem of Hank’s shirt and pulls it off of him. “We should move this to the bedroom.” The brunet grumbles out and runs his hands underneath the other’s thighs and lifts. Alex moans in approval and tightens his hold. “I think you have an obsession on carrying me to the bedroom.” He states and Hank grins. 

“Not that you are complaining. I know you love it.” He purrs and Alex whimpers as Hank quickly walks into the bedroom. “Hell yeah I fucking love it.” The blonde was tossed onto the bed and Hank pulls his jeans off. He grabs his knees and spreads them apart as he starts to kiss the soft, smooth skin inside the thighs. “Hank.” The blonde whispers as his hands grip onto the sheets. “Shh darling, not quite yet.” 

Alex whines as Hank kisses up his belly and back down to his thigh. He smirks and leans forward to the nightstand as he grabs the bottle of lube and a foil packet. He strips off the rest of his clothing quickly and let his fingers ghost over the pale skin. Alex hears the cap open on the bottle and he spreads his legs impatiently. “Fuck Hank, I swear to god.” He growls then cries out in pleasure when the brunet takes the blonde’s cock into his mouth. The blonde was in a haze as he barely feels the first finger slide smoothly inside him and his eyes roll up into his head as the second finger soon joins after the first one. 

“Oh shit.” He nearly screams as a pornographic noise escapes his throat as the fingers rub along his prostate. “That’s it sweetheart, so beautiful.” He hears his lover murmur and he shudders and moans as a third finger join. “Now please, I’m ready. Fuck me.” He begs and Hank hums approved and quickly pulls his fingers out and opens the packet open. Alex didn’t have time to mourn the loss of those fingers because soon he feels a pressure and he forces his body to relax as Hank pushes inside. The brunet lets loose a growl as he buries himself in the tight heat, the velvet walls clenching for more. 

The blonde’s back arches off the bed as his right hand slams up to grip the edge of the headboard. “Move.” He demands and Hank obeys. It starts with smooth, gentle thrusts that makes Alex ask for more. Faster, harder, until Hank was pounding into the blonde. Air was not Alex’s friend, he was gasping for every breathe nearly screaming each thrust that hits his prostate.  
Alex was loud in bed. He knows this, had past lovers who didn’t like it and told him to be quiet. The first time they had sex, the blonde was struggling to stay quiet but soon found out that Hank loved the fact that he was loud and told him to let go. 

Hank wraps his arms around the blonde waist and let one hand run along the other’s spine until it rested in between the shoulder blades and lifts him up. Alex gasps as he was lifted and found himself in Hank’s lap with his lips attached to his neck. Alex huffs and groans as he gets the message and wraps both arms around his neck and lifts his body up and sink back down. “That’s it darling. Just like that, good boy.” Hank whispers hotly into the pale skin and Alex hands move to grip at his shoulders, nails digging into the skin. 

“God Hank, I’m close.” He whimpers and the brunet sucks onto the skin. Kissing the bare skin that he can reach. He lays Alex back onto the bed and picks the pace back up. He angels and smiles into the blonde’s skin as he hears the male cry out loudly. “Let go baby, let go, I got you.” He purrs and the blonde screams as his orgasm rips through his body like a wildfire. His muscles clench and Hank thrusts three more times before he lets his own orgasm take over. He cries out into the blonde’s neck and holds his lover close. 

They collapse together into a tangle of limbs, covered in sweat and cum. Hank moves to the side and pulls Alex close, so his own chest was against the blonde’s naked back. They lay there, chests heaving and limbs feeling like led. Hank lets his fingers ghost over the smooth, pale hip and sees the blonde struggling not to fall asleep. “We should hop in the shower.” He comments and Alex makes a noise in the back of his throat. “Not yet.” He whispers and sighs content as Hank’s arms tighten their hold around him. Their heartbeats slow as their breathing evens out. “Do you still want to go to Charles’ annual party?” He asks and Alex grunts. “Erik will kill you if you don’t show up. Promised him that you will be there.” He mumbles groggily. 

“Damn.” He huffs and tickles Alex’s ribs in retaliation. He giggles and wiggles away, getting away from those fingers. The brunet locks his arms around the blonde and pulls him close to his body once more and rolls so he was on top, to stop Alex from kicking his legs. “Get off me bozo.” He demands but still has a grin on his lips. “No.” The scientist says and the blonde glares. He shrugs then and pulls him down for a kiss. Hank hums as he deepens the kiss and pulls away when they both needed air. “I’ll go set up a bath.” He murmurs and Alex raises an eyebrow. 

“Trying to get all fancy for me bozo?” He asks and Hank ignores him and walks into the bathroom. He grins and turns the hot water on and put bubble bath into the water. It took a long time but was very happy when his parents have bought him a claw foot bathtub, it was deep and purposely made to have a bath in where the water completely covers your body that was ridiculously expensive. 

Once it was ready he came back out to see his boyfriend half asleep, hugging his pillow. The brunet chuckles and lifts the blonde and carries him to the bathroom. “Hmm?” Alex mumbles out and opens his eyes sleepily. He places the blonde slowly into the warm water and smiles when the blonde moves up, so Hank could sit down behind him. He pulls his lover back against his chest and kisses under his earlobe, making Alex hum and relax even more. 

“Do you have work tomorrow?” He asks and Alex nods. “Yeah, even though Sean and Darwin say they can handle themselves but, you know me.” He says and shrugs. “Too stubborn to take the day off.” He says. “Shut up.” The blonde grouches and Hank laughs. 

/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/

“Hank, Alex glad to see you make it.” Erik says with an amused grin. Alex shrugs and smiles when Hank grumbles. He knew his boyfriend hates his dad’s parties but it was rude to say you are coming then never show up. Alex might have lived in the streets for a year, but he still knew that it was rude. “Hank! Splendid that you made it.” Charles says with a bright happy smile. “I had no choice.” He says and Alex elbows him in the ribcage. 

Both Erik and Charles share a amused glance. They both frown when Sebastian Shaw came into the backyard with Emma on his arm. “I did not know that my therapist was with him.” Alex comments and Hank shrugs. “Has long she didn’t share any information.” He comments and Alex frowns. “She shouldn’t.” 

“Hello once again Alex and Hank.” Sebastian said with a grin and frowned when he sees Hank beside the blonde. “Shaw. Emma, it’s a surprise to see you.” Alex says and she smiles. “Yes, I didn’t realize that you were going to be here but, yet again, you are with Hank so.” She says and shrugs. “Yeah, there are many people, so we have some mingling to do.” The brunet quickly says and grabs his boyfriend’s hand and tugs him away from the couple. “You do know that you don’t have to be jealous right?” He asks and Hank frowns. “I know, I just hate how he looks at you.” He growls and Alex sighs. “Of course you do sweetheart, but I’m with you so you don’t have anything to worry about.” He says and Hank leans down to give his lover a quick kiss on the lips. 

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?” He asks. Alex smiles and wraps his arms around the other’s neck. “No, no you haven’t.” He whispers and the brunet grins. “I hate to break up the love feast over here but I have to ask my brother over here a question.” Raven says and the couple breaks apart. “Its alright.” He says and walks away to Charles. “Have you asked him yet?” She asks and Hank grumbles. “No, but I have a plan. Be patient Raven, this family hated three years for you and Azazel.” He snips and she sighs.  
“I know, but I just want you to be happy Hank.” She says softly and he smiles. “I am happy.” He gently said. She smiles in understanding, knowing that her brother had a point. But she won’t give up, she was very stubborn like that. 

The brunet looks around, trying to catch a hint of blonde hair. He grins when he sees him and walks over. His grin quickly turns into a scowl when he sees Alex clenching his jaw and looking like he was on the verge of tears. “Hank, take a deep breathe. Get Alex out of here.” Charles says worriedly and he nods. “I know you want to know what happened, but it is not my story to tell.” He says sincerely and he nods. 

The brunet wordlessly wrapped an arm around his lover and tries not to wince when the blonde shrugs him off and angrily gets into the car. Hank tries not to glance at Alex too much on the drive back home, but he couldn’t help but worry. What happened while he was talking to Raven? “Do you think my parents hate me?” Alex asks all of a sudden, still not looking at him. “I think they still love you.” He says gently and the blonde nods. “I’m not seeing Emma anymore.” He says and Hank was confused. Emma was helping him, why did he want to stop seeing her?

“Why?” He prompts, hoping that Alex will take the bait. “She told Sebastian about my parents and what they did to me.” He says so quietly but Hank heard him loud and clear. He stomps on the brakes and thankfully there was no cars behind him. “What the hell Hank?!” Alex yells in surprised and gives him a look of disbelief. “Oh I am going to kill them!” He growls in anger and his boyfriend takes his hand. “It’s fine, I already fired her.” He says and the brunet frowns. “How are you not angry? You should be screaming and everything.” He mutters. 

“Because it’s nothing to be completely furious about. When you go through so much shit, you learn to just get over it and move on.” He says with a shrug and Hank deflates, if that is what Alex wanted to do then he respects the decision. Supports him even he thinks Alex should make her pay for what she did. 

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Alex felt peace. Mornings were peaceful, letting him just forget the world just for a little while. He sighs contently, not wanting to get out of bed for that simple morning run. He frowns when he feels Hank get out of bed and start getting ready. “Sweetheart? Time to get up.” His boyfriend says gently and he squints against the morning sunlight that hit his eyes.

“Fine, I’m up.” He groans and (sadly) gets out of the very warm, comfy bed. He stretches and nearly groans in pleasure as his muscles give that sweet satisfying feeling of being stretched. He yawns and shuffles over to the bathroom. “Baby? I’ve put the coffee on.” He hears Hank call out from the kitchen. “Sweet.” He mumbles and walks into the kitchen and smiles as he grabs the cup of coffee that his lover made him. “Thanks.” He says and gives the brunet a quick kiss. 

The couple sits beside each other in a peaceful silence. Sipping their caffeine in order to get through the day and making little comments. The blonde sighs as he settles back down and soak in the warm morning sunlight. “We should go on our run.” Hank says and Alex grins. “Lets go, I was really hoping you say that.” He says full of energy and bolting to the bedroom to change into his running clothes. Hank chuckles as he walks into the bedroom and starts to get changed himself. Alex had left the room and the brunet took his chance to take the ring out of the dresser and into his pocket. 

Today was the day.

“Hurry up!” Alex says impatiently and the brunet chuckles as he walks out. “Patience is a virtue in life.” He says and the blonde scowls. “I know Hank.” He grouches and Hank laughs as he closes the door behind them. Has they walk down the street, their hands intertwine together and ignore the looks. They had the right to do what they want in public.  
It was a beautiful morning, with the warm sun peaking above the horizon and the light cool breeze brushing gently by them. Not a lot of people were out yet but they liked it that way. The minute they get to the entrance of the trail, they pick up the pace to a slow lazy jog. 

Feet hit the dirt, heartrates slowly climb up, breathing becoming faster. Running was Alex’s thinking space. Time to clear his head, shake all of the bad stuff off. Not to mention, it somehow makes him happier through the day. Of course, his boyfriend is a big part of making him happier as well. He doesn’t like to think about the future. Weird he knows but he doesn’t like to stress about the unknown, how can you stress about the future when you don’t know what is going to happen anyway? Plans change everyday. Career choices change, you change, people around you change. They take the bad blows and the good ones and adapt to survive and become wiser about it. 

Scott has been pushing him to see his parents again. He doesn’t think he was ready for it yet, he thinks he really never will. How can you trust your parents after they kick you out after you told them your biggest secret? When you thought they were going to accept you for who you are? Instead they gave him a look of disgust and threw him out with nothing. At least they were nice enough to let him keep his car. The vehicle was probably what saved him through the winter.

He stops at the top. He feels satisfied as his muscles burn and relax under all that exercise. The breeze going through his slightly damp blond hair and he runs his fingers through his blond locks. Hank slumps to the ground and tugs at his wrist, signaling that he wants him to sit down beside him. Alex smiles as he sits down and gently brushes his lips against the brunet’s cheek and smirking as he sees Hank blush. “You know bozo, I’m glad the universe decided to put us together.” He says and Hank smiles at the nickname that was set a long time ago. 

Alex watches as his boyfriend stands up and holds out a hand. The blonde gently smiles and places his hand into Hank’s and was gently lifted off the grass and onto his feet. He couldn’t help a giggle has he was pulled against the brunet’s chest and was pulled into a kiss. “What are you up to bozo?” He asks, wondering what put his lover into a great mood. “Just you. You’re my everything.” He says and Alex feels his cheeks burn. 

“Who knew Hank McCoy was such a romantic?” He asks jokingly but his breathe hitches at the intense emotions that was in his eyes. Is this what it felt like to be looked at with love? If so, Alex doesn’t want him to stop. It was an addicting feeling that burned throughout his body. “Hank? What’s going through your brain right now?” He asks softly and Hank pulls him into one more quick kiss then starts speaking to him. 

“Do you want to know how I felt when I saw you for the first time? I felt like my heart skipped a beat and my breathe was taken away. It was as if my heart already knew you are my soulmate before the rest of my body did. You are like a breathe of fresh air and I felt like as if the world shined brighter with you by my side. I was lost in the darkness Alex. I was lost, sucked into my job and I felt like I was screaming in the dark void and no one could hear me but you shined like a beacon. Calling me to you, you are my light in the darkness I was in.”

Alex was nearly in tears and he felt like his air was sucked right out of him. He watches in shock as Hank kneels down onto one knee and pull out a small velvet box. “Hank what-”

“I didn’t know that the minute I talked to you, that you became my world, but I don’t regret talking to you. In fact, I would do it all over again to be right at this moment because I want you to be with me for the rest of my life. I want to see you laugh and smile everyday of my life. I promise to be by your side through every bad days and good days. To be by your side when you laugh, cry, scream, smile and more. I am so honoured that you chose to be with me, to let me into your heart when you can anyone you ever wanted.”

Alex couldn’t stop the tears from falling. Is he dreaming? He laughs and sniffles as he wipes the tears off his cheeks. His heart was racing, the butterflies in his stomach fluttering, overwhelmed from the joy that was running through his body. 

“Alexander Summers, will you make me the luckiest guy in the world. Will you marry me?” He asks and opens the velvet box. 

Alex stares at the ring. It was a simple golden band with a single diamond that rests in the middle. Nothing too fancy, just simple with elegance. It was just fucking perfect. He couldn’t speak with the lump in his throat, so he settles with a bright smile and a nod. “Yes.” He chokes out and it was so worth the answer as Hank gives him a bright smile. He laughs and wraps his arms around the blonde’s middle and spins him around. Alex laughs and smiles into the kiss. They were both crying tears of joy when they pull apart and Alex holds his left hand out and Hank takes the ring out of the box and slides the ring onto Alex’s left ring finger. 

It was a perfect fit.

Alex has never been more happy in his life. They found themselves back into each other’s arms and Alex was still trying to hold the emotions back. “I love you so fucking much.” Hank whispers into his ear and the blonde gives out a wet, happy laugh. “I love you too bozo.” He whispers back. 

Oh, and how he feels loved right at this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT! Jeez, this was supposed to be a one shot but no regrets on making it a ten chapter story. Mostly thanks to acherik for supporting me to continue. 
> 
> I'm still not sure if I should make Alex's parents go to the wedding. 
> 
> What do you think?


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter! Wow, I'm proud of myself for finishing this story.
> 
> I really hoped you enjoyed this story. 
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading and leaving kudos and comments. Now onto the story!

**Chapter Ten**

It has been six months since Hank proposed. 

Alex never knew that wedding planning was so stressful. How is it more stressful than his job? Hank’s family is all over it, saying how they don’t want to stress them out, but they are making their lives so stressful. “Can we just run off and elope?” Hank asks and Alex actually might agree. “Your family would never forgive us if we did.” He points out and the brunet frowns. “Yeah, you got a point.” He mumbles and the blonde smirks. 

“However, I might tell them to back off and let me make decisions.” He says and Hank nods. “I get that. It’s our wedding, we should decide how we want it and where we want it and when-” The blonde groans and Hank grins. “I get it already, knock it off.” 

“I’m sorry.” He chuckles out and the blonde rolls his eyes. “Look, my break is almost over, so I have to go.” Alex says and stands up from his resting spot in the break room when Darwin shows up at the door. “Alright then, do you want me to tell them or do you want to do it together?” He asks quickly and the blonde hums, while running his hand through his blonde hair. He frowns when the strands fall back into his face, he really needs to get a haircut. “Together, anyway need to go. Bye love you.” He says and hangs up when the brunet replies the same thing. 

When he exits the room he quickly walks over to the desk and sits down. “Dude, I’m still bummed that I’m the only single and unmarried now.” He whines. “Shut up Sean.” The blonde grumbles and puts his earpiece in. “Not so great?” The ginger couldn’t help but ask. “Sean, drop it.” Darwin says firmly and the young man puts his head down. “I’m sorry, it’s just, Hank’s family is trying to take control and making our decisions for us without asking if it was okay.” He says and Sean frowns. “That sucks.” He says quietly and the blonde nods tiredly. “Let’s get back to work and get our minds off of this.” Darwin says and both nod grateful. 

/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/

Hank wanted to scream. Alex thankfully was able to get away because of his job but for him, he works with his family. So it is non stop constantly. “Raven, for the last time, wait until tomorrow or the next day. Alex and I have to talk about it.” He says tiredly and pinches the bridge of his nose. He puts his glasses back on to see Raven frowning. 

“You don’t know how many people are coming to your wedding yet?” She asks and he grits his teeth. “Well Raven, I’m sorry that we have very busy lives and haven’t had a lot of free time to discuss about it yet.” He nearly snaps and she holds her hands up in surrender. “Sorry, jeez.” She mutters while walking away and he dashes for his office to get away from everybody.  
He closes the door and sits down into his office chair. If he knew what this had in store he would have never told his family. Alex was hesitant on telling Scott, but was relieved that he didn’t make a huge reaction over it. (Other than the huge hug he got and a teary laugh.) Hank would have been fine letting his family help plan the wedding but not take over and make their own wedding. At this point neither of them want to be a part of it anymore. 

Of course they still want to get married, how can they not, but they want it in **their** timing, **their** way. It’s their wedding not his _family’s_. 

With that in thought, he decides to go home early. He grabs his jacket and leaves the lab. He was surprised that no one saw him but was silently glad for it. He gets into his car and takes a deep breathe. He still sometimes have a hard time driving, with the car accident that happened about a year ago running through his mind. He still remembers how he struggled and had to call Alex to pick him up because he couldn’t get into the car and drive. 

He pushes the nervousness away and pulls out onto the road. It was late so there was very little cars on the road but he was still on high alert and made sure to wait five seconds before going through the green light. 

It wasn’t long of a drive thankfully. Pulling into the apartment building’s parking lot. Alex and him were talking about buying a house soon, in a better neighbourhood so they can both feel a little safer. As he walks to the door he frowns when he hears yelling voices. That was usual, the couple down next door argue a lot and it sure as hell didn’t sound like a healthy relationship if the crash of something glass hits the walls were any indication. Then at night they would have loud make up sex that keeps them both awake at night and planning on making them disappear from the face of the earth.

They did learn to stop having their angry/make up sex during the night when Alex storms over and bangs on the door to give them hell. The couple then open the door and Hank was still amused at their shocked scared expressions when Alex yelled at them to stop fucking in the middle of the night so he could get some god damn sleep. 

Let’s just say, a tired/furious/cranky Alex was not something to mess with. 

Hank had been on the end of his mood one time and he fucking made sure not to get it again. Alex was scary and he does not want to die knowing that his fiancé was planning his death.

A very slow, painful death.

However, the yelling voices wasn’t from next door. No, it was from their apartment and that sets red flags off in his head and quickly scrambles into the room. He stood there shocked as the two brothers were yelling at each other. “I said no Scott! Fucking give it up already!” The blonde yells furiously. “I don’t understand! They want to see you!” Scott yells, just as furious, back. Hank sighs, knowing that he needs to stop this argument quickly because the brothers are too stubborn to give it up until one of them wins. 

“Hey, Hey! Quiet down!” He says loudly and stands in between the two men and, thankfully, they stop yelling and settled on glaring at each other. “Now, tell me what’s going on. Only one at a time.” Hank says calmly and both brothers huff. “My girlfriend and I were having dinner with our parents-”

“Your parents.” Alex snaps and Hank places a hand onto his lover’s shoulder. “Fine my parents, when Jean accidently slipped up and told them that I was in contact with Alex again. Their expressions were different then usual. I saw guilt and pain in their eyes, they asked how he was doing and I told them the truth.

“I told them that Alex is great. He has an awesome job, a awesome place where he lives and was getting married to his boyfriend. They nod and Alex, they regret what they did to you. They want to talk to you again. They want to apologize.” Scott pleads with tears in his eyes. 

Hank looks over to the blonde and he knew that what Scott said was in vain. Because, there might be tears in Scott’s eyes, it was the exact opposite in Alex’s eyes. The blonde was angry, Hank wasn’t sure if he ever saw his fiancé so mad before. “No, I don’t accept it. You go and tell them that.” He says in a almost calm voice. “Why not!” Scott explodes and Alex snaps.  
“Because I don’t forgive them. I will never forgive them for what they did to me.” He growls. Scott stares and Hank was about to say something to defuse the conflict when Alex starts talking again. “What Scott? Do you really think that I will forgive them and we can be a happy family once again? Well guess what? That’s not how life works. Maybe I can forgive them for kicking me out but I will never forget how they made me feel. Shame, disgust, abandoned. I thought they loved me and the second I told them my biggest, darkest secret, they told me that I will never be a part of their family.” Alex doesn’t yell this time. 

The blonde struggled to hold his tears back, hating to cry in front of others. Hank took that has his cue when neither of them move or speak. “Alright, Scott what about you come back tomorrow? Then all of us can sit down and talk together.” Hank says firmly. The young teenager nods and grabs his jacket. 

The minute he leaves and closes the door behind him, the brunet turns to look at the shorter blonde. “Alex.” He says gently and he growls and storms off. Hank winces when the bedroom door slams closed and he sighs. Every family has its issues is what Erik had said to him when he was younger. Hank truly believes in the quote but he doesn’t think he have ever met a family that was so complicated. The brunet knocks gently on the door and only gets silence n reply. “Alex?” He asks softly and turns the nods and was thankful that the blonde didn’t lock the door. 

“Hey.” He says as he sits down on the edge of the bed where Alex was laying, facing away from the brunet. “I don’t want to hear it.” He growls and Hank sighs. “I just wanted to ask if you wanted to talk about the wedding?” He asks, hoping that the distraction will work. 

“You mean your family’s wedding?” Alex grumbles and the brunet winces. He was hoping that the blonde wouldn’t have noticed but how can he not? They weren’t able to say what their plan was before Charles and Raven took over. “No, ignore them. Let’s talk about what we want. Fuck them, they can go and find another couple who wants to get married.” Hank says and grins when he hears Alex laugh quietly. He smiles when Alex finally turns to face him and moves over, so his fiancé can join him on the bed.

The taller male climbs under the sheet and opens his arms so the blonde could cuddle up to his right side, resting his head onto his chest, right over his heartbeat. “I want a outdoor wedding. But with shelter overtop if it decides to rain.” Alex mumbles and Hank smiles. “Maybe near a beach where we can take our wedding photos.” He adds and he feels the blonde grin into his chest. “So definitely a summer wedding.” Hank says with the pun intended and he laughs as Alex groans. 

“Why am I marrying you again?” He asks. “Because you love me.” Hank states confidently and smiles as Alex’s eyes soften and leans up for a quick kiss. “Yeah I do.” He says softly and Hank kisses the blonde once more. “Who are we going to invite?” Hank asks grabbing a pad of paper and a pen. “Definitely Darwin and Angel. Sean, Jessie, Scott, Jean, and your family.” He lists. “Azazel as well, we can also invite Officer Miller, the guy who helped change your life around.” Hank says and writes it down. 

“Captain Vimy as well, oh and some of your co-workers as well.” Alex says. “Great, so only the people we know and trust. We are not letting anyone we don’t know at our wedding.” Hank demands and his love agrees with him. “This is going to be a long few weeks.” Alex says and the brunet nods. 

“But we are doing this together.” He whisper lovingly and Alex kisses him. 

_Four Months Later_

The day was finally here. 

It took some time. After Hank and Alex told Raven and Charles to back off and let them plan their own wedding, everything went smoothly. It wasn’t as stressful and sure it took both Charles and Raven a while to forgive them but in the end it was so worth it in the end. 

Alex fidgets around and tries not to look in the mirror. In the end, he did end up inviting his parents but told Scott firmly that they weren’t allowed to talk to him or Hank. They can only watch and to leave when the ceremony was over. 

He knows it was rude to treat them that way but he couldn’t help it. He just can’t forgive them for what they have done. 

“Stop fidgeting so much.” Darwin voice cuts through his thoughts and he jumps. “God damn it Dar. You should be a fucking spy, make some noise when you come in next time.” Alex grumbles as he plays with his hair. He ignores when he sees the older man smirking and swats at his hand. “Angel will kill you if she finds out that you destroyed your hair.” He points out and the blonde only shrugs. “You know I run my hands through my hair when I’m nervous. It’s not my fault.” He says and the male sighs. “Indeed, but you know how she is.”  
He looks back into the mirror. He tilts his head and stares at his reflection. He never thought he would get to this point in his life. At the end of tonight he won’t be a Summers anymore, he won’t be truly connected to his family. He wasn’t sure if he should feel relieved about that. 

Alex and Hank had sat down and talk about what last name they were going to have. Alex had decided that at work he would remain Summers, while at home and his personal private life he would be Alexander McCoy. Hank had nodded and liked the idea but made sure that was what he truly wanted and Alex didn’t even hesitate that was what he wanted.  
He still really didn’t have anyone to walk him down the aisle but the last few nights the idea popped up. Officer Miller, Oliver Miller, had to fly down from California to attend to his wedding. The last three nights he had slept in their guestroom in their apartment and Alex couldn’t really sleep, his brain wouldn’t shut off. 

“Damn kid, last time I saw you, you were eighteen years old. I’m glad you found your happy ending. It definitely looks better than when you were playing criminal.” Miller says at the doorway and Alex smiles at him through the mirror. “Thanks, hey I have a question for you?” He asks as he finally turns to face the officer. “Of course kiddo, what’s up?” He asks and walks further into the room. “I still haven’t figured out who would walk me down the aisle and I was wondering if you wanted to?” He asks and the older man freezes. 

“I don’t know. What about your parents?” He asks and Alex almost grinned at the nervousness he was throwing off. He knew that he wanted to, but wasn’t sure if he should. Or he truly didn’t understand why he was asking him of all people. “I don’t care about my parents. But you took me under your wing, got me a place to stay and into school. You were there for me when no one was. You saved my life and you were more of a dad to me then my biological one.” He answers honestly and Oliver smiles. 

With tears of pride in his eyes, he wraps a warm hand around the back of the blonde’s neck and pulls him into a hug. “Of course son. I’ll be honoured to walk you down.” He says and Alex wraps his arms around the older male that was a father to him. “Thank you.” He whispers and they parted. “Now, everyone is waiting on you. Are you ready?” He asks as he holds his arm out for the blonde to take. 

Alex smiles when he wraps a hand around his arm. “Yeah.” He says confidently. They walk to the set of double door and Alex lets out a breathe as the doors open. “You ready kid?” He asks once more, sensing the nerves that Alex was throwing off in waves. “Yeah, just don’t let me fall.” He says gently and Oliver smiles. “I promise I won’t let you.” He says and Alex smiles.  
It wasn’t a big crowd. Just a small group of close friends sitting together. The blonde trusted all of them dearly, so he knew that everything was going to be fine. Oliver nudges him and starts walking him forward and Alex looks ahead. He looks over around seeing that everyone was standing with smiles on their faces, tears of joy in their eyes. It turned out to be a beautiful day, the sun was shining high in the sky, not a single raincloud in sight. There was a cool breeze that helped keep them cool and not overheat. 

He looks ahead and finally sees Hank. He sees the brunet beaming and Alex gives him a small smile of his own. Hank looked beautiful in his black tux, also wearing his glasses. He wanted to wear contacts but Alex firmly said no. “I want to marry the real you, anyway you look hot in those glasses.” Alex had said that made the brunet laugh. Hank holds out his hand and Alex takes it. “Thanks Oliver.” Hank says quietly and the older officer nods. He sits down in the front row and Alex gives his soon to be husband a grin. 

“You look beautiful.” Hank whispers and the blonde fought the urge to blush. “Right back at you.” He retorts. 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Hank’s breathe was taken away. 

As he looks straight at the love of his life, he knew that he was his soulmate. There was no one else, just Alex. His blonde, golden hair shines in the sunlight and his bright blue eyes pop out. Full of love and happiness. Hank grins, knowing that his eyes was full of the same emotions. He still keeps half a ear out so he knew where the chauffer was when speaking to the crowd. 

Unable to look away from the ocean depths in his lover’s eyes, he doesn’t doubt the world. “Henry McCoy, do you take Alexander Summers to be your husband?” He asks and he feels the blonde squeeze his hands. They both don’t really follow any religion, so they were glad they didn’t have to worry about that part of the wedding planning. “I do.” He states confidently and his heart skips a beat when he sees the blue eyes sparkle. 

“Alexander Summers, do you take Henry McCoy to be your husband?” He asks to the other. “I do.” He says happily and Hank grins. He really wants to kiss the other male, but holds back. They let one hand go and turn to grab each other their rings and laugh nervously at each other. Hank had spent three months memorizing what to say and kept repeating it to himself while in his free time so he doesn’t remember the words. So even if he zones out in blissful peace, his brain would go on autopilot and say the words. 

He takes Alex’s left hand and starts to say the words. “I Henry McCoy, take you Alexander Summers, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish; from this day forward until death do us part.” He says and places the ring perfectly onto Alex’s ring finger. The ring was silver with gold in the middle. Both males were looking at the rings and decided the same ring just with the gold and silver switched. 

Alex takes a deep breathe and takes Hank’s left hand. “I Alexander Summers, take you Henry McCoy, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish; from this day forward until death do us part.” He says softly and places the ring onto Hank’s left ring finger. A golden ring with silver in the center.

Both men fully grin at each other with pure love as the chauffer announces them as husbands. “You may now kiss your groom.” He had said and Hank places his hand onto Alex’s lower jaw and pulls him into a passionate kiss. They both smile when they pull apart as the crowd cheers around them. Hank leans down to kiss his _husband_ once more. “I love you.” He whispers and leans his forehead against the blondes. “I love you too.” He replies and Hank wipes the single tear that had fallen with his thumb. 

Alex smiles and grabs his hand. They walk down together and Alex smiles at Scott. The teenager holds both thumbs up and mouths ‘I’m proud of you’ to him and he beams. “So what’s next?” Alex asks and laughs as Hank twirls him around and wraps his arm around him. “Pictures.” He says and the blonde scrunches up his nose. He never really liked his picture being taken. He usually hides his face or turn the other way so the camera won’t catch him. 

“Sorry babe.” He says sincerely and the blonde shrugs. “I don’t mind, today is just a exception.” He says simply while shrugging his shoulders. Hank looks over to see Scott talking to his parents and he looks at his lover to see that he hasn’t noticed yet. “I am so proud of my boys!” Raven says hugging them both. Hank chuckles as he brushes her arms away from him and gives her a look. “Can you keep him busy? I’ll be right back.” He says to the female quietly and she nods as she talks to Alex. 

“I’ll be right back, I need to talk to the photographer.” He says to Alex and kisses his temple. “Alright.” He says and turns his head to kiss the brunet on the cheek and laughs at something that Raven had said, he wasn’t really paying attention as he walks off. “Hey Scott, I was thinking that maybe when we can get a picture of you and Alex together.” He suggests and the teenager smiles. “Duh, I love to!” He says and Hank smiles at him. “Who are these two?” He asks and Scott clears his throat awkwardly. 

“Uh this is my mom and dad.” He says and Hank frowns. “Hi, Henry McCoy but you can call me Hank.” He says and holds out a hand. “Christopher Summers and this is my wife Katherine.” He says and shake his hand. “I just wanted to apologize for how I acted on the phone when the bridge accident happened.” He says sincerely to Katherine and she gives him a small smile. “I forgive you and I also apologize.” She says and he nods. “Well I believe you must be going.” He says and they both hesitate. “Is there any chance we can talk to Alex?” Christopher asks and it was Hank’s turn to hesitate. 

“I will have to talk to Alex. It really is his decision, not mine.” He says and they both nod while Chris smiles at him. Hank turns and takes a deep breathe as he walks up to his husband. “Alex, are you sure you don’t want to talk to your parents?” He asks quietly and the blonde gives him a look and nearly scowls. Alex glances over at them and his eyes soften just a little. “I guess it doesn’t hurt to say bye.” He mumbles. 

“I will be right by your side.” He says and shakes his head at the photographer. He nods and starts to take pictures of the guests. He nods and Alex walks to his parents. “Christopher, Katherine.” Alex says in greeting and they both deflate as their son calls them by their first names. “Alex, we just wanted to apologize for what we did to you.” Katherine says nearly in tears. 

The blonde struggles to look at them as he nods. “It’s fine. I mean, it hurt at first but it got better.” He says quietly. Scott scoots away from the tense situation and the whole family stays silent. “We just wanted to let you know that we are happy for you. It’s good to know that you are happy son.” He says and Alex winces at the word son coming out of his father’s mouth. It didn’t sound right, sounded strange. They were strangers to each other now, probably to never completely heal the bond between them again. “Thanks, you must be going now. I got to go and be in pictures now.” Alex says with tears in his eyes and they nod. 

Alex starts to walk away quickly when he stops as Katherine starts to ask the main question that was burning in her mind. “Will you ever forgive us?” She asks and he turns to look into her eyes that was the same shade of blue as his. “Yeah. At first I didn’t want to but I actually want to thank you. I wouldn’t have met the love of my life if you didn’t kick me out.” He says honestly and doesn’t wait to see their reaction. He just turns and walks away. 

“I’m proud of you.” Hank says as he wraps his arms around his husband. Alex smiles and leans up to quickly kiss him. “Let’s go and be famous.” He says jokingly and Hank laughs as Alex leads him over to the photographer. 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

After about a billion pictures taken. (It wasn’t actually that much but it sure as hell felt like it took forever.) Alex was nearly done. He just wanted to go home with his husband. 

Husband.

Man, he still couldn’t believe it. He was married now, it was the best feeling he ever had. Now it was time for dancing. He loved dancing, he smiled at the memories when Hank would dance with him in there apartment with the radio playing music. Both laughing as they were being silly to just being in their own safe bubble, where the world was left behind and it was only them. 

He leaned into Hank and the brunet looks over with a smile and Alex grins at him. “Thank you.” He whispers and the other male only grin and kissed him quickly. “Babe, there is nowhere else I rather be.” He says and butterflies danced in his stomach. “Now it’s time for our favourite couple for their first dance.” Charles says with a smirk and both males nearly groan. “I still think it was a bad idea for Charles and Raven to pick our first song.” Alex says and Hank sighs. “It was the only way for them not to take over again.” He points out and they both roll their eyes. 

The first notes start to play through as Hank pulls his new husband closer and Alex wraps both arms around his neck. (Alex secretly loves the height difference.)

_Wise men say only fools rush in_  
_But I can't help falling in love with you_  
_Shall I stay?_  
_Would it be a sin_  
_If I can't help falling in love with you?_

Alex smiles into Hank’s shoulder at the song. A classic love song, who doesn’t love Elvis Presley? (Don’t answer that if you have no idea who he is. Search him up.) Hank starts to softly sing into his ear that makes him shiver. 

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_  
_Darling so it goes_  
_Some things are meant to be_  
_Take my hand, take my whole life too_  
_For I can't help falling in love with you_

Alex looks up and his breathe hitches as he makes eye contact with Hank’s. The blonde took charge and leans up onto his toes and presses seals their lips together into a kiss. He ignores the cheers around them and Hank smiles in the kiss. They parted and stare into each other eyes. 

Even though they both went through hell in their pasts, they both now know that their future together would be perfect. 

_ Four Years Later _

Hank hums as he slowly wakes up. He smiles, pulling Alex closer to him and kisses the back of the blonde’s neck. “Hank, the little ones are awake.” Alex mumbles and Hank frowns. He doesn’t hear anything. “I don’t hear them.” He says sleepily and Alex hums as his brain flickers back online. “I am telling you, they are awake. Should get up before they get in trouble.” He says and starts to get up. Hank makes a protest noise and pulls him back to his chest. 

“Babe, it’s a Saturday.” He says and Alex snorts. “Yeah and they don’t sleep. They are probably on their way here now.” He mumbles and Hank shakes his head. Sure enough, two pairs of feet run to the bedroom and open the door. They jump on the bed. “Wake up dad!” Hank groans and Alex smirks as he was already sitting up with the little girl in his lap. Both kids were giggling and Hank huffs. “I hate it when you’re right.” He grumbles but sits up and yanks the little boy into his lap. “What are you doing up so early mister?” He asks and he giggles. “We’re hungry.” She pipes up and looks at Alex. “Alright, what do you want for breakfast?” He asks when the boy also looks at him with wide pleading eyes. 

“Pancakes!” They both say in unison then giggled. Alex smiles and nods. “Alright Justin, can you please get the ingredients out? Alisha, what about you help your brother out?” He asks gently and they both eagerly nod and run out of the bedroom. “No running down the stairs!” Alex says loudly and he hears them slow down. Hank flops back down and groans when he sees that it was only seven in the morning. He loves his kids but god, they were going to kill him. 

Justin and Alisha were twins. They are seven years old and came into their home a year ago. After Alex and Hank finally found their dream home and bought the house, they discussed about adopting kids. Hank didn’t even hesitate signing the papers when Alex bonded with them when they were at the adoption center. When the blonde had to go, neither of them wanted him to go, both held onto him and Hank went over and spoke gently to them. 

Alex didn’t want to go since they both were staring at him with blue eyes and Alex had smiled and told them that everything was alright. The social worker was surprised that they got attached to the couple so quickly because they came from an abusive home. 

Alex quickly got changed and kissed Hank. “Meet you in the kitchen.” He says and kisses him one more before walking out of the bedroom. Hank sighs as he crawls out of bed. Captain Vimy was nice enough to give the weekends off since Alex had two kids to look after now. Charles immediately gave him the weekends off when he announce that him and Alex were adopting twins. He walks into the kitchen and stand at the doorway. Alex was flipping pancakes as he talked with Alisha. Justin was at the kitchen table drawing. 

He smiles at the sight of his family. He walks up and wraps his arms around the blonde’s waist. “Smells good.” He says and kisses his shoulder. Alex leans back and puts them on the plate. He walks over to the coffeemaker and grabs the pot to pour some coffee into his mug. He grabs a second mug for Alex and pours him a cup as well. “Eat up kids.” Alex says as he sits down beside them. Hank finishes making their coffees and hands Alex his mug. “Thanks.” He says tiredly and Hank kisses the top of his head. 

“What do you want to do today?” He asks when he sits down. He watches amused as the kids eat their pancakes. Alex shoves his plate closer to Hank and he starts to eat. “Can we go to the beach today?” Justin asks and Alisha nods excited. Both males smile at each other, it took very little to make kids so happy. “Sounds like a great plan. Let’s wait until after lunch though alright?” Alex suggests and the kids pouted but nodded. Hank grins as they finish eating. 

Raven had always teased Alex for being mom of the family. Alex had shrugged as Justin had tugged on his pants and held his arms up, wanting to be picked up. “I wouldn’t mind if I was. They always listen to me, right Justin?” He had said and looked at his son after he placed Justin onto his hip. The little boy nodded as he nestled into the blonde’s neck and sighed tiredly.  
Hank was still amused that the twins were like puppies. Have so much energy and then a second later fall asleep. Alex cleaned the kitchen table off as both kids run into the living room. Hank had put on a cartoon and grinned satisfied as they both zone into the television. Alex walks up and sighed. “Being a parent is hard.” He says and Hank pulled him closed. “I wouldn’t change it at all. I love our family.” Hank says and Alex grins. “And this family loves you.” He says and Hank chuckles as he pulls the blonde into a kiss, only for both of them to pull apart laughing as the twins groaned. 

No, Hank wouldn’t changed it for the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more chapters of their relationship moving on, but I'm not sure. What do you guys think???


End file.
